Robes of Glory
by Godsspiker
Summary: The Story of an Empress. First she must battle for the right to become the Queen. Then she must conquer her fears and attempt to save her people. Will she be able to battle all her fears and succeed, especially when her worst enemies need her love? Zutara
1. If Anything Should Happen

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chptr 1: If Anything Should Happen

* * *

Katara skipped through the Fire Nation village's streets. Freely. She almost could not believe it. After the gruesome four years of bloody battles between her brother, Aang, and Fire Lord Ozai, she couldn't believe it had been three years to the day that he had been defeated. She glanced back playfully at Sokka, who sent a grin back at her and ran to catch up, accidentally catching two or three people on his way through the tumultous crowd of street-goers and shop vendors. 

"Come on, Sokka! You'll miss the sale on chugen gifts for Aang when he comes home next week!" she shouted as she accidentally bumped into another few people, who quickly cursed and moved on. She blushed and stopped for him when he glared as more people slammed into him. Sokka took her arm with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you're eager for Aang to come back from Omashu, but isn't this overdoing it?" he asked as she walked into a small shop that offered dozens of small trinkets. She selected at least a dozen different things, and cast a glance over at Sokka, who was playing with a small wooden boomerang.

"I wouldn't think so. I mean, poor Aang has been in the Earth Kingdom for months!" she said with sincerity playing in her innocent blue eyes. She snatched another bright red fan or two and put all the things on the counter to pay.

* * *

"I do**not** need one!" Fire Lord Zuko roared, white hot flames rearing as he stood from his throne in outrage. The counselor before him shrunk. 

"But my Lord, the Laws of Fire Lord Azulon clearly state-" the poor counselor coulend't get any further before the Fire Lord's booming voice revererated off the walls.

"I KNOW WHAT THE LAW STATES!" He bellowed angrily. "But my Father, Fire Lord Ozai, had not had a wife when he entered the monarchy! Shouldn't he have been impeached!"

The advisor dipped his head in agreement.

"But my Lord and Liege, Fire Lord Ozai had an heir to the throne when he entered Lordship. Therein lies the loophole, your Majesty." Answered the royal advisor, who was visibly paling by the second. Things didn't improve. Fire Lord Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Could I not just simply produce an heir through one of the many royal concubines?" He asked, his temper still showing through the white flames that surrounded the broad golden throne.

"I'm afraid that the first concubine to concieve may not be the true royal heir. There have been instances-" again the Fire Lord interrupted him. Flames roared angrily, dancing high above the throne and veiling it's occupant. When the flames finally died, Fire Lord Zuko was nowhere to be found.

Thankfully, the other Fire Lords had come up with a clever outlet out of the throne room located to the right of it, and if used properly, served as the perfect escape hatch for attacks on the palace... or escaping incompetent servants. Zuko snatched the cool damp towel from the servant posted at the secret hatch and planted it over his face, letting out a greatful sigh to be out of the congested throne room. He breezed down the hall to his Personal Chambers. Even after closing the massive bronze door he knew that _someone_ was about to walk through them. He walked across the room to the middle of the enormous room and paused.

The heavy robes that he bore were beggining to wear down on him, and it was only his third year on the Throne. He removed the bright red silk overrobe, shed the underrobe, the over shirt, and finally the undershirt. He pulled off the two layers of pants, the first silk for decor and the second for comfort, though neither really did their job. He strode to the golden chests and pulled one of the heavy drawers open, snatching a pair of cotton pajama pants and pulling them on. He then walked over to the furs beside his bed and touched the dark maroon satin sheets.

His enormous bed was surrounded by a sheer red sheet lined with gold that split on the left, right and foot of the bed. Another heavier gold sheet was tucked behind it, incase of "personal needs". It had become dusty with the years of disuse. He scoffed at them. His father's room had stayed the same. It's giant bronze chandaliers hung high above the room, illuminating it. If you were to walk right through the red room lined with gold, you would find a massive bathroom that held white marble baths. One was for washing, the other for rinsing. The towels were made from the finest linens and cotton, and the soaps and water scents were collected from all over the world. He had golden chamber pots, and enormous Ticat rugs, made from the rares species itself.

The floor beside his bed was covered with Polar Cappybear furs, their white softness just adding to the tainted bronze bedframe. His walls had tapestries of dragons, faithful fire insignias on them, and even an huge gold, bronze, and steel crafted sun hanging above his royal dressers. Fire Lord Zuko looked around the room, seeing that nothing was denied to him. Yet, somehow, it didn't feel right. He looked around the room one more time, seeing the majesty in it, but then realized something was missing. He sat heavily on the bed and ran a hand through the new, cropped hair that had begun growing. Sighing as he heard the door gong at the slightest touch, he glared daggers in it's direction.

"Fire Lord Zuko..." A familiar mumbled from behind the doors. "Before you incinerate me, realize it is unhonorable to be disrespectful to your elders."

The Fire Lord's face softened and he lowered his head.

"You may enter." he said loudly, not looking up. The doors creaked on the hinges as it opened and closed behind Zuko's guest. The Great Dragon of the West hadn't changed a bit. His gray hair hung loosely over his broad shoulders, the bun sagging and shaking a bit with each step. Though the former General had gained a little weight, he still had quite a physique. He sat beside Zuko on the bed and patted his shoulders.

"You have to realize, the Royal Cabinet is only doing this for your good." he said quietly. Zuko nodded slowly and finally raised his head. He motioned for the gaurds stationed outside his room.

"Retrieve Couselors Huang and Chan Po." He said quickly dismissing them. They waited a moment. Once the two clearly nervous councelors had arrived, he rose and slipped on a dark red robe lined with black velvet. He paced a few times, Iroh and the counselors watching his every step. Then he stopped, his index finger pointing straight at Counselor Huang, who flinched.

"I want the six legions of twenty men each." he stopped, turned and paced, then paused. "They will collect 700 different young women, all under the age of 20, but over the age of 14. They will be treated for an entire year to whatever they want... Whatever women do when they want to make themselves... Beautiful." The counselors nodded in agreement, as did Iroh.

"When do you want them sent out?" Counselor Chan Po asked. The Fire Lord thought for a moment as he had his guests escorted to the door and removed the robe as he prepared for bed.

"Send them out in twelve days. I want a parade of the women the day after they have been collected to weed out a few. Then the Royal Cabinet will remove at least 150 of the young women." He dismissed them and the doors closed behind them. He sank down onto the feather-filled mattress and slipped into a black dreamless sleep.

* * *

Aang had been sent to the frontlines to take care of the fighting south of Omashu. The war had continued away from the Firenation. The New Fire Lord Zuko had stopped the war in his domains, and around a few nations close to him. Though he had made a visible effort, Zuko still needed to withdraw his forces from Earth and even a few Water nations. His fifteen year old body had grown two feet taller, and he had finally earned some muscles that had come from trying to bring an end to the war. The Fire Nation had been hesitant in accepting the Fire Lord's reforms, and many rebelled. Some of them were still fighting on the frontlines because Fire Nation dominance was what many of them wanted. Aang nodded as General Incho pointed out the tougher spots in their defense's lines. 

"We replace the firebenders troops with hand combat teams to lessen the casualty rates." he said, referring to the red line of troops on the front-lines. General Incho paused and shook his head. "We want to discuss the issue of POWs."

Aang gave him a questioning side-glance, which the General quickly picked up.

"Prisoners of War." he said grimly. Aang nodded again silently.

"I'll head to the Earth Nation capital and deliver the message to King Boomi. I'm sure he'll work out a compromise." Aang finally said. "I will need a decree from the Firelord that he is willing to remove his troops though."

The General comprehended this and handed him a piece of rolled up parchement.

"Received two days ago from the Fire Lord Zuko himself." he answered. "We'll get you supplies for the journey and send you off as soon as possible. Meanwhile, you had better change into this."

A servan bowed as he produced a package up to Aang. Aang thanked him quickly and read the note placed on the top of it.

_Friend Aang,_

_This may be a little late, but my incompetent laundresses took forever to find the correct silks and colors in order to complete the sketch made by my royal designers. This may help in our quest for returning the land to peace. Your's truly,_

_FIRE LORD ZUKO_

Aang eagerly unwrapped the large parcel and found a truly magnificent outfit inside. Holding it up, he studied it's diversity. Zuko's designers had done a fantastic job. It resembled his other air nomad outfit. The shirt was just like his but it had dark red over sleeves sewn onto the arms to help with airbending. The sleeves were brown with an intricate gold patter woven down and wrapping around another pattern of shining green material into an arrow. The cuff was dark shining green and sharpened where a hole had been put so he could fit his middle finger through. The rest of the chest was dark yellow golden silk.

On the back was a brand new symbol. It had all four of the National Symbols on it. The waves of the Water Nation had been sewn in varying blues, from the crest of the wave to the body of it, making it shine as if it were truly real in the upper left corner. The Air symbol was in white and light blue, in the same shimmering substance in the upper right corner. The Fire Nation insignia was in bright orange red that danced in the low candle light of the tent on the lower left, and the Earth Nation's emblem was in dark brown and gold on the lower right.

The pants that went with the shirt were in the same colors, the extra flap for airbending dark red, and the main color dark gold with orange cuffs. There were dark gold shoes to match with green tips as well. Aang grinned at the clothes fit for a king. He thanked General Incho and left for his tent. Once he arrived, he quickly donned the new uniorm and went to the food tent to gather the supplies the General had ordered for him. He thanked the cook quickly and stuffed it in the bright orange bag that he flung over his shoulder. Aang made his way quietly to the edge of the camp and stared at the moon for a moment, wondering what his beloved friends were doing.

"Be careful Aang. There are still Fire Nation rebels that want to see this war continue." The General's deep voce suddenly commented. Aang turned around, seeing General Incho holding his staff glider. Aang nodded silently.

"I just want this war to be over with. I'm sure the Earth Kingdome will too. I promise to get as many of your soldiers home as I can." Aang answered him with determination fresh in his voice. General Incho looked confidently at the fifteen year old boy and patted his shoulder.

"We know. You have our armies at your disposal, Avatar." Aang almost cringed at the mentioning of his spirit, but forced a smile.

"Thank you for your confidence in me, General. I'll be back as soon as I have struck a deal." Aang said quietly. Then he pulled away, took a running leap, and soared off into the night. The General shrunk from view and Aang felt free again.

* * *

He had soared for a few hours when his arms finally decided they were tired. After landing, he set up camp and let a small fire. He piled some tree branches in a small area close to the fire and lay down on the bed of pine. Shifting uncomfortably he tried to sleep. He drifted off for a few hours, dreaming of the previous adventures he shared with Sokka and Katara, and his enemy-turned-ally Zuko. When he woke again, the sun was softly shining through the branches, began his journey. He speed walked down the trail, not realizing something was dreadfully wrong.

* * *

A pair of eyes were wathcing for his arrival. The dust in the distane and quivering of trees made six different bows prepare six different arrows. Six different men were stationed high above the trail. Six shrewd eyes were dwelling on the Avatar's arrival. The moment the teenage boy was in range, six arrows sped through the air and found their mark.

* * *

Searing pain made Aang cry out. The first place he felt it was just below his left shoulder. The second sudden burst of heat came from his side as another skimmed through the right portion of his stomach. The third and fourth arrows hit behind his right knee, and through his left hand. Thankfully, the fifth and sixth arrows missed him by a few inches. Aang tried not to scream in pain as tears welled up in his eyes and he fell to the ground whimpering. Blood from the wounds streamed from them, staining his new uniform. The wound in his left shoulder bled down his back and began to stream past the water symbol and soaked the Fire symbol. Aang groaned as he became dizzy, and took a deep gurgling breath. Exhaling softly, he whispered, "katara..." before he finally felt himself fall to the ground and slip slowly into black madness.

* * *

The archers studied their handiwork with pride. The Traitorous Avatar had finally come to an end. 

"Cut the symbols from his shirt and iscard the body in that pile of leaves." the leader ordered with satisfaction. The other five kneeled at their kill, peeling the piece of blood-soaked shirt off the boy's pale skin and finally heaving Aang's body into the leaves, careful to cover it thoroughly with dead branches and foliage. _Our Leader will be pleased_. the lead archer thought to himself as a horrible smile spread across his face.

* * *

Later that evening, General Incho was carrying on a conversation with Lieutenant Zhang. Shouts suddenly filtered through the Meeting Tent's walls and the Lieutenant and General quickly ran outside to see the flurry of arrows raining down on the tents. He quickly organized his benders and had them create a wall of flames to burn the arrows before they could reach the campgrounds. Once he thought the whistling of arrows halted, he cautiously let the wall back down. A sudden _zing!_ flew by him and into the soldier next to him. The arrow planted itself neatly into the soldier's chest, making General Incho pale. But it wasn't the arrow's precision that made him shake. It was the Four Nations insignia soaked with someone else's blood that alarmed him. The Four Nation insignia that was last seen on the back of the Avatar's new uniform... 

_IIf anything should happen to me..._ The words were plain, nothing about them were special.

_If anything should happen to me..._ The General kept the tears from his eyes at the young boy's death. Though a hard Fire Nation Genera, he was only a man.

_If anything should happen to me, send my friends Katara and Sokka something by which to remember me by. Please, don't let them be sad by my death, but remind them of the new Avatar that will come with it. Aang_

The General sat heavily on his chair in his Personal Tent after reading the note found among the Avatar's belongings. With it was his old clothing, the yellow and orange monk clothing from the air temple, a hat, marbles, his old shoes, and last but certainly not least, a drawn picture of the Avatar and his friends, another boy and younger girl. He ran a hand through his thick light colored hair and motioned for the soldier outside the tent, ordering a scribe.

"We need to write a letter to the Fire Lord... He will be most distressed." He said slowly.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko chuckled at a random joke one of his Admiral's had made when the he heard the a boom. There were three more rapid booms, and finally the door of the Main Hall of the palace flew open and a red-faced messenger rushed past the dieties without any respectful regards. He kneeled sloppily in front of the Fire Lord. 

"My Lord, urgent news from the Omashu sector." he gasped. The Fire Lord frowned and allowed him to approach, snatching the scroll. He unraveled it, still giving the breathless messenger a raised eyebrow. He glanced over it's contents. Disbelief and fear crept into the powerful leader's eyes. He reread it, then read it again.

"Oh no..." he murmered. He rose from his throne, the flames that normally danced around it dying completely. His reflected pain, still wide. The court was completely silent, watching in awe as the Fire Lord Zuko stared blankly out the open doors into the sunlight beyond them. Something glinted off his cheek, then off both of them. Anger entered his eyes suddenly and the flames roared around him.

"The Avatar has been murdered." his voice bellowed across the courtroom.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, hopefully my old/new reveiwers will know my style by now! I hope you checked out The Pained and the Small! It is one of my fave stories that I wrote. SHORT BUT BITTERSWEET AND IT LASTS LIKE A SWEET CHOCOLATE ON YOU MOUTH... okay that is how I describe it! Okay, R&R, peeps. Leave me a message **

**Godsspiker**


	2. Family Binds

Chapter 2: Family Binds

Katara sighed as she knelt at the table with Sokka to eat the evening meal.

"Do you think Aang will be home soon?" she asked. It had been four days since his last letter, and in it he promised he was on his last mission. Katara's mind had been going over it a million times.

_Dear Katara and Sokka,_

_ It's been really busy over here, the earthbenders really have strong defense. But me and Fire General Incho, who happens to be an excellent General-he reminds me of Iroh!- has figured out a plan. We had a letter from Zuko telling him about the truce we wanted to introduce, where we would take our troops off of Earth Nation after the return of Fire Nation Prisoners of War. I promise, this is my last mission. I will be sent to Omashu to work out a deal with our dear friend King Boomi, who I'm sure will work out a deal. Well, I leave tomorrow evening, so I thought I would write and tell you I should be back really soon! I miss you guys!_

_Aang_

_P.S. I thought you might like these! They are from Omashu!_

He had sent them some funny little puppets that had been handcrafted by Omashun wood workers of Appa and Momo. There had also been some made of themselves, and they were delightful. They put them in a room of a little house on the Firenation territory paid for by the Prince himself. Sokka nodded quickly and greadily dug into the food Katara had prepared. Katara looked at her food distastefully, and after watching Sokka scarf down the small feast with ease, she felt sick. She was worried about Aang, and hoped that his return would be soon. There was a knock on the door of the small cottage, and Katara rose from the table to answer it. It was her neighbor Sativa, a small light haired Fire nation girl. She was out of breath, her face flushed from running up the small hill that the cottage had been perched on.

"A parade of Fire Nation troops are comming your way! I think the Avatar has returned!" She gasped. Katara's eyes widened and her heart leapt in excitement. She called Sokka to the door, seeing the line of troops, followed by a huge chariot lead by six rhinos in golden harnesses, headed by a man in a chariot pulled by two of the finest black horse lizards she had ever seen. She was excited, but puzzled by the procession's sluggishness. By the time they finally got up the hill and were trudging forward did she realize that this was no welcome home parade. The soldiers began to line up, one on each side about fifteen feet away from one another. The man in the chariot heading the litter pulled forward slowly, stopping a few yards from the house.

General Incho stopped the procession, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The young Avatar's request of him if such a thing should happen proved to be much harder than he thought. He opened his eyes quickly and tried to drown the sorrows from them as he stepped from the steel chariot. He motioned for the chariot to follow him a few feet more, and stopped it a few feet from the small cottage of the Avatar's friends.

Katara didn't like the look on the man's face. His hard facial features showed he was a war scarred man, his face lined with wisdom and intelligence, and eyes full of keen and cunning, but glinting with sadness and pain. His tall form slouched a tiny bit, and he looked out of frame somehow, as if something were missing from him. He turned from them and went to the carraige, opening the door for the rider inside. Out stepped Fire Lord Zuko in black armor lined with gold, and wearing a tail of long hair seperated from the rest of the long soft black locks that hung from his head and the golden crown piece tucked firmly behind the knot. Katara remembered him from when he was a Prince, when he was tall with pride even being banished, eyes filled with courage and determination. Both were missing, and nothing could be seen in the ruler's eyes. Her stomach dropped as the two men came toward her, and she let the fear in her eyes show. Sokka also appeared to be nervous, his hands clenching and unclenching as he held them behind his back in respect. The Fire Lord and other man stopped in front of them.

"Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe?" The other man asked. Katara nodded her head numbly, afraid of the news he bore. The Fire Lord did not look at them, staring off somewhere into space. The man introduced himself.

"My name is General Incho." he said quietly. "I'm afraid I have not come with good tidings. May we step inside?" Again Katara nodded, and motioned for them to come in. She and Sokka lead them into the small gathering room they kept for entertaining guests. The Fire Lord and General sat at a small table.

"Can I offer you a drink?" she asked, trying to ignore the gnawing fear in her belly. The General spared a glance at the Fire Lord, who was still unemotional and silent.

"No thank you." He answered gently. "You may want to sit for this." Katara cleared her throught a bit as Sokka sat on the opposite side of the two men and remained standing. The General raised a brow in her direction.

"I just finished a meal, I think I'll stand." she said dryly. "Please, continue." The General nodded slowly, then sat forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Two days ago, we sent the Avatar to Omashu, the Earth Kingdom capital to strike a deal with the Earth Kingdom's ruler. He left two days ago in the evening, under the cover of night so the offensive Earth quadrant wouldn't be able to see him and mistake him for a spy or Fire Nation rebel." Incho hesitated. He drew in another deep breath and let it out. "The next day our camp was attacked by archers. We had about ten casualties. Four were benders, five were soldiers, and... We believe..." He stopped, trying to find gentle words, "... We believe the Avatar, Aang, has been killed."

Sadness welled up in the General's eyes. Katara blinked once. Then twice.

"You must be mistaken. Aang couldn't have been killed, not in Omashu." she argued quickly. "We have allies all over that nation."

The General closed his eyes as Fire Lord Zuko, in his first emotional act, removed something from beneath the breastplate of his armour and slammed it onto the table.

"The Avatar is dead." he said tonelessly, eyes just as empty as before. Katara looked at the piece of cloth that had been so roughly depositted on the table. It was a patch of cloth, cut into a perfect sqaure saturated in dried blood. There were four emblems on it, one emblem of each nation. There was a small hole in the Fire Nation insignia, were the blood had filtered down to. Katara's heart stopped. Her lungs froze. Her stomach dropped. Everything in her shut down as she stared at the tiny piece of cloth that could mean the end of her world. Her hand began to reach for it, but as it neared it suddenly snatched itself away.

Sokka's eyes began to fill with tears. The General and Fire Lord couldn't say anything. His sister was paralyzed where she stood, not able to pick up the cloth Zuko had slammed into the table. He stared at both of them in disbelief. Zuko's hard eyes began to water, and Sokka almost stood to hug him.

Katara's numb body finally shut down completely and her eyes couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She reached forward and took the piece of cloth gently. The rough feel of dried blood raked against her fingertips. The dark brown stain of it, the scent of it, every detail about it sunk into her mind as tears wet it and softened the blood a bit.

"oh..." she uttered. She tried to choke back a sob miserably as she almost fell to her knees. Sokka grabbed her forearms and tried to help her back to her feet, but her legs refused to cooperate.

"Shhhh... It's okay.." Sokka whispered, holding his broken sister in his arms. She sobbed loudly into his shoulder. He tried to comfort her, gently stroking her hair while trying to keep his own emotions in check and failing miserably as tear after tear poured down his cheeks. Katara suddenly broke from his arms and ran out the door. Sokka watched her helplessly as she ran out the door.

Katara's heart was still motionless, and as she ran, she couldn't feel anything. Aang's laughter rang in her ears, his warm breath against her cheek, his affectionate hugs, and his gentle kisses to her forehead when she went to bed at night. She kept running until she came to a creek in the woods.

_Aang laughted as Sokka tripped and landed with a splash in the creek.  
"Sokka, you klutz!" he chuckled. Sokka's head bobbled up from the water as he glared in Aangs direction. Katara water whipped Aang's hand. He yelped in surprised pain and lost his balance on the rock he had been standing on. Katara giggled and looked around the murky water's surface in attempt to find out where Aang had dissapeared._

_"Watch out!" Sokka yelled as Aang leapt out of the water suddenly, draggin her off her safe rock and into the water. She let out a shriek, just managing a breath before being doused in the cold water. Both Aang and Katara popped out of the water laughing._

Katara stared at the water in the creek from her tiny rock in the middle of it.

Sokka had left his guests to do what they wanted. All he cared about was finding his sister. He ran in the direction of the woods she had disappeared into and decided to find the creek he had went to with Aang all those times. Once he reached it, he gaped. Katara had frozen the creek solid and was now sitting cross-legged on it. Her eyes looked almost vacantly at him. Sokka stepped forward and tried to draw her into his arms. Katara put her hand up, looking away.

"Sokka, I need time." she said tonelessly. Sokka was about to object, but she stopped him.

"Just leave." Sokka looked at his sister, trying to discern her thoughts. Katara stood and turned to leave but was halted by Sokka's voice.

"Katara, running isn't going to solve this." She still couldn't bring herself to look at him. But the pain expressed through her limp shoulders and torn demeanor said everything.

"I don't want to solve it." she answered softly as she walked away.

The court was silent. Things had not been the same with the Fire Lord since the death of the Avatar. The many Generals and politicians were standing quietly, awaiting the Fire Lord's judgement. His twelve day deadline had been thrown in the wind the moment the news had come. He sat with his eyes closed, flames rising and falling with his every breath.

"I will be passing a mourning period of six months for Avatar Aang." he finally said. "Hold off the collection until then. Spread the word. I want letters sent to other Kingdom."

Most counselors and advisors nodded their heads in agreement. All but one.

"I don't think so." One hard, unshaking voice called. Fire Lord Zuko stood from his throne in anger.

"Who dares question my authority?" he bellowed. A man stepped from the shadows of the right side of the palace. Black sideburns blended into his well manicured goatee. His long hair was tied up in a bun, the rest was allowed to flow over his broad shoulders. His frame was tall and unflinching, and his determination was apparent in a pair of firey blue eyes.

"I do." the man said. Zuko furrowed his brow.

"And who might you be, peasant?" Zuko spat. The man stood even taller with pride.

"My name is Ayuai, Son of Concubine Kasana and Fire Lord Ozai!" His voice rang out. The court was silent until a burst of laughter came directly from the throne. Fire Lord Zuko pounded his fist on the throne as he let out another hearty roll of laughter. The court began to chuckle with him, then laughter rang out around the courtroom. Ayuai wasn't at all amused, and he let out a roar of anger as he unleashed a huge burst of flames that swept around the room and silenced the laughing crowd.

"I can prove my royal descent!" he yelled angrily. The Fire Lord had finally stopped his laughing and was now sitting on the throne in contentment.

"Very well. You give me several witnesses your mother was with MY father, and I will believe you." he said, his face now looking serious. Ayuai narrowed his eyes.

"Watch me." he hissed. "In the meantime, I will not approve the mourning deadline. It is too long."

Fire Lord Zuko frowned.

"And why should I consider you a threat?" Zuko snarled. His Uncle waved to him from behind the heavy red velvet curtains. Zuko rolled his eyes and motioned for him to enter his presence. Uncle Iroh hastily shuffled forward and spoke into his ear lowly.

"Zuko, if he is able to prove his royal bloodline, you may have the throne refused to you if he manages to gain the throne while you are in mourning for the Avatar." he said quietly. Zuko gave him a confident sneer.

"His mother was a concubine, mine was married to royalty. I have the upper hand either way. You can fight for the throne, since you are a direct decendant of Fire Lord Azulan." Zuko pointed out. Uncle Iroh sighed.

"I suppose I have nothing to worry about." Iroh said after a moment. Zuko dismissed his Uncle and turned his attention back on the so-called royal son of Ozai.

"The mourning period. What shall you want it to be?" Zuko snorted. Ayuai looked thoughtful for a quick moment, then looked Fire Lord Zuko squarely in the eye.

"Three months." he almost challenged. Fire Lord Zuko contemplated the time span for a moment, then finally nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Three months it will be." Zuko stopped, then smirked as he added, "That will also be the amount of time you will be appointed to find your seven witnesses. Should any falt be found in their testimonies, both you and they shall be beheaded on charges of false information. After that, my original plans for finding a wife will continue, and it shouldn't tak long before I am married and have children to rule after me."

Ayuai frowned, a quick second of doubt showing on his features, then erased any evidence of self-doubt as he took in a breath and built himself up. Nodding, he turned from the court and stalked out.

Azula was leaning just outside the doorway of the secret exit after she had heard about the strange Ayuai's unveiling. After Ozai had died, she had sucked it up and tightened her belt. The new Fire Lord offered her a high position among the War Counsel's higher politicians, on the terms that she would stop trying to kill him and train elites to prevent assasins from killing him as she had tried. Seeing as there was nothing else in her future, she had accepted, after much deliberation that is. She would not be any kind of weakling pansy pushover, but she would use all her advatages to their fullest potential. Fire Lord Zuko finally stepped out of the dark hall, throwing an annoyed glance at her. Her lips tightened, but she let it pass.

"So, what road of security do we want to take with this freak?" she asked, strolling along side her brother as he strode for his personal chambers. His hard face darkened with a flurry of emotion she couldn't read, but enjoyed thoroughly.

"I want extra Sigrids placed outside my chambers tonight. Perhaps a few in some of the more strategic areas, beneath my windows, maybe even a few patrolling the palace rooftops." He answered finally. Azula turned the corner with him and was silent for a few minutes. Only after they had closed the doors to his chambers did she finally speak up.

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" she said, standing beside his massive drawers. Zuko looked up at her, and a weariness entered his eyes that she had never seen in her brother's eyes before. He quickly looked away.

"Not in times like this. Some in my own nation want to see me dead, Azula." he said quietly as he poured himself a drink. He sloshed some of the golden liquid in her direction with a questioning glance. She gave a sharp nod.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, taking the half filled glass from his hand. She tipped it back and quickly drank it down, trying not to gag as the flaming taste seared her throat. It was very good for those who didn't drink alchohol, but took pleasure in the burning tastes that the Fire Nation tended to lean toward.

"Because the Avatar's suit had the Fire emblem on it. That is were the arrow was aimed." He said, taking a sip of the golden liquid in his glass and not showing any signs of the affects it had on her. "Somebody is out to get me, and I'd like to live long enough to arrest them and kill them with my bare hands."

Azula saw a flicker of raging emotion in her brother's body language. For a moment, she almost felt pity for him. He was her brother after all, and he had spared her humiliation when he had finally claimed the throne. She took a silent breath and stepped forward. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder was the last thing he would expect. Forget the consequences. She lay it there gently. That one moment she could feel the tension built up in her brother's shoulder flow out. She didn't keep it there for long, and after a few seconds she took her hand away.

"Alright. I'll put a few extra Sigrids on duty. Do you want me to recruit a few more?" She asked softly. He didn't look up from his bar as he nodded briefly. She turned and stalked out of the room as he waved his dismissal. Giving the gaurds a quick glance and permission to close the door, she spun on her heel and strode down the hall way, turning left at the junction. Perhaps when she felt less stress would she invite her friend Meng to the palace for dinner with Fire Lord Zuko. _Besides_, she thought to herself with a smirk, _ZuZu would hate me for putting him in an arranged marraige._

Author's Note: HERE IS MORE! I know it took soo long, but you'll have to forgive me. My finals are a lil later than everyone elses! Hey, and If you would REEALLLY like me to push it, Read The Avatar and the Internet Don't Mix by Sammy(LOVE that name), and tell her you wanna see Godsspiker and Zuko paired(I love sokka, but he's just...so... you know...)! Dude, plus, if you like to laugh at people and their dilemmas, you should read my blog on my homepage. It FUNNY! Okay, waiting for more reviews... Tell me if I rushed this a bit. Godsspiker oO that remnds me of Bumi !lol!


	3. Home

Disclaimers: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender! I won't deny that I want to!

Chptr three: Home

Katara stumbled along the old path that led south of the Fire Nation Village. She didn't know where she was going or how she would get there, but she just wanted to walk the pain away. Things would never be the same in her world. Remembering the powerful instant of reliazation when she was standing on the edge of that small town, remembering her fortune and Aang's powerful bending. What had happened? Would her future forever be tainted? _I don't have a future without him._ She reminded herself quietly. The road widened and she accidentally bumped into another traveler. She mumbled an apology and stopped. Something then happened to her. Some strand of sanity snapped in Katara that she didn't quiet understand, and as she looked on the other traveler on the endless road her thoughts suddenly panicked for no reason at all.

_What am I doing here? I have no future without him... No more.. DEATH, he's dead, no more, why am I here? Stop,hesdeadnomoreHESDEAD!_

Katara screamed in agony as the thoughts melded together in one muddle of uncontrollable thoughts, tears pouring down her face and hands clasped tightly on her temples. Many citizens stopped, looking unsure of what to do. Some simply shook their heads, dismissing her as a crazy woman. Women in all nations had gone mad over the loss of their husbands and sons, and dozens of them had ended up on the same path of insanity. Her screams only got worse, and the people around her quickly cleared away.

"Aang!" she sobbed, shrieking as another wave of thought hit her. Sinking to her knees she grew quiet, her sobs subsiding. A low haunting melody replaced her as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rocked herself back and forth softly.

_So little time had I had with you_

_before this world took you from me_

_Please believe me when I say _

_all the fears once washed away _

_have flowed back in to my life._

_The water is still_

_as it completes, and fills,_

_too tired of its own reflection on the sand._

_I have no words to share_

_nor the heart to bare_

_that which I lost to the sea. yes that... which I lost... at sea..._

It was nightfall when Katara numbly got up and stumbled into the woods. She made a quick decision. She would die to herself. She would no longer be Katara. Never more, not again, never ever ever again. Finding the river that wound along the road she had been walking on, she waded into it. The coldness did not affect her. She formed a knife out of ice, bended to be a perfect blade. She took up the long lock of braided hair and did not hesitate.

She pushed the cold blade through it.

Dark mahongany hair fell into the water. What was left unraveled and curled around her shoulders. The two beads in her hair slipped out as she sliced the strands of hair in half. She wasn't thinking as she sliced down at the dress, ripping it to shreds. Again and again, madly stabbing at the blue cloth, she gasped as she accidentally knicked herself. She dropped the blade, letting it revert back to it's watery state.

* * *

Three days later.

Mayu was fast asleep dreaming about chocolate covered cherries when she heard movement. Normally, Mayu wouldn't have heard it. But something was different about the shuffling that she heard outside her paper-thin walls, something prompted her to rise. She drowsily squinted, the bright moon filtering through the small window she had forgotten to shut before going to bed.

She peeked out and saw a ruffled form drifting into the small town of Ryuuka. Whoever it was suddenly staggered and fell. Alarmed, she stood from her small matress onto the bamboo floor. She covered herself with a tunic and robe, then went to the door. Mayu lit a candle and opened the paper door to her very small shack. The person had not moved from where they had fallen. She carefully sat the lantern on the ground beside her house. Cautiously, she approached the stranger. She gaped.

It was a young woman. Her hair was shorn, very short. Almost like a soldier's. Her clothes were ripped and torn beyond repair. Mayu rolled the girl onto her back, finding her face pale and bruised. There was a rip in her tunic that had been stained with blood. Mayu shook her delicate head and went to wake her husband Yuu. Yuu woke after the first shake, and got to his feet. He went out to the woman she had found unconscious and picked her up gently. As they went back inside, he shot her a quick annoyed glance.

"What are you doing up this late anyway." he snorted softly. She raised a slim eyebrow at him and flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Perhaps I was going to pull a prank on you." she giggled. "Come on, lets get her inside. I'll get a bed set out in the living room."

The wife and her husband lit a few more candles and set to work. Mayu set an old straw filled matress in the corner of the main room and let Yuu place her gently on it. She covered the girl with an old linen sheet while Yuu warmed some water. Mayu came up behind her husband and poured a few herbs in the pot. She took a towel from the small cabinets in the kitchenette and came into the main room. She opened the girls tunic, covering her decently before continuing, then carefully cleaning the small incission in her abdomen. It looked infected. Mayu sighed. She placed a small linen strip on the wound to stanch any bleeding, drawing a small groan of pain from the girl. Mayu looked at the girl. She opened her eyes and gave another groan.

"oooohhhhmmm..." she moaned. "What... Where am I?" Mayu tenderly touched her arm.

"You are in my husband's and my house. We found you outside, passed out on the ground." she said gently.

After putting a cool cloth on her forehead.

"What's your name child?"

She heard the question but didn't know what to say. She was no longer the woman she once was. She was dead. The rush of wind, feel of waves, the coldness in the world rushed back at her as the image of the bloodstained emblem wove it's way back into her mind. Her mind formed the name.

"Rinho." she finally answered weakly before passing out again.

* * *

Katara, now Rinho, woke much later that morning. Nothing was familiar. She was in a very small room, looking like a small entertaining room, laying on an old straw mat. There was an old heavy quilt over her, smelling of musty dust. She coughed a bit, then noticed the rowling in her stomach. She blushed a bit and rubbed her eyes. Snatching her clothes off the floor by the mat she put them on beneath the quilt and rose, hopping nobody would notice her. She slipped out the paper door and closed it softly before turning around.

"Good Morning, Rinho." a gentle voice said. She jumped at the sound. A soft hand placed itself on her shoulder, making her tense further. She turned slowly, facing a short woman. Her eyes were wrinkled around the corners, bright and soft. Her mouth had pulled into an ageless smile and she helped Katara, er, Rinho down the stairs of the tiny porch.

"Oh, now don't be nervous my dear. Please, sit here." the small woman said, brushing her dark hair back behind her ear. Katara nodded, and sat down on the stump like stool beside a hand made table. There was a small breakfast laid out for her, something that looked like porridge, and bread.

"Eat." she said, motioning for her to take up the small spoon. Katara hesitated, but after the woman prodded her along, she took a mouthful. There was a sweet taste that hit her mouth and lingered there, and her hunger roused. She gulped it down quickly and ate the bread as quickly and delicately as possible. The woman sat across from her amused. When Katara had finished the meal, she felt content.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Your welcome." the woman answered. Katara rose and began to start toward the road, only to be stopped by the older lady's voice.

"Were are you going?" there was a playful tone in her voice. Katara turned, still not able to look at her rescuer.

"I dunno." she answered quietly. The woman looked at her with sorrowful sympathy.

"You may stay here." the woman said gently. Katara looked away.

"Please, I have no need-"

"Yes yes, for my pity." The woman said in irritation, throwing her hands up. "I used that line three times while I traveled."

Katara studied the woman. There was a spunk in her, she would give her that. Katara liked her. So she let a small smile nudge her lips as she nodded.

"Thank you." she said. The woman let a smirk sprout along her lips.

"Don't thank me just yet. You have chores to help me with." For the first time in days, she let out a chuckle. She followed the woman behind the house, where there was a steaming soapy basin and a washboard.

"Now all I need you to do is finish these clothes. Thats it. If you want to go, I guess that's up to you." The woman turned to leave, then paused not turning around. "But I encourage you to stay."

Darkness. Pain, blinding pain. Everything hurt on his body, his hand, the tips of his fingers, everything. Soft humming, padded footsteps. He opened his eyes. He should be dead. He felt dead. Nothing wanted to move, his body was practically paralyzed. Was that the soft padding of feet he heard? Oh please, let it be someone, save him... He let out a sigh as a gentle pair of hands grasped him... he felt himself drift away again...

**

* * *

****A/N: Mwah ha ha ha ha! I like der cliffie! he he he... Dude, I just got flamed... And if any of yall know what that is, you DON"T want it... My apologies to Flamethrower Zuko, I didn't realize how VERY OFFENDING my writing was. Please, No Flaming, or I'll report abuse... Not COOL! Thanks, and Keep reviewing! Godsspiker!**

**PS THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! HAPPINESS IS A CHOCOLATE BUNNY keep reviewing, or my happiness will turn to violent rage... NOT .**


	4. Mourning Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, I would just end up hiring Nick to do it anyways, so it really doesn't matter.

Chapter 4: Mourning Life

Katara was happy working for Mayu. Her life felt normal. Nothing could change her. She strode outside, her short hair bobbing by her ears as she went to put the damp laundry out to dry. Mayu's husband, Yuu treated Katara like she was his own daughter, and it had only been a short week since they first met. Yuu worked as a carpenter and farmer, switching between jobs when one was having a tough time. He had handcrafted the table that she sat at for her first breakfast at their home. A group of local children ran past her, squealing with delight. The little boys rushed past, giving battle cries as they thrust small sticks they collected as swords.

"Yaaaa! I am Fire Lord Zuko! I will save my people!" the youngest yelled, hoping forward and poking the oldest boy. The older boy pushed his dark hair out of his face, letting out a chuckle. He had to be at most thirteen.

"Oh yeah, Mahito? Well then I am Fire Lord Ozai! I banish you!" he roared playfully, pushing the younger boy. This started a war between the boys, many of them taking little Mahito's side. The girls, on the other hand, had become the young maidens of the war. Their dolls were craddled against their small chests, watching shyly as the boys waged the war. One of the boys on Ozai's side grabbed the nearest girls' doll and held it up triumphantly, riding around on his imaginary ostrich-horse. The young girl cried out and went for her doll, trying to take it back.

"Riniko!" she cried.

Little Mahito battled the older boy, only to be shoved away. Katara watched the older boys for a moment, and after Rini began to cry she took pity. She was about to make peace when another boy, very quite with short light hair stood from where he was sitting. He had been very quiet, watching the festivities until the doll was taken.

"I am Avatar Aang!" he shouted. He ran after the older boy and tugged on his sleeve, stopping Rini, who was sobbing for the return of her precious Riniko. "Please return Riniko to her mother, or I will have to take her myself."

The older boy looked at him with surprise, but eventually handed the doll to the boy. The boy, in turn, handed Riniko to the little Rini. Katara's eyes welled with tears. The sweet gentle nature of the young boy reminded her so of him.

"Rinho?"

The thoughts began again. Stringing together, screaming like unwanted profanities.

"Rinho!"

Katara let out as shriek.

_NOpleaseohlordhelpmeAANGgonehesgonedeaddeathnomorewhyhimsoyoungnonoNOpleasecan'tbetruepleaseNEVERnottruegoddon'tletitbetrueDEATHHESGONENOOOOOOooooonononononono... shrieks screams tears pain..._

"Rinho! Calm down, its okay!" Mayu cried, running toward Katara. She had fallen to her knees and continued her screaming, grabbing her head in pain.. Just as Mayu knelt to help her, Yuu had heard the ruckus as he was coming down the road.

"What's wrong!" he yelled over Katara. Mayu looked helpless. She wrapped her arms around the screaming Katara.

"Rinho, shhhh... Its alright, nothings going to happen." Katara's screams subsided and fell into sobs.

"He's gone! He's gone!" she moaned, curling into Mayu's arms. The childrens stopped their play fighting, staring at the young woman who had collapsed in an insane heap. Yuu took the girl up in his arms and got her inside, sitting her on her bed. Mayu sat beside her and took the girl into her arms.

"Who's gone, Rinho?" Katara didn't answer. Mayu repeated her question. Katara was still silently mourning, her sobs now sniffles.

"he's gone... He's gone..." she whispered.

"Rinho, you need to tell me who's gone. I need to know, I want to help you!" Mayu pleaded. Katara looked at her with sad empty eyes.

"Aang is gone." She whispered. "And he's never coming back."

Yuu looked at the girl in puzzlement, and Mayu was just as confused.

"What happened? Who is Aang?" Mayu asked gently. Katara fell silent again, and this time Mayu wouldn't get an answer from her.

* * *

He didn't remember when he had last felts so horrible. His body ached all over, burning sensations all over, stomach heaving waves of pain flowed through his sore body. There was a sound of a door opening, and soft footsteps entering. A scent, like soft blossoms of some fragrant flowers washed into the room. Heavier footsteps, door opening. Footsteps approaching next to the where the softer footsteps had stopped.

"Is he awake?" a low gravelly male tone asked.

"He'll be fine. Long time of recuperation, but he'll be okay." answered a feminine voice. A rather familiar voice. Why did it sound so familiar? The heavier footsteps turned and exited. Aang slowly forced his tired eyes open. After his foggy vision cleared, his eyes were greeted with a tough beauty that he hadn't seen in years. Toph stood right beside him, dressed in a lovely yellow kimono with green trim. Her hair had been put up with a golden crown, emeralds and amber embedded in it. Her bangs fell in around her face softly, and her small face had grown into wise beauty. Her fingers were just above his face. He blinked, and then noted a small smile play on her mouth.

"Good morning, Twinkle-Toes." she teased. Aang snorted at the old nickname. Though his hand was bandaged and hurt fiercely, he managed to lift a bit of rock beneath her foot to make her stumble. She regained her balance and chuckled.

"My my, how you've changed." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Aang wanted to laugh, but only let out a wheezing rasp in it's place. This time she frowned.

"Alright, Aang. Easy does it." That earned a grin, one she was sure was mocking her. "And I'd be the last to say it if it wasn't for you condition. What happened anyway?"

Aang couldn't really remember.

"I.. dunno..." He mumbled. Toph didn't show anything on her stoney face. Aang wanted to sigh, remembering Toph was just about as emotional as the element she bended.

"Alright, you better rest up. It'll be a while before you can bend that knee again. Whoever it was that shot at you, they pratically demolished your knee." she said. "Just pull on that little do-hickey to the left if you need a servant's help. We'll discuss public knowledge later. Until then, shuddup and get some rest."

"Sure." Aang coughed. Then a mischeivous glimmer took to his eye that travelled to his voice. "You wouldn't happen to be my server, would you?"

Toph's hand reached down, caressing his head until it reached the back. She then smacked it roughly with an evil smile on her face as he gritted his teeth and held back a curse.

"No, Twinkie. I'm not." Toph turned and walked out the door. Aang looked around the room, studying it. The door was right across from his bed, and next to the door on the left was a large dresser with a mirror. Aang was hesitant in his decision to see what he now looked like, but finally decided he needed to see it. He peeked back at the door, listening for any footsteps. Nothing. He shifted, and after a long moment, he began to shift his jelly legs to the side of the bed. Bandages covered his stomach and a wide bandage was on his left shoulder as well as his hand. He grunted as he tried to swivel his abdomen and put a foot on the cool rocky floor.

Only to have it heaved back up by way of earthbending that made him yelp.

Both feet were back on the bed, and two servants had come into the room to help him back into bed.

"Don't even think about it, Aang." Toph's voice came from the hall. Aang grinned. Nothing had changed since they last parted.

* * *

Toph rubbed her temples at the news. Fire Lord Zuko had sent out an invitation to mourn the Avatar's death. Apparently, nobody knew he was alive. Just as luck would have it, Duchess Toph of the Bai Phong family had been out for a walk in her peasant clothing. She hated doing it, it made her father so angry, but sometimes she just wanted to get away from all the stress of her new position in royalty. She was a representitive of her family to every other kingdom, and she was also close friends with many royal family members. As she was walking, she heard it, felt the slightest shift from a body as it moved. She got took a few steps toward the person's body when the scent of blood hit her nostrils. Fear filled her for the person, and she went to him, not realizing she would be picking up one of her dearest friends.

"Lady Toph?" a white haired young man asked. She turned her head in his general direction, feeling him shiver. "The Fire Lord awaits your answer." Toph frowned.

"Send word that I will accept with the heaviest of hearts," pausing, she thought for a moment before continuing, "and invite him to a banquet in the Avatar Aang's honor. I want specific order to him that only he, his sister, and his uncle are invited. Noone else."

The young servant nodded, then left her presence. Toph made sure the counsel room was empty before calling her escorts and ordering that they take her to her room. After she arrived, she was greeted by a massive wave of young ladies-in-waiting. They helped her undress and lead her to a bath tub filled with panda lilly scented water. She closed her eyes and sank into heaven.

* * *

A few days later, Toph's answer and invitation were recieved by Zuko. Toph had written something in her own hand, which was a little scrawled and messy, but meant something more. On the bottom, scrawled next to the Duchess's signature was the symbol of greatness, and the symbol of flourishing life. Zuko's heart skipped a beat the moment he read it. Could it be? Zuko sent an immeadiate response, promising death if the messenger did not get it back the day the new message was written.

* * *

Toph knew this answer would come as quickly as it had. She was in the bath when the new message arrived, the poor man puffing as he read the message to her in the privacy of her bath chamber.

"Her Highness, Lady Toph of the Bai Phong family, The Fire Lord Zuko accepts your invitation to celebrate Avatar Aang's life in a banquet being served in a week. The Fire Lord will expect to be in Omashu in three days. Until then, he wishes you well. He also wished that you would feel the seal of the letter on the bottom of the page."

Toph felt the vibration of water in the tub as the messenger dragged himself up the stairs to the massive tub. She waved her hand toward the servants.

"Take the scroll and leave it within my grasp. Escort this messenger to one of the suites of my palace. He has done well. You are excused for the night." she hissed. After she felt a few of them leave she motioned for her Second-Maid-In-Waiting, Yumi. Yumi was her most trusted servant, and a master earthbender. Not half as good as Toph, but pretty good, nevertheless.

"Bring it to me please." There was a rustle and she was only a few steps away from her. She took something from the side of the tub and held it infront of Toph's face. The Fire Lord had been kind enough to carefully engrave a symbol representing hope. She smiled with satisfaction. So the Fire Lord had gotten the gyst of her message. Her eyes almost gave off the tiniest flicker of the life in the midst of her blackness before she closed them and sank deeper into the warm heaven of sakura blossom scented water.

"Send word to the First-Maid-In-Waiting Mayu that I require her presence." Toph said drowsily.

"Yes, My Lady." came Yumi's soft response. Toph soaked in the warmth of her tub and sighed. She would be making preparations for the Fire Lord's arrival during the three day prep period. _Oh joy._

**

* * *

A/N: YAAY ! Cookies to whatever technichian fixed my site! I am now back in business, so now all you have to do is read and review! Keep reviewing! And I really hope that you'll visit my homepage on my bio thinger so you can vote on what I'll begin work on next! Toph really likes her tub, don't she?**

**Godsspiker.**


	5. The Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.

Bonsi: I don't?

Katara:** rolls eyes** Duh!

Bonsi:** rasberries**

Chapter Five: The Initiation

Mayuu was readying for her trip to the palace when Katara ran in puffing.

"I heard about the summon! Can I go with you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Rinho, but I don't think The Duchess would approve of my bringing my adoptive daughter." she answered. Katara moaned.

"C'mon! Please! I'm sure she'll like me! In fact, if you bring me, I'll be your lady in waiting! Pulease!" she begged, her face going into the perfect pout.

"Aww, now none of that." Mayu scolded, her resolve weakening. Katara pouted more. Her big blue eyes doubled in size, short dark hair framing her pretty face.

Mayu winced and sheilded her face with a smile, then wrinkled her nose.

"Fine... You can go with me." she sighed. "But we'll have to get you some nicer clothes than that. We'll be serving her Ladyship at a banquet in the Avatar's honor."

The moment she said it she regretted it.

Katara heard the Avatar word and almost recoiled. _You know, you'll have to get over him someday_. A small voice commented._ That doesn't change the way I feel about his death_. Her other thoughts protested. _It shouldn't. You loved Aang, and you have a right to be remourseful. But one day you must over come it._ Katara took a deep breath and offered a weak smile to Mayu, who had paled and expected an outburst of emotion.

"... I'm so sorry, Rinho. I didn't ... I ..." Katara interrupted.

"It's all right. I'm too tired to cry anymore tears, and I must move on some day." she said quietly. Mayuu gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her shoulders lightly.

* * *

The carraige arrived only ten minutes after packing, and when it did, it merrited village wide attention. It was sent from the Duchess herself, and was waiting just outside the house. Yuu gave his wife a gentle parting kiss.

"Be careful, love." he said, drawing her into his arms. She sighed and breathed him in with a light-hearted smile.

"I will. Take care." she answered softly as he helped her into the carriage. Yuu gave Katara a gentle chuck beneath the chin.

"You too, kid." He said with a chuckle. "Take care of yourself. And look out for my wife." Katara gave the man a hug before stepping up.

Dozens of goodbyes and waves could be seen from the back window of the lovely carraige. Children ran after it for as long as they could keep up, stopping at the village gates and continuing their waving.

"So, first stop is a clothes shop." Mayu said with a grin. Katara's eyes lit up.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Duchess' palace, Katara was completely dumbfounded. It was beautiful, no comparison to the Fire Nation Palace, but still awe inspiring. Huge columns of alabastar supported it's roof, which was a curved dome that towered over it. Smaller domes popped up around it supported by columns that must have been inside the building. The carraige pulled around to the front where there was a large walk in gate with red stone laid out on the path towards the main doors.

One escort helped The First Lady-in-Waiting Mayuu out of the carriage. Oblivious to Katara, Mayuu was escorted toward the palace. She halted angrily and pulled out a fan, flicking it in annoyance as she turned and stopped, waiting for another escort to help Katara out of the carraige.

"Forgive me, malady." the first escort said, bowing as he backed away to fetch another. Once there was another escort, they walked along the red path until they were nearly to the palace main gates. Then the escorts took them onto the less traveled path leading to a back door.

There, were the servant's headquaters. There was a small table at which the Head Master Servant Suke took his place, awaiting their arrival. His short dark hair hugged his head, while two long dark strands framed his cheeks and temples. There was a strip of white and gold headband tied to his forehead that contrasted his dark brown eyes. He was much younger than Katara would think a Head Servant would be.

"Welcome Mayu, First Lady-In-Waiting." he said with a warm smile, rising from the dark brown table to greet them. He glanced with interest at her. "And who might this young lady be?"

Mayu put on a charming smile.

"This is my adoptive daughter, Rinho."

Suke studied the young woman. Her hair was straight and short, curving up in the back and falling long in the front. Two longer strands of hair were at her temples, complementing her steel blue eyes. The girl looked uncomfortable in the green and yellow kimono she was wearing, shifting a bit nervously. However nervous she was would affect her service.

"And why did you bring her?" Suke said, looking friendly, but assuring Mayu she was a step out of bounds with bringing the girl. Mayu tipped one brow at him in a challenging fashion.

"I brought her so I could introduce her to her Ladyship and help her begin a career as a Lady-In-Waiting." Lady Mayu answered. The Head Master Servant nodded after a long pause.

"Very well. What is her name?" Suke asked. Mayu smiled at him.

"Rinho."

Suke stood and took Katara's hand.

"I'm afraid we'll have to see if Her Highness, Duchess Toph of the Bai Phong family will have you as her Tenth Lady-In-Waiting. Please follow me and we will better equipt you with the necessary garments." Suke said, leading her away from Mayu. The girl looked back at Lady Mayu in fear, but eventually followed Suke. They left the Main Servant's Hall, and began to walk into a smaller corridor, with so many doors that you would confuse yourself after a while. The girl looked intimidated. _Good,_ the young man thought to himself._ She should be._

Katara almost fell over. Toph was a Duchess now? Katara didn't even know Toph had a royal bloodline until now, but even then, Duchess just didn't sound like the tough little Toph she knew. The Head Master Servant lead her to a small changing room. The Master instructed her to wait here while he went and got her ceremony robes. Katara sat on the wooden bench in the room, looking out the small window. She began to wish she hadn't come.

* * *

Toph was dressed in her finest robes. Which she hated with the most passion, she reminded herself silently. The heavy green velvet inner robe encircled her bosom and waist, hanging loosely around her stomach and legs. The square cut chest revealed a little more than she wanted, and the sheer green sleeves fell around her dress at twice the length of her arms. Attached to the horrendous, heavy garment was an even heavier golden velvet cloak lined with dark green satin. A chain of purified gold kept it in place stretched across her chest, from shoulder to shoulder, and held tight with two amber clasps.

It was formal, but annoying. Her private entertaining chambers were dressed up for the arrival dinner, so as she could finally release the tense secret that had been kept so carefully. A loud gong announced the presence of the Fire Nation Royal Family arrival. Heavy green veils parted her from her guests as they filed in and sat at the table with an heir of nobility. Zuko was handsome in his formal black and gold armour, while Azula looked much happier in her lightweight formal wear as well. Iroh was in his simplest formal robes, looking the least out of the three in his maroon robes.

She allowed them to sit and relax as she awaited the presence of her First Lady-In-Waiting to arrive. She sat on the large vanity while the Second, Third, and Fourth Ladies kept their company busy.

"Her Higness Duchess Toph?" The Head Master Servant said from the doorway of another small room. "I request an audience with you on behalf of First Lady-In-Waiting Mayu?" Toph nodded, having Suke help her up and lead her to the doorway. Upon entering the smaller chamber just outside the presentation room, Toph felt an extra presence. Her curiousity grew when a feminine scent touched her nose. It was not Mayu's, because her best friend never washed with cherry blossom soap.

"Mayu, it has been too long!" She laughed. She felt her first lady step forward, then her hand was picked up. They proceded to do their secret handshake, accidentally breaking a vase in the process. It only served to make their laughter grow. Toph reached out and hugged Mayu.

"The feeling is mutual!" giggled Mayu, squeezing tight, then taking a step back. "Duchess, may I present my daughter Rinho. She is a reliable worker, dear friend, and and trustworthy servant. I ask that you test her so she might one day come into your service as a Lady-In-Waiting."

Toph kept her face expressionless, returning to the formal woman she was meant to be.

"Suke, describe her to me please." she commanded.

"Rinho wears the basic Lady-In-Waiting garments, white kimono lined with gold satin and a golden waist tie. Her complection is dark, hair is short and brown, eyes blue, about your height and ten pounds lighter." He answered. Toph held back a smirk.

"All in all would you say she is an attractive girl?" With that question Suke paused for a moment, going over her one last time.

"Yes." Toph gave a predatory smile.

"Very well. She will be granted the temporary title of Rinho, Tenth Lady-In-Waiting. She shall serve Lady Azula at the banquet to test her serving skills." Toph said authoritively. "Now I need you to be getting to the Banquet now that Mayu is here. Suke, a little help please. I hate this dress." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

The look on Duchess Toph's face said it all. Katara had no need of having Mayu warn her, because she knew what that evil smile meant.

"Now be careful. She likes to make newbies look like fools in front of special guests. It's her initiation test. We only got by because we were earthbenders and managed to get out of the way of a majority of her little tricks." Mayu said. Katara nodded.

"Thanks." was all she said. She took her place behind Mayu and Duchess Toph as Suke announced her. The curtains opened and revealed them to the Fire Nation Royals. All stood in honor of their hostess, Zuko and Iroh kissing her hand out of respect. She sat on a small mound of pillows at the head of the table, where Lady-In-Waiting Mayu kneeled beside her. Mayu nodded for the Third Lady she was excused, and motioned for Katara to take her place. Katara felt a slight trembling in the earth when she went to kneel behind Azula and quickly took another step back. A tiny bump in the ground protruded out and Katara smirked. She made a step like she had stumbled, seeing Toph's face twist into a smile.

"Let us begin this banquet by saying that we all knew the Avatar personally and will miss him dearly. He would have wanted us to be happy, knowing that a new Avatar would be on their way to this world. Let us eat in honor of Avatar Aang!" she said, raising her sake cup. All of them nodded, raising the cups and drinking the beverage down. Katara knew this would be a challenge, but she intended to throw it back in Toph's face. Katara kept her smirk to herself. This time would be different.

By the end of the night, there was a list longer than Katara could imagine of pranks that Toph had been playing on her. Katara had spilled two cups so far, and that was the worst of it. The rest she simply dodged with caution as not to let Toph earn the victory of having her fall on Azula, who was annoyed enough with her. Katara bowed to Azula at her request for another cup of the ginka juice and glanced up at Toph. Her face was stoney, but her sightless eyes said otherwise. She had heard and was determined to make her break at least **one** dish, or spill in on Azula's lap once.

Katara took the marble pitcher and Azula's cup and filled it slowly. She listened, trying to feel the earth move beneath her knees, and when it did, she waited until the last minute to move. She quickly moved one knee up and stayed on the other. She tried to keep her balance as she handed the glass to Azula. Azula shot her a distateful glare that said "You're wierd". Katara offered an apologetic smile and bowed again.

"So, Fire Lord, rumor has it that you are looking for a new bride." Toph said, taking a sip from her crystal glass. The Fire Lord looked disdainfully her, eating a piece of roasted hogwings.

"You heard correct. I'll be collecting possible candidates as soon as I can." He answered.

"I tried to set him up with my friend Mei, but he wouldn't go for her." Azula chuckled. Toph smiled just as the Fire Lord shot Azula a death glare.

"Maybe I'll donate a few possible queen candidates from my palace. There are quite a few charming young women, even in our presence." Toph said with a chuckle. "In fact, the daughter of my First-Lady-In-Waiting Mayu is serving Azula as we speak. Lovely, isn't she?" Fire Lord spared the ugly young servant a glance, and nodded.

"Certainly."

"Please, take her if you wish." Toph said with a flick of the wrist. Katara blinked at Mayu, who clutched Toph's hand beneath the table. The Fire Lord raised a brow at her offer.

"Thank you, I shall look on your kindness with gratitude. In the meantime I must insist we discuss the, terms, of which you invited me to the banquet. Privately." he said, clearing his throat. Toph's smile discintegrated.

"Very well." she said, staring straight forward. The she sounded apologetic. "I'm afraid I have to excuse myself and the Fire Lord for a private conversation. Please forgive me."

Iroh nodded and stood, as did Azula.

"What of the girl?" Iroh asked Zuko. Zuko carelessly tossed his hand.

"Send her back to the palace. You can go with her, Uncle, and you can pick out the two hundred contestants. Just get it over with."

Iroh nodded. They gave good nights and excused themselves to the Duchess' private chambers.

* * *

First Lady-In-Waiting Mayu helped the Duchess into her pillow soft chair. A blackwood table sat polished and gleaming in the torch light. Zuko took the right side of it. Toph excused Mayu, and once the door was closed she sat quietly. The Fire Lord sat silently, then broke the silence.

"Now, about the seal at the bottom of your letter..."

**

* * *

A/N: Happiness come in the form of Reviews! Not chocolate bunnies... I'm sick of chocolate(Can't Believe I Just Said That). So, if I offer a thousand uneaten chocolate bunnies to the first reviewer, will that up the ante? Maybe, maybe no? I'm also thinkin of starting up a Rurouni Kenshin story... what say you? REVIEW, then invite your freinds to review, then invite your friend's friends to reveiw, then invite your friend's friend's friends to review, then... aww you get the picture. REVIEW, garsh darnit!**

**Godsspiker o.O**


	6. White and Black Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Chapter six: White and Black Plans

* * *

Aang groaned. The servant was trying to be gentle with him, helping him out of bed for the first time in days. He wanted to stretch and fly, feel the wind on his face. _Not with these sore muscles you don't!_ his body seemed to scold him. Aang's feet touched the floor and he stood still for a moment. At first, the summon seemed like a joke, which sounded like Toph. But when his **Ha ha very funny** note had been returned to him with a written order to get his butt down there before she booted him down, he decided she wasn't joking. The servant helped him into a robe made of dark brown silk.

"Before we go, her Ladyship wished that you would put this over your tattoos." the servant said, pulling the vanity drawer out and revealing makeup for women. Aang scowled.

"You've got to be kidding me. It was bad enough pretending to be Kyoshi, but this.." Aang sighed again.

"I beg your pardon." a soft female voice came. Aang turned to see who it was. A woman with long dark hair tied back and dark brown eyes smiled at him. Her face was lovely, small nose, soft cheeks, and well rounded chin.

"I am Duchess Toph's First Lady-In-Waiting Mayu. I was asked to escort his highness Yasuo. Allow me to help you." she said, motioning toward the make up.

After about ten minutes, Mayu had completely covered the tattoos. The young man was battered and bruised, dark purple on his eyes while his hands, arms and leg were wraped up. His movements were stiff and sluggish, and he looked like he could use another week in bed.

"Now if you'll just lean on me, we will be taking the back halls to Her Ladyship's private chambers for you meeting with the Duchess and Fire Lord." She said gently.

Zuko's brows knitted together.

"He was where? And you are sure you didn't see any sign of the archers?" He asked. Toph nodded.

"The back roads of Omashu are very empty. And if I were an archer wanting to keep the body away from people, I would have buried it deeper in dirt. It's like they wanted us to find the body." Toph was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"My Lady?" came her Lady-In-Waiting's voice. "I have His Highness Yasuo here to see you."

The Fire Lord looked at her with confusion.

"Enter."

The First Lady-In-Waiting Mayu entered as the gaurds opened the door. With her was a young bald man. Bruises surrounded his eyes, his face pale. One side of the dark brown robe had been removed and tied around his waist to avoid hurting the arm was wrapped in a sling. His other hand was bandaged, as was his waist which peeked over the tied side of the robe. He limped in, leaning heavily on Lady Mayu.

"Please help our guest sit comfortably and take your leave for the night. Also prepare Lady Rinho for her journey to the Fire Nation tomorrow." Toph said. It took her a few minutes to adjust him comfortably, but once he was comfortably seated, she bowed and left.

The Fire Lord looked on the young man with happiness brimming in his golden eyes.

"Aang?" The young man turned to look at him and offered Zuko a weak, but wide smile. Aang's eyes shone with determination and the strong will to live.

"Hey, Zuko. Long time, no see!" he chuckled with a cough.

"Now, onto more pressing matters." Toph said, annoyance in her voice. "We must discuss the issue of public knowledge. The news of the death of the Avatar spread quickly, and by now all the world should know. We can't risk getting Aang killed by revealing him, but we need to find someone to reinject him back into the public world without making so much as a splash. The question is, how?"

Zuko frowned, stroking his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you can place him in your serving quarters?" Zuko suggested. Toph shook her head.

"Not in the condition he is now. He couldn't even hold a plate steady, much less try and serve someone. How about sending him to the Fire Nation? He can stay there as a guest. He can't stay here for long."

"No, there are twice as many assasins there looking for me." Zuko said.

This was the umpteenth time in his life Aang felt like a burden. He hated the feeling.

"Perhaps we can send him to the Northern Water Tribe?" Zuko suggested. Toph looked thoughtful, and nodded.

"It might be-"

"No." came Aang's voice from the far side of the table. The Avatar had his eyes closed, frustration written on his face. "No. I came into the world not to hide. And I've hidden for the past hundred years and run for the last five. I'm tired of it, and I won't stand for this anymore."

Toph and Zuko would have exchanged stunned looks if Toph could. His eyes opened and they looked scoldingly on the Duchess and Fire Lord.

"I want to take a roll as a messenger for one of you. I think it would be most beneficial if I could send a message to King Boomi and continue the terms of the Fire Nation's retreat from Earth Kingdom frontlines." He said finally.

Toph wasn't too sure. His idea could be deadly and the King of Omashu had gone to Ba Sing Se for a month to negotiate with it's governor.

"Couldn't the Fire Lord himself just discuss it with him?" Toph asked. Aang glanced at her.

"I know Boomi's in Ba Sing Se. And I don't think it would be wise for the Fire Lord to visit any more Earth Kingdoms until a deal has been worked out. I really think that whoever shot me could've come from the Earth Nation or Fire Nation." he answered.

Toph and Zuko had to agree with him. Fire Nation rebels were scattered all over the Fire Nation, and now that he was in Earth Kingdom territory, which was a risk in the first place, he was a hunted man by generals and soldiers. His position was one of dangerous proportions, and it would be most unwise to attempt to travel in the Earth Kingdom. There was a tense silence between them. After a long period of dealing with the pros and cons mentally, Duchess Toph and Fire Lord Zuko both nodded.

"You will stay here with me. I promise you a position as a royal messenger, but only on the terms that you remove your tattoos." Toph said at last. Aang didn't like that last sentence.

"But-"

"No. I won't have you risking your life again by such a distinctive marking. You need to remove the tattoo one way or another, otherwise there will be another assasination attempt. You know that as well as I do, Aang." she argued. Aang hung his head in defeat.

"Alright. I'll do it." He mumbled.

"Zuko, you wouldn't happen to know a way we can get that thing off, would you? Makeup won't hide it forever." Toph said. Zuko looked thoughtful.

"I know that tattooing is pretty much just inserting ink beneath the skin and leaving it to scar. Perhaps a water bender with healing skills can help out." He suggested. Aang's face brightened.

"I know just the one!" He said. Zuko hated to do this to Aang, but the truth had to be known.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but after news of your death reached Katara and Sokka, Katara went mad. Sokka's been looking for her since she left." Zuko said slowly. Aang blinked.

"What..?" His eyes widened with shock and worry. "What do you mean went mad?" Zuko sighed.

"A few villagers along the path to a small Fire Nation village claimed to have seen a young woman matching her description go mad on the road, screaming and shouting, holding her head like it hurt, then just going quiet and singing to herself." He answered. "They said she disappeared that night and wasn't seen again."

Aang tried to keep the hurt from his eyes, failing miserably.

"I see."

"Alright, it's been decided. Aang, you need more rest if you ever hope to become a messenger for me. Until then, your message will just need to be delayed. Your name is also taken from this moment on and is now Yasuo. You may not ever airbend unless it is **absolutely **necessary, that includes flying. You aren't to tell anyone you are alive unless you recieve permission from me, or the Fire Lord." Aang nodded absently as the list of rules were laid out. He wasn't really listening, only wishing what he had heard of Katara weren't really true. _Please, let her be alive_. he begged silently.

* * *

Ayuai was at home, enjoying the garden behind the large home he had managed to build for himself. Despite his mother's dishonorable position in the Fire Palace, he had built himself a rich life. A young geisha accompanied him as he strolled through the blooming cherry blossoms. He charmed her with a smile, gently running a finger beneath her cheek as petals fell onto her hair with the slight breeze. This peaceful place would not last. Another man entered, dressed in a dark red tunic and pants. He was Ayuai's personal messenger. Flashing another smile at the young woman, he excused himself momentarily.

"Where is he?" Ayuai said, not interested in any other details the messenger may have.

"He is in Omashu, having a banquet at Duchess Toph of the Bai Phong family's mansion. Nobody know why, but once the invitation was sent, the Fire Lord left almost immediately. His Uncle Iroh should be returning home today or tomorrow in order to set the motions for the search out." the messenger answered smoothly. "Another thing: Yumi Sun-san has arrived, along with Sueng Min and Haruki Haya."

Ayuai smiled with dark delight. His "witnesses" had arrived.

"Tell them to meet me in the study."

A few moments later he had his guests escorted into the massive Library which he did his scroll work in. Yumi Sun was a lovely woman for her ripe age of fourty-two, being released from her duties as a concubine from the Fire Palace only months ago. Her dark hair was up in a tight bun, pieces of hair sharpened with a special gel with a small strand of hair wandering over her dark brown eyes. The pale skin of her lovely thin shoulders were bared with the personalized kimono she wore. At first site, she would look innocent and sweet, but once you got to know Yumi-san, she was quite the enchantress. Bearing nothing but lovely lies, she was a perfect addition to the team.

Sueng Min had first been a kitchen boy and after a few years was once a guard in the palace until Fire Lord Zuko had him released from duty two years ago. He was one of the many suspects in assasination attempts against the Fire Lord, which had been his intent but never fully proven. He was at least thirty years old, just barely the right age, but a witness nevertheless. His graying hair was pulled back into a small pony over the loose hair, dark probing golden eyes watching Ayuai.

Haruki Haya had never even worked in the palace. This young man was a son of one of the servants that kept the rooms clean, who had now passed. His father claimed to have some of the bedding that Ozai had slept in with a concubine, though it wasn't confirmed. The eigtheen-year-old had cut his hair himself, dying the ends with the red henna leaves. He had dark brown eyes, and a very dark complection.

Ayuai had four other witnesses lined out to appear before his "highness" the Fire Lord, but these three were of particular importance. What they had in common were special attributes to their skills and certain resources that were needed to complete Ayuai's mission of complete dominance. Yumi had a daughter that was ready to insert herself into the race for becoming Emperess of the Fire Nation, not to mention the skills of a high ranking Sigrid ninja. Haruki was a combats specialist, fighting since he was only twelve years old in the streets of the Fire Nation Capital. Sueng had knowledge of the palace that nobody else did, being one of Ozai's most trusted guards and knowing quick routes in and out.

"Now, I'm sure I have briefed you on my plans. Chiyo is prepared?" He looked toward Yumi, who nodded with a charming smile.

"Soon the Fire Lord's Uncle will be returning from their unexpected trip to Omashu to begin collecting possible Emperess candidates. She must be ready at any time. There are at least fourty reserved spots for high class families, and I was lucky enough to grab one of the spots."

"The classified routes are ready for your inspection." Sueng said, placing three scrolls on Ayuai's desk. He glanced at them in satisfaction.

"Well done. I assume you have finished teaching Chiyo?" he questioned Haruki. He recieved a grin. "I need you to infiltrate the guard ranks so we may speak with Chiyo Sun frequently. Once inside, she will not be allowed outside Palace walls until the competition is over."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll just enroll into the Sigrids. They're taking new students, so I hear." Haruki answered. Ayuai smiled too pleasantly.

"Did you bring her, Yumi?" Yumi nodded, turning and knocking twice on the study's double doors. They opened and in stepped Chiyo Sun.

Chiyo had lovely dark eyes with long black lashes. The young woman needed no makeup, for her natural beauty was all she needed. Her gold and red kimono was a new style, baring her shoulders and with long, wide sleeves. Her golden eyes were beautiful to behold, deep and bright. Slender, delicate hands pursed together as she bowed. Her dark thick locks swelled luxuriously over her shoulders, shining in the afternoon light. Her form was perfect, well curved and gifted.

"Konnichi-wa, Ayuia-san." She said, her voice sweeter than honey. Haruki Haya flashed Ayuai a knife, hiding it once again in his sleeve. Sliding behind her, he grabbed her by the waist, pressing the blade against her throat. She smirked and drove her heel into his foot, holding it there as she took a pressure point on the finger of the hand around his waist, then snatched Haruki's blade and managed to turn the table on the blade. It nicked Haruki's finger, making him draw back. He grinned broadly.

"That was nothing. Wait until you see her in her finest!" he said proudly. Chiyo pulled a bright red fan from her sleeve's pocket, flicking it to fan herself. The gentle smile had been replaced by a challenging sneer. Ayuai was most pleased.

"She's perfect." he said. Yumi beamed with pride. "The plan will commense as soon as Iroh returns."

**

* * *

A/N: Do I even know what the meaning of cliffie is? prolly not. So, I was inspired by Watsuki's style of manga with this plot. This chappie was meant to start filling in some blanks that alot of yall might be asking about, and I hate leaving loopholes, because then you'll read this and think, "gosh, those characters were such idiots, They coulda dunnit this way!" and I can't have that! So, if you don't review, I think I'mona jump off a cliff or something, because I recieved like, NO reviews lately, and I put my fave chapter out in Story of Mutant education! READ IT, it is SOO funny. New Teacher's Pet! REVIEW (for I am a review hungry wolf, fear me!or I'll list your name, watevah!) Godsspiker!**


	7. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender

Chapter Seven: Old Friends

* * *

Katara paced the temporary room she had been given. Shortly after returning from serving the Duchess, Mayu had began helping her pack.

"How can they hold somebody's fate so lighty! Where do they get off? I'm sure they wouldn't be so careless if it was their life they were toying with so carelessly!" she growled, throwing up her hands. It accidentally caused the water in the vanity to jump up. She noticed and tried to calm herself.

"Rinho, it's an honor that His Highness even accepted you. Perhaps you should look on this with gratitude rather than self-pity. What will a pity party accomplish?" Mayu asked, folding a robe and placing it in a smaller trunk. Katara stopped for a moment and nodded.

"I guess so." she finally sighed. Her stomach was nervous, feeling like it would fly away any moment. Mayu looked at the finger-twitching girl and smiled tenderly. She patted the empty bed beside her, then took Katara's hands in her own.

"Rinho, it's been an honor to help you this far. Perhaps this is what the spirits want of you. Maybe it is your fallen's way of saying that you must move on. Perhaps it is a message straight from him." Mayu said. Katara's eyes welled.

"I don't think this is what Aang would have wanted for either of us." she said softly, a tears slipping down her face. She brushed it away. Mayu squeezed her hand.

"Maybe, maybe not. Until then, I guess you'll be going to the Fire Nation." A loud knock on the door sounded.

"Excuse me, My Lady? Is the Tenth-Lady-In-Waiting Rinho ready to go?" A soldier asked from the other side of the door. Mayu and Katara exchanged glances.

"Yes, she is."

The door opened and in came a Fire Nation Sigrid. His high was shown by the color of his outfit, which was a chameleon like outfit meant to fit in with forest colors. His face was covered with dark green clothe, dark red hair tied back with a black head band.

"I'm sorry miss, but I must search your belongings in the name of His Higness Fire Lord Zuko." he said apologetically, reaching for the trunk.

"That won't be necessary." A familiar cold voice commented. "I'll do it myself."

In the doorway stood Azula the Fire Nation's Princess. She was wearing basic warrior garb, not enough to weigh her down in battle, but just enough to keep her alive should she need to fight. There was a cold smile on her lips, her eyes narrowed like a cat's. She excused the Sigrid and pulled the trunk onto the bed.

"Quite light for a lady's trunk." she commented, throwing a suspicious glance at Katara. She sifted through the garments, carefully checking inside and out, then throwing them onto the bed when she was finished with them. After searching the trunk for hidden compartments, she gave a satified frown.

"Very well, you may repack everything I've just unloaded. Nothing else may go with you. I'll have to ask you to strip so I can search your garments as well." Azula said. Katara's eyes widened. _She wouldn't!_ she thought to herself. Azula must have read her mind, because that infamous smile spread across her lips again. _She would!_ Katara's mind answered. After a humiliating search, and reloading her trunk, she was allowed to go to the carriage prepared for her.

* * *

Iroh gave the Duchess a low bow before heading off in the direction of the carriage, drawn by soushirui-gunba, better known as the finely bred winged warhorses. He would be sharing a carriage with the young woman drafted into the Emperess Candidates, recieving one of the lower spots by order of the Duchess Toph and Fire Lord Zuko. He had only met the young woman once as she was serving Azula when they had eaten with Duchess Toph, but from the looks of her, she would be a strong candidate. Walking down the path of red bricks, he entered the carriage and sat, awaiting the arrival of Rinho, Tenth-Lady-In-Waiting of Duchess Toph Bai Phong. When the girl finally did enter the carriage, she looked unsure of herself and frightened. Her hair had been quickly and carelessly brushed and her eyes held worry.

"Hello, Lady Rinho. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Iroh, Fire Lord Zuko's Uncle." Old Iroh said with a smile. The girl smiled. She looked so very familiar. He wondered why.

"It is good to meet you, Uncle Iroh." she said softly with a smile. The girl held warmth in the midst of the turmoil she was in. Iroh returned her smile. This was a very wise gift indeed.  
"Rinho!" called The Lady-In-Waiting's voice. "Rinho, don't forget me."

Katara beamed at the face of Mayu, who was standing at the carriage's side.

"Never, mother. Never." Katara answered, holding back the tears she felt welling up. This woman, after all, was the closest thing to her mother since she had died in the raid. Mayu allowed herself to cry freely as she smiled tenderly, brows furrowing with emotion. She held the girl's face with a cupped hand.

"Do well, daughter of mine. Make us proud." her voice trembled, tears rolling down over her cheeks. The driver let out a loud _Hyup!_ and cracked the whip to get the gunba moving. She watched Mayu's face roll out of sight, trying not to cry in front of the Fire Royal.

Uncle Iroh watched the girl's face mask itself with pity. Frowning he commanded the girl to look at him.

"Please, should you need to cry, do it in a lovely gentle manner." Iroh informed her. She nodded and a tear slipped down her face. She delicately fumbled with a handkerchief and wiped the side of her face. Iroh noted with satisfaction that the girl had no makeup on, and that he was in fact seeing her true beauty.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." Iroh said softly. The girl looked weary, as if unsure of what she should say.

"What would you like to know?" she asked, drying her tears. _Interesting.._ Iroh thought to himself.

"Tell me a bit about your family." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she met his gaze with a calm one of her own.

"I don't remember much about my past. My mother was murdered, my father killed in war, and my brothers forsook me for war purposes." she said evenly. Iroh was almost shocked at her calm nature. Looking a little harder, he saw sorrow locked behind her eyes. She had been in a great deal of pain, but it had not stopped her. "I was adopted by Mayu and her husband, and I've lived with them ever since."

Iroh nodded, admiring the girl.

Katara felt horrible. She was a liar and she was good at it. There seemed to be genuine sympathy in his eyes. She loathed him for looking at her like that, but she refused. She was already beggining to fade her past from her.

* * *

After the departure of the Fire Lord and the Royal Fire Family, Toph was tired of entertaining guests. She shed the heavy robes she had been wearing in her personal chambers with the help of her maids. After washing, Toph let out a long sigh. She was imprisoned here, in all these fancy dresses and marble columns. They were more of an earthen tomb engraved with pretty stones and decorations, but in the end, it would ultimately end in death. Her maids helped her in bed and left her in the room. After assuring herself they were gone, she got out of bed and went to her drawers. Beneath a lacey bodice she had tucked a training outfit, consisting of a simple pair of long shorts, a shirt, and a two sashes. One would hold her shirt over her pants, the other would tie back the loose sleeves. She put them on and snuck outside to the garden.

The air blew over her face, teasing her black hair. She couldn't see her reflection in the water she was dangling her feet in, nor did she want to. She bended a rock beneath the pond's surface, creating a few waves. Someone was creeping up behind her, and judging by the extremely uneven steps, it was either a clumsy, drunken servant, or Aang.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" Aang's voice came. She smirked to herself.

"I should be asking you the same. Weren't you in bed?"

"For a while. I needed a breath of air. That room gets really boring after the first three seconds you're in it." he said with laughter in his voice. She huffed and turned her head straight ahead, relaxing her neck muscles. Aang tapped his foot nervously. She heard him clear his throat.

"So... what are you doing out here?" He asked. Irritated, she tried to close her eyes and wish him away, though either way it wouldn't matter.

"I'm trying to meditate."

"Wha? I didn't know you were a meditater." He commented. She frowned, showing her irritation.

"Yeah, I'm a Duchess. I have a big job, and big jobs mean stress, and stress needs meditation. Therefore, I meditate." She said calmly, reminding herself that a great leader is composed. The quiet then swallowed her, a breeze tousling her hair again. It stayed that way for a record time of one minute before Aang spoke up again.

"May I join you?" came his soft voice. Toph cleared her face of emotion again, contemplating her answer. Finally, mercy won out.

"Yes."

Aang sat down beside her, shifting to get himself comfortable. When he finally did manage to get comfortable, there was nothing but silence between them.

Aang watched Toph's peaceful face settle as soon as he was quiet. She actually looked peaceful despite the storm that was coming through the Avatar's mind. The message to King Boomi would be delayed at least two months. Aang tried to hold hack his sigh of exhaustion. He had seen Toph sneaking through the palace and decided to try and follow her to see what she was up to. When she had come here, it was the last thing he expected.

He studied her in quiet awe, eyes snatching the beauty that sat before him in meditation. Her eyes were closed despite her blindness, her focus on something in her mind. Her hair had stayed long, ebony locks spilling over her shoulders. The customary bun was no longer there, but the beauty her untamed hair showed was unspeakable. Soft, pale skin glowed in the moonlight, reflecting off the pond's surface like a white candle. Her feet dangled in the water, leaving her arms folded in her lap and head bowed. With that, he noted her once rough looking fingers and feet were now polished and clean. He frowned once again.

The thought of taming Toph troubled him. Her blunt strength set her apart from all those other girls, making her unique and one of a kind. Now she seemed like one of the many noblewomen he had seen prancing on the street with their heads held high. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his doubt. No, Toph was not like those snooty women. She still held strength, and just because she could not show it in a physical way, she had shown it in the decisions she had made. Nodding to himself happily at this final resolution, he let himself soak in the simple warmth of her company.

* * *

"I've had enough of all this waiting, I want you to find that body and prove to me yourself that the Avatar is dead!" a man growled. His pure white hair seperated him from any of the other men in the room. His form-fitting stealth suit was overlapped with flap of cloth in front of his groin, and another wide strip to cover his hind parts. A belt was fastened over his chest, carrying a varriety of weapons, from a few kunai to dozens of bottled poison darts called senbon dangling at the end. Another worn belt was wrapped around his stomach, holding a sheathed katana at his right hip and small wakizashi on his left. His hair was short, hugging the frame of his head and spiking dagerously. Two long, thick chunks of hair came down and teased his shoulders, framing his face with an eery white glow.

His face itself was dark, but extremely pale, holding a scar on his left cheek and an even deeper one on his right eye. His soldiers looked on him with fear, knowing that this man would without a doubt kill one of them for even the slightest mistake.

"General, we have tried to locate it. They have taken care to keep it's where-abouts quiet, and are holding a funeral in each different Nation!" the Lieutenant answered finally. The General's face contorted into a snarl as he threw a senbon dart at the Lieutenant's carotid artery with frightening precision. It simply scraped the man's neck, his face almost sagging with relieve.

"The darts should be taking affect any moment now. Remove this man before he hits my floor." The General said. Two more soldiers escorted the poisoned Lieutenant out.

General Jet's grim face did not change as he turned his back on the two other Lieutenants.  
"The Yu Yan Archer's leader informs me that the previous Lieutenant buried the body miles from the Omashu sector. Start your investigation there. Do not return until you are sure he is dead. If he is alive, send me a message and go after him. I want that boy dead." Jet growled, his menacing scowl felt across the room. The two other men ducked quickly and left. Jet clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palm until it drew blood. He grinned to himself.

_Beware Avatar. If you're still out there, I'll kill you myself if I have to, you traitor!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Bla, ha ha ha!... **

**How many times must you do that!-scream reviewers... godsspiker looks away sheepishly...**

**So, I have finally given our new enemy a face, and a makeover to help him hide it! I hoped he would remind me a bit of Riku from Kingdom Hearts(geesh I'm sucha cheater), but I wanted him to have his own style. His face has problably kinda thinned out now, no longer a teenager but about twenty years old with a hair-do that I saw on Aunt Wu's assistant in The Fortune teller and a little added twist of my own. Hopefully, it isn't TOO much of an OC, but hey, we gotta make our writings our own... Now that the novel is finished, I hope you read and reveiw... he he..**

**Godsspiker!**


	8. The Training Begins

Disclaimers: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender...

Chapter Eight: The Training Begins

* * *

Iroh and Katara rode the rest of the day long journey in silence. After hours of travel, they came to a halt at an old Inn on the border of the Fire Nation. The owners welcomed the Fire Royals with open arms.

"Welcome to the Golden Dragon Inn and Bath House!" said the host. Iroh smiled, pushing Katara forward.

"I'm afraid we will require an extra room." He said with a goofy grin. The host nodded.

"Absolutely, General Iroh." The man said with a quick bow. He went and spoke with one of his servants, frowned, then plastered on his host smile.

"My lady, I'm afraid we're rather full. You'll be sleeping in the next available room, but until them, I'm afraid we'll have to room you up with His Higness General Iroh." he said with a bow. His face looked frightened as if she would slay him should he not cooperate. Iroh waited for her reaction. Katara sighed, but smiled wearily.

"That will be fine, thank you." She said softly. Iroh was rather pleased, though he figured most of her temper was reigned by fatigue.

And he was right. Katara was too tired to be upset, and just ready to hit a pillow, whether it was on the floor or the softest bed in the kingdom. The General shut the door behind them, only after asking for a curtain to seperate the two beds in the room. Servants came back with foldout paper wall within seconds of the request, followed closely by two other servants with their trunks. After they had changed in seperate rooms, Iroh informed her of her new schedule

"We'll be staying here until the Fire Lord catches up. That should be in a few days, I'm afraid." He said with a lighthearted chuckle. "In the meantime, I suppose I'll just begin the training. You'll be a little late by the time we get home, and the ladies will have already been selected by my decree."

Iroh sat at the bed.

"Be prepared for early rising, Lady Rinho." He said with a smile in his voice.Katara resisted the urge to laugh at the old man as he groaned with the purest pleasure of simply lying on his bed. She waited until she heard Iroh's familiar snoring before changing into a simple nightgown and laying down, contemplating what the new day would hold for her.

* * *

Katara was woken by a servant early the next morning.

"Change into this." he said, handing her a strange skirt-like cloth and thin robe. The strange skirt was faded red, going down to her upper thighs and tying up on her chest. _Cerntainly not modest._ she mused silently. Once changed, she was lead to a small room that they offered massages and other relaxing treatments to their weary guests. The servant left the nervous Katara in the room lit only by a large crevice in the roof. She stood by the table awaiting orders of what she should do next when the door opened quietly, admitting a tall smiling man. His sharp face made her even more uneasy with his casually groomed nature. Dark hair hung straight down, crowding around his ears and clinging to his neck. Golden eyes in a pale face reminded her a bit of Zuko, but the kindness in them directly countered the thought. His shoulders were straight, held back in a humble fashion, but he stood with a high head telling her he was of high class.

"Good morning, Lady Rinho. I'm sure you are rather confused as to what His Higness General Iroh meant when he said training." the man smiled. "Allow me to tell you what will be happening in the next year. Now don't be nervous at all, it's only natural that you be frightened in the first few days of training, or should I say, pampering."

Katara frowned at the word. He noted this and laughed softly.

"Yes, when the Fire Lord issued the decree to gather two hundred of the lovliest women in the Fire Nation and spend a half a year spoiling them, it caught the whole court's attention. You'll undergo months of beauty treatments, ranging from massages to soaking in the finest scents, all in preparation to spend one night with His Highness the Fire Lord Himself."

Again, Katara let her thoughts show in a frown.

"A night with the Fire Lord... in what sense to the word?" She asked.

"You will be given the oppurtunity to bed one of the most powerful men in the world, young woman. You and hundreds of other women." The man said. Katara's legs gave way. Zuko with other women? Somehow, she couldn't really wrap her mind around the concept. Zuko would be, uh, with, dozens, no, hundreds of other women. The man laughed and caught her, mistaking her display for excitement.

"Yes, yes I know, it's quite an honor..." He mumbled as she groaned. He helped her limp to the table and sit down. When she finally got the strength up, she glared.

"An honor... to bed a man... who's been with... **hundreds** of other women!" She sputtered, then held back the distasteful saliva in her mouth.

"I'm afraid I was so hasty to tell you the objective of your mission I forgot to introduce myself!" he said with a soft smile. "My name is Jisuru, one of the many coaches for the girls in the palace. Many of us were gathered once the decree was issued, and though many changes have been made, we are all prepared to make you all into the finest Emperess Candidates in the world." Katara nodded after pushing the first shock from her mind.

"Your first session begins today, and since you aren't at the palace, General Iroh has requested that you begin treatments here. So please, relax, and enjoy yourself, My Lady." he said, clapping his hands for the servants to come in.

* * *

Jisuru was almost unsure of the girl he had been assigned to. She didn't really have the beauty that many of the other candidates possesed. The girl's short hair reminded him of a young man's, and while it looked as though it might have grown a bit, it was still a scruffy color. Her skin was rough and worked dried, not half as lovely as some of the noble girls he had met when the girls had first come in. He studied her for a moment, the servants standing silently and waiting for his judgement.

"Begin with a massage, then rub in the dragon lily oil. Her hair needs a little bit of sprucing, so I want you to give her hair a clay treatment, that and rinse with some jasmine oils. I want a boreh scrub as well, then she is to be given her candidate clothing. Such as she was wearing when she arrived won't do, those are commoner clothes." he said quietly to the servant.

The girl still looked rather frightened, listening for what he was saying.

"After today, we'll be heading back for the Fire Nation, and then you can join the other Candidates in their treatments." He said sternly. He turned on his heel and left the girl to the beauty ritual, knowing she was problably terrified at the moment. The look on the poor girl's face when she had heard the Fire Lord would be bedding hundreds of beautiful women was priceless, like she couldn't believe a man could. Jisuru chuckled to himself. If the girl knew how many attacks the poor man had from fangirls every day, she would know he was more the ready to take on two hundred of the Fire Nation's most beautiful women.

* * *

Katara watched Jisuru leave. She was still in a bit of shock from hearing Zuko would be, uh, getting fresh, with hundreds of other women, and somehow she felt repulsed. Her tribe had grown reared her on the custom of not being with a man until you were married. It was dishonorable to soil your purity in such an intimate way with a man you weren't married to, and it went the same way on the part of the men of the tribe. Somehow, she just couldn't see Prince Zuko like that, nor did she want to even try. The servants lead her to another table with cotton sheets on it, surrounded by paper walls that were tinged pink. It contrasted the dark gray rock of the floor, giving the small space an sharp, earthy tone. The table was covered with tulip blossoms, all of them freshly picked and smelling sweet with their fragrance. The servant instructed her to remove her clothing and lay on the table, covered with the sheet if she so pleased. Katara hesitated, then seeing she would have no other choice, stripped and scrambled onto the table, laying face down. She would be mortified should a man be giving her a massage. Thankfully, a young woman walked in with a bottle of fragrant oil.

"Is this your first time in a bathhouse?" the woman asked softly, pouring a bit of the cool oil on Katara's back.

"Yes." came her muffled answer. The woman chuckled.

"I can tell. You're as stiff as a board. Relax, don't worry! You are in good hands."

"I'm sorry." Katara said, feeling a blush creep along her cheeks. She had never been pampered, and she hardly even knew what the word meant. Most Water Tribe women were robust and tough, able to stand cold temperatures and finish chores in freezing weather. The woman's fingers dug gently into her sore shoulder muscles, and she could feel the tense muscles release as the woman's palms worked out the muscles in her back. Katara sighed at the delightful releif that came with it. So she would be getting these treatments daily? She could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: I got a laugh outta that last line. I can't help but remember Zuko's Flamethrower where Zuko gets attacked by rabid fangirls. I am beggining to lose interest in him anyway, Kakashi Sensei is so much hotter(but a bit perverted... One Thousand Years of Pain Jutsu, anyone?). So now I have revealed to you what will be Katara's schedule for the next six months, following the next six months of Zuko bedding two hundred women... Wow, that sounds so wrong.. Strangely enough, think of King Solomon.. He had six hundred wives and over a thousand concubines, dude. Two hundred on Zuko's part is nothing. I still feel a bit... grossed out though... Godsspiker random...**


	9. Enemies In Need

Disclaimers: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, Nick does.

Chapter Nine: Enemies in Need

When Fire Lord Zuko finally arrived to meet Iroh and Katara with Princess Azula, Katara had recieved five days of special treatments and was barred from seeing the Fire Lord in any way. Before going outside, Iroh had the servants dress her in a loose dark red dress that concealed her arms, shoulders, and legs all the way to her ankles. Her feet were covered with petite red shoes with gold embrodering and her hair and face was covered with a maroon colored veil lined with brick red. Her eyes were even covered so that as she passed the Fire Lord and bowed in respect, he wouldn't be able to tell what color of eyes she had. Only upon entering the carraige could she take it off. The servants told her exactly what to do in front of Zuko, and then to quickly enter the carraige with Iroh. The hot veils and clothes pressed against her, making her a bit claustrophobic. She sighed in the waiting room, shuffling her well endowed foot across the floor. She started when a servant prodded her and lead her to the doors. They opened for her and she bowed when she heard her name.

"Her Ladyship, Rinho of the Earth Nation."

She kept her head down, trying to show respect to the people traveling with her. When she came to the end of the line, where the Fire Lord was standing tall, she glanced up at him, bowing slowly, then rose and turned quickly to avert the people's gaze. General Iroh was announced, and when he got in the carraige he closed the door. He chuckled to himself seeing her pant.

"You can remove your veil, miss." he said quickly. He helped the young woman unmask herself.

"Thank you." She said with a smile of relief.

Iroh was still wondering who in the world the young woman reminded him of. As they continued their journey he watched her fiddle nervously as he studied her intently.

"So tell me did you enjoy your treatments?" He asked, trying to strike up casual conversation. Most of the other contestants he had been with struck him as either nervous and shy, stuck up and snotty, or nobel and quiet. But this girl smiled with a blush.

"Very much, thank you." She answered. Iroh chuckled.

"I'm rather fond of the massage with sesame oil myself." he said, letting out a boisterous laugh. She chuckled with him.

"Actually, they used jasmine oil on me." she said quickly. "It smells wonderful."

Iroh allowed his jaw to drop. They were really sparing no expense on these girls.

"Really! I do believe that is one of my favorite oils, other than the cocobutter cream that they keep hidden for special guests, of course." Lady Rinho looked amazed. They continued to talk, rather comfortably Iroh noted, about all sorts of different beauty products and treatments.

Ayuai paced in front of his guest. He was getting more and more impatient.

"I need more time!" he growled. Jet smirked. He had since dyed his hair again, this time placing a bright red streak in his hair on the left side.

"I have a distraction. It's in the process of being delivered, so get your underwear out of the knot you put it in." Jet said, leaning farther back on Ayuai's chair. Ayuai frowned.

"And what is this distraction?" The ruthless general's smile chilled him to the bone.

"Are your ready to celebrate the death of another Fire Royal?"

Azula sat in the head carraige with Zuko. They had sat in silence for hours, listening to the rumbling carraige until a sound penetrated the walls.

"Mercy! Mercy! Stop for a poor soul!" Came a young man's voice. "Please, show us mercy and heal my lady!"

Zuko and Azula exchanged glances as the carraige came to a halt.

"Let me go check things out." Azula said, taking the handle of the door. Zuko waved his hand and continued to gaze out the window. Azula turned the knob and left the carriage. A young man was kneeling by a dark haired woman, who seemed paralyzed on the spot. She was groaning in pain.

"What's the problem here?" Azula demanded. The man quickly rose.

"My name is Ko, and this is my wife, Jun. Please, an odd animal came and stunned my wife! Have mercy! Please have it in your heart to spare us some help." He pleaded.

Azula raised a brow and sighed. _Me and my stupid soft heart. I only wish I could return to being the heartless witch I once was. Then I might actually have it in me to kill that pathetic excuse for a brother._

"Give them some medical supplies and let us be on our way." She said. With that, she turned and went back to the carriage. As she opened the door, there were arrays of gasps, and Azula turned to see what the matter was. There was a sudden, there was a sickening squelching sound.

Zuko's head whipped around at the sound. He had been in battle long enough to know it. Azula was standing in the carraige doorway. She turned and blinked in surprise, a look of total innocence alarming Zuko in ways he had never known.

"Azula!"

"oh.." was all she uttered.

There, just barely poking through the front of her left shoulder just barely in the middle of her shoulder, was an arrow head. A tear slipped from her clear eyes.

"Azula!" Zuko cried as his sister fell forward. There was a small bang of a smoke bomb, and Zuko grabbed his sister's body and hauled it into the carraige, laying it on it's side.

"GO!" He roared. With that command, whether they were on the carraige or not it whipped forward. Azula's body trembled.

"Get it out." she whispered weakly. "You've got to remove it and sear it shut, Zuko."

"What if it hit vital organs?" he demanded weakly, trying desperately not to show any emotions. Azula glared at him, wincing at the pain.

"My heart is in the middle of my chest you imbecile. Now hurry up before I bleed to death." she gasped. Zuko nodded and proceded to open up his sister's armour. The shot had been from a short distance, since the arrow had been planted so deeply. The driver suddenly poked his head back, and Zuko moved to hide his sister's indecency.

"Where do we stop, My Lord and Liege?" he asked nervously as Zuko's black look.

"Don't stop until we get back to the palace. Now HURRY UP!" Zuko hissed with smoke coming from his mouth.

He turned back to Azula and unpinned the shirt from the arrow, sweat beading on his forhead. Now he gripped the arrow, causing Azula to shudder in pain. He drew his hand back.

"Do you want me to just die here! Get it out... " she coughed suddenly. Zuko nodded, and he got behind her. Grabbing the arrow's tale, he took it firmly. Azula whimpered. Zuko clenched it.

"It's coming out now.." he assured her.

"Get it over with!"

Zuko ripped the arrow from it's victim. Azula screamed in pain as blood stained the carraige floor.

Katara and Iroh were alarmed when they stopped and started so abruptly, and even more alarmed when an earpiercing shriek came from ahead and they didn't stop for it.

"What's going on?" Katara asked quickly. Iroh shrugged.

"I do not know." he answered truthfully. "And I don't like the sound of it either."

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Zuko was desperately trying to stop the Azula's bleeding, heating his small knife and trying to sear it shut. Her cries of pain and the tears made him hesitate all the more. After a few hours more of travel they came to the palace. One of the soldiers hade been halfway intelligent and had gone ahead to warn the palace physicians to be ready when the royal family arrived home. The moment they did arrive, Katara and Iroh were told to stay in the carraige. Palace physicians rushed to Zuko and Azula's carraige, taking the bleeding and pale princess in. Zuko ran beside the stretcher they carried her inside with, watching his sister's breathing slow. Soon he was no longer allowed to continue with them for the sake of curing her in a sanitary room.News had carried quickly around the Fire Nation that their own princess had been fatally shot. The moment Iroh heard what had happened, and when, the Great Dragon was infuriated. He had sent out to find these two mysterious slayer, bent on finding them and burning them to a crisp in his own two hands.

Once finally inside the palace, Katara nervously searched the halls for the birthing room, one of the most sterile rooms in the palace. She stumbled into it about an hour later, when they had laid Princess Azula to rest. She was groaning, but asleep. Katara brushed the young woman's dampened hair back. This was the woman that had attempted to assasinate her countless times. When Azula moved, she flinched. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. She dampened her hands with the water the physicians had set by her bed, making a glove of water spread over her fingers. Moving the sheets out of the way and unwrapping the wound, she studied the princess' cuts. The marred flesh was larger than it should've been for an arrow wound. Some idiot must've just yanked it out. It looked infected, and if it wasn't cleaned and seared shut, it become fatal and eventually kill Azula. She brushed the wound with her fingertips, the water seeping into the wound and cleansing it. After she was finished cleansing, she wiped the water off onto a towl and took another towl to put over Azula's forhead.

"I'm so sorry for this. It's for the best." she whispered to the princess. She removed a knife from her dress and used one of the many torches to heat the knife, taking more water in her other hand to cool off the searing flesh. She closed the wound with one hand, searing the flesh as she went. Azula moaned in pain, her eyes fluttering open once or twice, but soon passing out from the heat of it. After nearly vomitting twice, Katara had finally finished up, and had seared the wound completely shut. Thankfully it wasn't too serious, barely hitting vital organs and missing by a fraction. Katara wiped the sweat off her forehead and put the knife down. She took a water-gloved hand and cooled the hot flesh off, then replaced the towl over her forehead with a fresh one and rose. Princess Azula would live, and Katara saw to that. She quietly bowed, and cautiously left as not to be noticed by the palace gaurds.

**A/N: What, am I just really REALLY unpopular with all these people! What am I, target number one! I'm sorry to the person that just vomitted after reading this, One because I can't type your name without cursing, literally, and Two because you vomitted. But listen, I can't pay you for a new computer, because mine is breaking down as we speak and if you don't like this... STOP READING IT! godsspiker inhales, exhales, sits Budda style... I am calm now... Thanks for the nicer reviews, anyhow...**


	10. Healthy Competition

Chapter 10: Healthy Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.. But I find comfort in the fact that you don't either...

The Great Dragon of the West was never rash about burning things on impulse, and never did so because he believed it wasn't according to a Royal's conduct. Much unlike his younger, tempermental, dead Brother. However, today he would make an exception. Iroh had spent a few moments in the gym, terrorizing some of the guards from a distance at his power, then had tried to relax in a good long soak in the tub. Nothing helped. Knowing Azula might die at any moment was beggining to take it's toll on him. While the two had never gotten along, Azula was still Ursa's daughter, and Iroh loved Ursa like the sister she had become. Azula was one thing that Azula left in his care, whether she was a power hungry monster or not.

In the end, Iroh was stuck with walking in the garden in the inner courts of the palace awaiting news of Azula's condition. He walked under the cherry red arch, the black polished rooftops gleaming in the soft sunlight that poured into the courtyard. It was almost an open space, save the walls around it, covered with green grass and even a few small hills to make it look larger than it really was. Dark red maples were planted there, their blood red leaves floating around in the breeze. Other than a few other maples and tulip trees, that was about it. Iroh paced the small black stone path leading past a bench that was polished with a clean coat of red paint that sat beneath the only blooming sakura tree in the garden. And sitting on the bench was a young woman whom he recognized as Rinho.

The girl was blissfully unaware of his presence, her eyes closed in pure joy with a smile on her face that drew the tension out of the old General. He hated to do so, but cleared his throat to alert her of his presence. She looked up, a bit startled, but smiled at his presence. She rose and bowed low in his presence.

"Lady Rinho, such a pleasant surprise!" He exlcaimed with a chuckle. He sat on the bench and folded his hands over his massive stomach.

"It's good to see you as well, Great Dragon." She said with a smile. "I felt I needed a little bit alone time."

The General smiled, and she could see a hint of mischief behind his eyes.

"What, is the pampering too much for a spoiled girl like you?" he teased. She cocked one eyebrow up at his jest, mouth turning up in a broad grin.

"I've never experienced so much time lying in front of someone naked, or had to sit still just so they could painfully remove a few hairs from my eyebrows." she laughed. Iroh winced playfully.

"Ah yes, tweezing the eyebrows does hurt quite a bit." Iroh could see Rinho's mouth tip as she stared at the two bushes above his eyes. He gave a goofy smile, drawing a laugh from the young woman. "In my younger age, of course."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Good General, you seem troubled." She said gently. He let out a long sigh.

"A little." he said with a fiegning smile of reassurance. The look on her face said she knew otherwise. He wouldn't have believed himself either.

"If it is none of my business, then thats fine. I understand. But if you want to talk about it at all, My Lord." she said softly.

Rinho bowed and was turning to leave when he halted her.

"Perhaps you would enjoy a cup of tea with me and my nephew later this evening?" He asked. She face knoted into a frown.

"But Fire Lord Zuko isn't to see us until the night we are to meet him?" she asked. The General chuckled.

"He's seen quite a few of the ladies already. In fact, tomorrow we are to line all two-hundred candidates and he is going to weed a few out. Perhaps you'll gain better standings with him should you catch his eye tonight." he answered slyly. She seemed to hesitate still, but she eventually gave into his pleadings and nodded with a smile.

"You must work on your puppy face, Great General. I think it's a bit worn from too much use." She laughed over her shoulder.

**XxXxX**

To be completely honest, Katara could care less if she were in good standing with Zuko. In fact, if it were all the same, she would like to just be sent back home. This was all just a big misunderstanding in her book, seeing as she was practically pushed out the door. She looked around the corner to the bedroom she was assigned. After she was sure nobody was there, she quickly went in. To her surprise, Jisuru, her trainer, was there. He was giving her a stern look at first, making her wonder if she'd done something wrong. But when his face suddenly lit into a smile as he grabbed her and squeezed her to his chest in an excited hug, she thought twice.

"Lady Rinho, you are a genuis! Do you hear me?! GENUIS!" he said, taking her wrists and dancing her around the room. She halted him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you even talking about there? What did I do?" Katara asked.

"I've heard that you recieved an invitation to dine with the Great General Iroh and Fire Lord Zuko tonight!" He said, excitment still in his voice. She frowned._ Word certainly does get around fast._ She thought. Jirsuru was quickly rushing around the room, calling for a few servants to help her begin her night out with the Fire Lord.

**XxXxX**

The phycisian attending Azula was huddling over her on the Fire Lord's orders for the umpteenth time that day. Zuko paced behind him as the doctor checked his older sister's wounds. He paced for a few moments until he heard a clatter of the metal surgical tools. Alarmed he quickly went to the door.

"What's wrong?" He growled, worry beggining to seep into his voice. The doctor looked stunned as he continued to unwrap his sister's bandages. To Zuko's surprise, the wounds were simply scarring and only in need of a few stitches. Everything looked clean and sterile, and there was no evidence of the infection that had begun after the second day of treating it.

"The wounds are completely clean! It's a miracle.." The physician whispered. Zuko's heart skipped, but he didn't let it show.

"So she'll live?" he asked, placidity returning to his voice. The physician nodded slowly, never turning away from Azula. "Very well. Stitch it up and let it heal for three days. She isn't to get up in that time."

Azula's hand suddenly shot up, snatching Zuko's wrist. Her eyes were half lidded, looking groggy and tired.

"Don't even think about it, Zuzu." she hissed, using his wrist to sit up. "I'll be up in half that time. And when I get up and out of here, you'll be the first person I slap."

Zuko smirked.

"Oh really?" he said, poking her just above the arrow wound in her shoulder. She hissed and fell back down onto her bed, cursing him as she went. "Get some rest, you stubborn mule. I'll have the soldiers send you your paperwork while you are bedridden.

She blinked at him as he turned on his heel.

"You are even more evil than Father!" She roared from the doors that were closing behind him. Fire Lord Zuko was escorted to his study by one of the many concubines of the palace. He excused the girl and posted guards at the head of his doors. Once all was clear and he was alone, he slumped onto his elbows, head in hands as he sighed in relief. A knock sounded at his door.

"What?!" he growled, slamming his palms on his desk. It wasn't a wonder father went mad. Nobody left him to himself! The voice that followed the nervous knock was small and timid.

"Your Higness, you Uncle has told me to extend an invitation to you for dinner with him and a guest. He wants to know if you accept, My Lord." a feminie voice squeaked. Zuko wanted to claw his eyes out as of now, but resisted the temptation.

"Inform my Uncle that I accept his invitation. You may also inform him that this better be worth my time." He answered after a few moments of deep thought.

**XxXxX**

The preparations made for Katara's dinner with the Fire Lord had been kept as quiet as possible, but ended up in Chiyo's lovely hands moments after the hint of a rumor had started. Chiyo Sun's noble blood had landed her a high spot in the women's quarters, and the fact the Fire Lord himself admonished her beauty was enough to grant her a suite in the Palace. As of now, she had let her silky black hair fall over her shoulders and was dressed in a loosely adorned robe of yellow silk. Her sultry position on the silken couch sitting in her bedchambers made it hard for the young officer who was now informing her of Rinho's ventures not to stare.

"And the dinner is tonight?" She asked, her sweet voice ringing through the chamber. The officer gulped rather loudly, nodding. A sigh escaped her ruby-red lips, then a chuckle.

"It seems I have some competition." She said softly. Her golden eyes now turned at the officer as she rose slowly, watching his body stiffen with humor. She brushed his chin.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the dining room is, would you?" she pouted, one precious lip jutting below the other as she ran her fingertip back and forth over his jaw. The soldier shuddered.

"Its..._gulp_... Just beyond the third corridor, a little ways from the Main Throne Room." He answered hoarsely. Satisfied with her answer, she turned abruptly. The poor soldier looked like a wounded puppy as she pulled the robe around her frame and waved her hand.

"You're dismissed." She commanded taughtly. Chiyo's anger welled up a bit, flames dancing in her hot eyes as she brushed through her hair with a soft brush and oil. _Well now, we can't have Lady Rinho having all the fun, can we?_ She thought to herself as she began to fiddle with the cosmetics on her massive marble vanity.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: Yeah yeah, kill me later, ladies and gents! I just now went through the average chapter lengths, and realized, HOLY CRAP! I have another chapter of Robes of Glory ready to go! I hope I brought out a little more of Katara's happy side. BTW! This chapter is dedicated to my loving readers who so valiantly protected me against F U's atrociaous language and reviews! FU F YOU, this goes out to you! I was laughing soo hard when I read your review, it nearly brought tears of joy to my eyes! Be ready for another chapter soon, seeing as I did another half by accident.. C ya!**

**Godsspiker!!**


	11. Dinner for Four

Chapter 11: Dinner for Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender..

Although already at least four weeks into the competition with good standings, Katara didn't land quiet so nice a spot as Chiyo, and ended up having to borrow things from random girls in the competition. However, what was borrowed was put to good use. Katara was lead to a vanity in the older section of the palace that was for the concubines general usage. Jisuru escorted her to these massive baths, where he ordered a seperate tub to be filled with hot water scented with cherry blossoms. As it was, poor Katara had to undergo another ridiculous sea salt scrub and wash in scented oils and soaps.

"Can't we keep it simple this time, Jisuru?" she whined as the servants rubbed the oils into her skin. Jisuru frowned.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" he asked. Katara raised a brow as she made him note her raw pink skin and watering eyes.

"I appreciate the help, but too much is too much. If you keep using so many scents, I don't think I'll ever be able to smell tomorrow!" she laughed. He frowned in defeat.

"Fine. Pick out at least **one** scent though." He snorted as he turned on his foot to leave. Katara dismissed the servants that were rubbing the salts into her skin. She would happily do it herself. When she was positive she was alone, she began her most personal ritual, one she hadn't been able to do in weeks. Katara stood in the hot water and pulled the curtain around her tub. She raised her hands in the customary water-bending stance and began to let the water slide over her sore skin. Healing herself was one thing she had taught herself to do almost instinctively during the war. She was used to fighting and healing at the same time, although it did tend to take alot out of her. The healing blue water slipped around her wrists, forearms, neck, into every pained crevice from the horid salt scrub. It's cool touch soothed her, and moments later, she was washing the coolness away with hot water. She let it envelope her body and fought to hide a moan at the relief it provided.

"Lady Rinho?" Jisuru's voice sounded, startling her. There was a loud _slap_ as the water dropped back into the tub and she quickly sat into the water.

"Yes?" she answered weakly. There was a pause.

"Are you about ready to come out?" She nodded, slapped herself for nodding then let out a quick, "Yes!".

xXxXxXxXx

The Fire Lord dressed in casual place attire, allowing a small group to accompany him. His stride was unmercifully quick, his attention being diverted with every hall he passed.

"My Lord, we need your signature here!" Called a servant, running toward them.

"Fire Lord Zuko, please choose one of these for your new bathroom arrangements!" called a maid, hastily running after the group. Zuko stopped midstep.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed, his servants cringing. He lifted a finger towards each one of the servants in a threatening manner. "I'm having dinner with my uncle. Should one of you bring up ONE more useless subject on this night, the one night I chose to relax, I'll have each of you skinned alive."

With that, the servants fell silent and one by one, silently left, as did the party following their Fire Lord. Zuko picked up his strides again, this time unhindered. Zuko was ready to turn down the final hall in victory when he suddenly rammed into something. A young woman started before the Fire Lord, dropping the bright red silk fan that matched her kimono.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord. Please, forgive my clumsiness." Zuko's brow lifted and he quickly flicked his wrist in dismissal.

XxX

Chiyo could already tell by his casual demeanor, even after seeing her in her finest robes, that he would be harder to win over. She bowed with the greatest respect, trying to catch his attention with her loyalty.

"May your humble servant ask where you are going in such a rush?" His face twisted into a look of annoyance and frustration.

"Where I go is my own business, Lady...?" he looked to her for the answer. Chiyo kept her triumph to herself.

"Lady Chiyo Sun, of the Honorable Sun family." She answered with a low bow, sweeping the floor with the flaming red kimono. When she rose, she glanced around. "My Lord, I've noticed you're without an escort. Would you care if I walked with you?"

Zuko kept at least a scowl off his face. The last thing he wanted was another person interupting his dinner. Her eyes caught his with golden innocence that allowed a fleeting doubt. His uncle was rumored to have a female guest at the dinner, why shouldn't he?

"You may." He answered curtly. "Please learn to keep up with me."

Zuko began his quick pace for the final time. To his surprise, the young woman didn't complain or slow down once.

xXxXxXxXx

Katara sat beside General Iroh, laughing with him as he relived his army days.

"So Chang looks at me," the elderly man said between puffing laughter, " and he says, 'Iroh! Your tent caught fire you fool!'" With that, Iroh went into bellowing laughter, wiping the corners of his eyes. Katara was giggling wildly at the ridiculous story when a gaurdsman entered.

"His Royal Highness, Honorable Fire Lord Zuko has arrived to dine with his humble servants!" Katara and Iroh took it as their que to rise. Hoping to be polite and remain unrecognized, Katara dropped her gaze to the floor. Zuko's boots landed heavily on the carpeted floor, she could hear him enter. Some softer shuffling followed him, causing Katara's eyes to dart past Zuko's squared frame to the young woman behind him. She instantly recognized her as Chiyo, one of the higher standing contestants in the race for emperess.

"His Royal Highness is accompanied by Lady Chiyo Sun." With that, the door closed behind them. Katara sat at the square table beside Iroh as Zuko took his seat.

"Uncle. It's good to see you well." He said quietly. A maid entered the room from the loosely drawn chambers that lead to the kitchen.

"Lady Rinho, it's quite a surprise to see you here." Came Chiyo's tight observation. Katara's mouth purse slightly. She could hear the mocking tone in Chiyo's voice, one that drove her insane. The first time Katara met Lady Chiyo, her displeasure with the woman was at an optimum level. This woman insisted being first because of her, 'higher breeding'. Katara had had to reign herself from slapping that smug smile off her face. As of now, the woman had completely changed with the mood. Feigned innocence was the greatest tool at work here. Katara writhed inwardly. She refused to let this coniving little wench win, even if she herself wasn't in it to the fullest. At least she could take a few out with her.

"You as well, Lady Chiyo." She answered evenly.

A maid entered the room with a teapot in her hands. Katara met her at the door with a polite bow, taking the tea from straining fingers and coming to the Fire Lord.

"Tea, My Lord?" Zuko nodded. She took his cup, poured the molten liquid in the cup, and bowed. She followed suite with Iroh, then Chiyo, and served herself last.

"So, Lady Rinho. You must tell me of the most recent treatments you've recieved! You're skin is ravishing!" He admired. Katara blushed.

"Actually, all I really did was stop using the salt scrub so often. It was rubbing my skin raw." She answered.

"What is your secret to such smoothness? Which cream do you use?" He asked. She thought momentarily, opened her mouth to speak... And was interrupted by Chiyo.

"Please, you must try the gingeroot buttercream. It's most efficient on aging skin!" She offered sweetly. Katara bit her lip, Iroh frowned, and Zuko let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, Uncle. It seems you aren't as young as you once were!" He laughed. Chiyo seemed to blushed when Iroh buttoned his lip into a pout.

"Oh, General! I'm so very sorry, please forgive that slip of the tongue!" The old General waved her off, patting his enormous belly.

"Now now, enough of me. How is our Princess and Head of Security, Zuko?" He asked. Zuko's face seemed to spark for a moment, perking Katara out of her bloodlust towards Chiyo.

"She is well. The physicians finished dressing her wounds and she should be up and about in a few days." With that, Katara further relaxed. "So who is your escort, Uncle?" He asked slyly out of the blue. Katara stiffened, looking up.

Zuko met the firm blue eyes with his golden ones. His Uncle brislted with pleasure.

"This is the young woman I road with on the way back to the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se. She is a very interesting young woman, Fire Lord." He paused, grinning in her direction. "Personally, My Lord, she is on the top of my list of faveorite Fire Lady candidates."

Zuko grimaced inwardly. He'd almost forgotten about the race for Ladyship.

"Perhaps a promotion of Chambers is due?" Iroh pushed. Zuko sighed.

"Fine, she can have a promotion... If she tells me her name and what nation she hails from." He answered, his gaze looking right through her. Blue eyes, dark skin. It must be Water. He noted her eyes narrow at him and her forced grin.

"Lady Rinho. I hail from the Earth Nation." She answered smoothely. Zuko frowned. "Did I dissapoint you?"

"No, no. I just took you as a Water National." He replied. She seemed to relax, but never lost her stiffness towards him or Chiyo.

xXxXxXxXx

Zuko rose from the table, his escort and guests rising with him. Lady Rinho bowed to him. Never forgetting the manners given to him by his mother, he took her hand and planted a kiss on the back of her silky smoothe hand.

"Congradulations on your promotion, Lady Rinho." He held her gaze a moment longer before taking Chiyo's arm and excusing himself. Katara rubbed the back of her tingling hand, not liking the way her heart had suddenly leapt at such a small motion. Iroh winked at her.

"We'll be moving you into your new chambers once tommorrow comes to light. I enjoyed your company, Lady Rinho." He said with a chuckle. "Perhaps we can do this again?"

Katara nodded with a bright smile.

"Absolutely! Thank you so much for inviting me."

Jirsuru greeted her at her door with a huge grin and a bone-crushing hug.

"Well done, Lady Rinho! I have heard you are moving into new chambers!" Jirsuru noticed her tired smile and frowned. "What is bothering her Ladyship?"

"I just miss home." She answered softly, going to the small shared dresser. He leaned against the door, the two gold bands around his forearms gleaming in the candle light.

"Get some rest for tomorrow, my Lady. You'll feel better tomorrow." He answered softly, turning to leave.

Katara wanted to believe Jirsuru, but in her heart she still felt broken. Aang invaded her thoughts once again, the death of her beloved friend still shaking her to the core. She hit her knees and opened the bottom drawer, tears flooding her eyes. She fumbled for her nightgown and silently slipped it on, laying on her bed. Clutching her pillow, she fell asleep thinking of the Avatar's laughter.

xXxXxXxXx

Aang's healing had come about nicely. Just about everything broken had been repaired, and after a visit from a local waterbending healer, he didn't even have bruises.

"Soooo, when does my first mission start?" Came Aang's cheerful voice. It was kind of annoying in Toph's sensitive ears, and as of now, she was at her last strand of patience.

"Not now, Yasuo. I have a treaty to sign, negotiations between other nations, and meditation before dinner to finish before you get any of my time." She answered from her throne. A pout radiated through the air.

"Awww, c'mon Toph."

"Guards, take escort his Higness to his chambers please." She said in a sickly sweet voice. With that, she turned and walked down the opposite hall, a wall of earth closing behind her. Aang sighed, then grinned. He would deal with this in a different way...

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N o.O Holy cow! I haven't updated in forever, dangit. -Notes the crowd with pitchforks and torches and gulps- Yeah, it must've been awhile. Well, I finally managed to get time to write up on the dinner that they FINALLY had (during thanksgiving, ironically).. And I even added a bit of Zutara fluff -evileye- he he he. Tune in for another chapter... you guys, it's fluff galor, I swear.. Now is that part where you hit the blue button and review. Yeah, you heard me.. Review.. Thats a good person!**

**Godsspiker**


	12. Delicate Earth

Chapter 12: Delicate Earth

_Genius, if I do say so myself!_ Aang mentally praised as the servant passed by him with Duchess Toph's dinner. He quickly stepped in front of her.

"I'll be taking the Duchess' meal to her this evening." He said quietly.

xXxXx

Toph sat quietly meditating when the vibrations the floor gave her signified the routine dinner that the servant was bringing. Something happened. Her ears perked, listening to the change of pace. It had stopped. Her head twitched around in uncertainty, looking for the vanishing meal and servant.

"Listening for something?" came a sudden voice, as well as a delicate vibration. She smirked.

"Hey Twinkle Toes. Can I have my meal now?" She growled, bending rocks just below his feet.

"Let me deliver my message tomorrow, and I will." He answered, avoiding the rocks carefully balancing the tray on his palm. Toph didn't hesitate.

"Absolutely not." She answered, rising from her meditation pad. The solid rock of the areana stroked her feet. One foot shuffled to the right and kicked a heel toward Aang's form. A spike emerged right under him, and Aang's training kicked in automatically. He went with the spike, dinner still balanced on one hand, bending the air around him.

"You'll spill your dinner!" He taunted. "Let me deliver!"

"No!" She snorted, searching for her pupil again. There! He landed delicately again ten feet away north of her. Flicking her wrist, she sent three more spikes in his direction. She made fists and pulled the earth towards her. Aang waited until the last minute to dodge, spinning gracefully with dinner still in hand.

"Why not!" He yelled from his safe perch of stone he'd lifted. Toph jumped, widening her stance, then slicing her arms one-by-one left and right, cutting through the pillar he stood on. Aang expected her. He tossed dinner away carelessly and dived into the stone, swimming through the firm earth and popping back up just behind Toph. She spun around, landing a good hit to his stomach. He shook it off and airbended his way toward her. Her eyes narrowed, ears searching for him.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, locking her arms to her sides and lifting her off the ground.

"Why not?" Came the repeated question, breath tickling her ear. She pretended not to be affected, like the butterflies in her stomach weren't real.

"Because." She answered, attempting to sound like she had before. She jerked her chin up, bringing a heavy boulder from the earth with it. Bucking her spine back, she pushed away from Aang and managed to slip from his grip, sending the boulder flying at him. He took a bold stance, one arm guarding his face and the other his waist. Using his left arm, he sliced through the boulder and speed-walked toward her, pinning her arms behind her back, legs off the ground, and this time carefully securing her head by leaning his into her neck to prevent her from moving it. The motion surprised her. Not even trying to bend, she squirmed in his grip.

"Why must you be so stubborn? Let me go, Toph." He said softly.

"No." Came her taught reply. His sigh of exasperation hit her neck, sending her heart through the roof. She kept wriggling. She had to get out before he realized what he was doing to her.

"Then tell me why!" He exclaimed.

"Let me go!" She bellowed failing to push the sensations out of her mind.

"Tell me, and I'll let go." He said softly. Toph stiffened.

"Because.." She hesitated. Aang's near death state had frightened her. To be honest, it scared her to let him go back out there, where even the Earth Nation was looking for him as a traitor, as well as the Fire for spoiling it's plans of world domination. It scared her so much, she couldn't bear to see him like that.

"I can't. I just.. can't.." she started.

"You can't what?" he prodded

"I can't!

"What?"

She strained ever muscle in her body to get free, ignoring the tightening in her chest as tears threatened to pour out.

"I can't see you like that!!" She finally screamed. Aang blinked in surprise, feeling warm tears on his head. "I can't see you like you were, Aang. Never again. I.. I can't do it."

His grip lightened, and he pressed his gentle smile into her cheek, making sure she could feel it. His nose nuzzled the soft flesh of her pale, moist cheek comfortingly.

"Toph... Be still, it's gonna be okay." He breathed.

"How do you know? How can you be sure you won't go out and get killed? Answer me that." She hissed, starting to pull away. Aang was desperate. He wanted to, needed to comfort her. In one fluid motion, he grabbed her wrist lightly, pulling her into his arms, and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. The pressure increased, unveiling a longing in him. He broke the first, and dove into the second with even more sweet passion than the last. He pulled away, rocking her just above the floor so her toes could brush the rock.

"I promise, " he said slowly, "you will never, ever, have to see me like that again. You hear me? Never." With that, he buried his head into her neck, filling his nose with her soft, feminine scent as he held her close. Her arms wrapped around him squeezing tightly. He continued to nose the smooth skin on her neck, drawing a giggle from her. She sniffed.

"Fine, you can go. But you'll need an escort." She finally answered. A hand came to her face as he brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"What kind of escort?"

xXxXx

Aang snorted at the smelly bird horses. His job? Walking beside them and keeping the carriage company while they were at a slower pace, as well as guarding Toph herself, whom had suddenly left on an unexpected trip to the Ba Sing Se's sister city. Aang's message would be delivered.. as long as Toph would be in the city with him.

xXxXx

Later that night at the small Ryuuka village, a man walked through the sleeping town. A dark blue cloak concealed his masculine features, face kept carefully dark. He found a small inn in the tiny village, checked in, and went to his room. Throwing his items on the floor, he removed his cloak to reveal his ruddy face. Sokka's tired eyes searched for the futon, where he plopped down in exhaustion.

"Katara.." He groaned, falling fast asleep.

XXXXX

**A/N: O. M. FREAKIN. GOSH. Did GS just do Taang? Yes, I did. I'm a HAPPY happy bird, for this is one of my best scenes, I swear. If I get no feedback, how am I gonna know how good it is? Yeah, thats right. Review you bananas! And by the way, I'm feelin for deviant art's Mad Sniper, mad Katara fan.. Just like all Zutara fans, he's having a heart-attack over Zuko's evilness-ness.. **

**Godsspiker!**


	13. Delivery Boy Yasuo

Chapter 13: Delivery Boy Yasuo

The Fire Lord almost missed the days of Princehood, before, of course, the banishing by his father. Rubbing his temples and pushing away the last of the paperwork that sat on his desk, he leaned back in the large chair that he was seated at. He checked the time according to his attendant, deciding it was about time to head to the royal bed chambers, where his royal pillow-filled bed would be his comfort, and he would sleep with no worries. _'If only..'_ Zuko groaned inwardly, shoving the mahogony chair away from the massive cherry-wood desk.

"I'll be in my chambers for the night." He waved the attendant off and walked for the door himself. The man went to open it for him, and Zuko shot him a stern glare.

"I am capable of opening a door, thank you." He growled, arms stiffly pinned behind his back. The attendant swiftly stepped aside, apologizing.

Zuko was gliding down the hall, attempting not only to stay quiet, but also unnoticed. He heard hurried footsteps and something mentioned about "The Fire Lord approving" something. Using the stealth he had learned from Uncle Iroh, he quickly slipped into the next hall, hiding behind the curtains. Shuffling was heard, and the servants stopped their chatter as they passed his hiding place. Zuko peeked out of the curtains down the hall that the servant's footsteps went down. More voices assaulted his ears, and he quickly ran down the hall towards the balcony. There, he hid behind another set of curtains that framed the broiled glass doors.

X

Katara breathed in the stolen night air. Jirsuru hadn't noticed her absence from the room since her cherry treatement in the Palace's winery, and her thankfulness was unabounding. After carefully dodging servants and asking directions once, she found her way to this sanctuary, a balcony that opened up to the Fire Nation's streets down below. It was a beautiful night sight, through the clouds that rolled through the sky, she could see a few of the flickering blue stars. The moon winked at her from behind the curtains of clouds and stars. A teardrop rolled down her cheek, and a swift longing for home suddenly filled her with a need to see Sokka, and Aang. Sweet, innocent Aang, how she missed him! Suddenly, the teardrops became harder to control and she let her shoulder shake for the first time in weeks.

She reached up to Yue, hoping that perhaps she would be able to provide some comfort in all her misery.

With a sigh, Katara wiped the tears off her face and allowed a smile to swallow her twisted features.

"I trust you, Yue, to take care of him." She whispered, blinking back more tears. The sound of swishing clothe startled her, and she quickly wiped her tears up, turning to see who her intruder was. On the other side of the one closed glass door, was... Zuko?

She frowned at first, craning her neck forward and taking a few steps to see if it was really the Fire Lord hiding behind the array of curtains that framed the balcony's elaborate glass doors. Tiptoing, she crept up next to the glass as not to stir a sound. Then, just as he began to push the curtain aside for a peek, she tapped loudly on the glass.

X

Zuko jumped at the sound, falling down the glass with unkingly clumsiness. Glaring back at his intruder, he was surprised to find Lady Rinho chuckling to his dismay. He sneaked a peek back down the hall at the servants headed toward the balcony before noiselessly grasping her wrist and placing a finger on her mouth to silence her.

"This way." he mouthed, leading her toward the edge of the balcony and flinging a foot over the side. She stopped him quickly with an alarmed drop of her mouth. The footsteps neared, and Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her down into sitting position on the concrete railing. He jumped down to the roof just below it and held his arms out to her. Lady Rinho chewed her lip in hesitation at first, but then let a charmingly devilish smile take her mouth. She dropped down into his arms and huddled against the wall as footsteps sounded just above them.

"He isn't here!" A young male voice exasperated.

"But I just saw him!" Answered another. A _thwock_ sounded, signifying the other disappointed soldier smacking his hallucinating comrade.

"Come on, we better find him or the Counsel will have our heads!"

X

Katara couldn't help but notice the way Zuko held his breath until the footsteps were long gone. He let out a relieved exhale, sliding down the wall and onto the piece of black roofing that was sheilded by the overhanging balcony.

"So you're in hiding too?" she laughed. Zuko did something she hadn't heard in a long time. A heart felt laugh left him as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"Yes, I suppose it's rather un.. royal."

"Do you normally take a damsel with you, if I might ask?" She asked, brushing off her simple blue kimono. He shrugged indifferently.

"Not usually. But then again I don't normally hide out on roofs either." She took a seat beside him, not minding what Jisuru would say when he saw all the dirt and abuse she had inflicted on the lovely kimono.

"That's another thing. May your servant humbly ask why you are out jumping from rooftop to rooftop?" She teased. He raised a brow at her, shifting so one hand could support his head as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, if you must know, I needed a quick break from the Fire Lord's life." He snorted with amusement. "Sneaking around the palace like a criminal again does tend to bring back memories."

He shifted, his golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. Katara caught her breath at the golden blue hues in his eyes.

"Now it is my turn to ask what you are doing alone on a balcony in the middle of the night." Katara tore her eyes away from him.

"You must realize that I was once used to the pleasantry of constant silence and tranquility by myself. Now that is gone, and I suppose my life will need to adjust to this. Like you, its kind of a time away from the noise."

With that she fell silent.

X

Zuko studied the young woman seated beside him. She beared a striking resemblance to someone he'd seen before, but he was still unsure. Her dark hair dangled just above her shoulders, two strands framing her tanned face and blue eyes. Adorned in a dark blue silk kimono, her features were amplified to beautifully. The counselors sure weren't allowing any ugly women into the competition. Which brought up the issue of the other lovely young woman that stirred him. Chiyo Sun was still in his mind. Her eyes darkened when she got playful and teasing, her black hair putting the affect to good use. Sharp features and gold in her eyes made her a true Fire National, a patriot to her country's beauty. He let out a loud sigh, uncounciously scratching an itch under his left eye. It made him flinch. He'd almost forgotten about the mark. It had worsened in the war when a soldier unconciously attacked him, bruising it shut. He could still see out of it, but it didn't make his face all that attractive.

Rising, he stretched and helped Lady Rinho up.

"We should be going. You may be disqualified from the competition if you're found here with me alone." He could see a look of embaressment flush her face and chuckled.

"My counselors tend to make things worse than they are with their judgement."

After pulling the Lady back up over the balcony, he took her hand and placed a very gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Good evening, Lady Rinho." He said, eyes blazing for her. With that, he turned and left the Lady stunned and embarassed on the balcony.

xXxXxXx

Aang escorted Toph into the massive throne room of King Bumi's palace. The old man sat in his usual slumped form, eyes keenly looking over them and calculating each detail of them.

"Duchess, it's quite a delightful surprise to see you in my throne room." The old geezer paused, his smile fading a bit. "And so unexpectedly."

Toph bowed with grace despite her despised golden robes.

"I felt in need of a visit to the nation." she answered. "I'm sure you would like to hear all about our trip." Bumi's tone was pleasant.

"Ah yes, as I have much to tell you of the many changes that have happened in our little kingdom." A snort accompanied his crazed laughter. "I do have much to talk with you about, Duchess Toph, as I'm sure you must speak with me, however, I would prefer you were well rested and comfortably accomadated first. Allow my servants to show you to your rooms."

X

Toph and Aang waited for the servants to leave before striking up familiar conversation, and even so were still cautious as to their words. Toph shrugged her enormous outer robe off before commanding Aang to hang it up.

"What do you think the King has to say?" Aang asked as he shuffled over to the coat rack located on the far inner corner of the massive room Toph had been assigned. Toph shrugged and headed for the bathroom.

"Call Lady Mayu in and tell her I want her to run a bath for me. Oh, and ask if they have any salts or scents for it."

Aang frowned, padding over to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Toph? You're never this quiet."

He was met with a raised brow as he entered the smooth marble bath. She was still meticulously plucking the pairs of hair pins keeping her silky black locks trapped in an elaborate fan of smooth spikes and carelessly discarding the silver on the floor.

"And when was the last time we spent this much time together?" She asked, running a hand around the tub to feel for the steps with her toes. Once she found a sitting place, she looked in his general direction. "You gotta realize, Yasuo, I'm not going to stay the same all the time. Some things change"

He stared as her hair suddenly fell into long thick tendrils of hair to frame her shoulders and pale face.

"Well, you insulent fool, go fetch my First Lady-in-Waiting!" She teased with a ferocious smirk on her face. Aang chuckled and turned from the bath.

"King Bumi wants us to come down for dinner in another two hours. You might hurry with your bath, Your Highness." He called from the front door of her room. The earth shifted from beneath him and booted him out the doors.

_'That's new..'_ Aang groaned inwardly.

X

Boomi sat at the head of a massive stone table carved with precious stones and priceless metals found only by skilled earthbenders and crafted by the most careful artists. Around them the room was lit up with another unknown type of glowing crystal in a bright green display, casting more green shadows through each prism. Toph entered just as royally as the King himself, followed by her First-Lady and Head Advisor. Bumi smiled with pleasure.

"You'll forgive my slacking jaw, Duchess, it's been some time since a lady as lovely as yourself has graced my banquet table. Take your seat beside me at the right." Mayu followed Toph's gracefully squared posture meekly as she went to her seat at the King's table.

"I wouldn't notice, Your Majesty." She chuckled. Bumi laughed.

"With your cleverness and grace it's always forgotten your blind."

Toph smiled at this comment with undiluted pleasure. Though blind and prentending to rely on the strength of her Ladies-In-Waiting, Toph preferred her independence above all things, and hated those that couldn't see past something as simple as blindness. Her motto revolved around her 'handicap' in a "cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it" way. Aang repressed a smile as she held herself taller, thinking, _'Some things never change.'_

After Aang had seated himself at Bumi's left and Toph at his right was the feast served. Aang adjusted the thick veil he'd been forced to wear the entire trip to eat as the food was graciously set before him. Thick portions of steaming meat soaked in sweet milks and sugared sauces sat before him. He grimaced silently and set it aside as he reached for a pear.

"So, Duchess, I do believe I have yet to meet you new Cheif Advisor." It took Aang a moment to realize the comment was directed at him, and he cleared his throat and glanced at Toph as to read her reaction. She stayed stoic and dignified as she chose her words carefully.

"An old friend, Yasuo Shi. He planned some of our family's newer buildings and gave my father counsel in matters of the war." She answered in code. Bumi's brows knitted together.

"Yasuo, eh?" he tapped his chin with a bone he had chewed dry. "Perhaps I've met him before?" Toph chuckled at the response that popped into her head.

"Yes, although you'd think there was an arrow through his head with all that was going on in our previous years."

Bumi laughed with a hearty fist to the table.

"Yes, I remember him now!" he stopped to looked at Yasuo. "It's good to see you again, young one."

Aang bowed his head.

"Good to be back in your presence, King Bumi." Bumi waved for a servant's attention.

"Please, remove the meat from his plate. He prefers vegetables and fruits, so bring a few more tasteful dishes out for him to enjoy."

Aang's brows rose noticeably.

"You remembered?"

"Of course!" Bumi snorted. "You don't think a King would forget the little things of his friends." A ripple of sound came from guards and servants, but quickly died down.

X

Dinner was served over light dining conversation, typical questions of going ons and lives until they retired to smaller chambers for desert.

"So, Duchess. Now that you've brought a valuble asset back to the Kingdoms, may I ask your true reason for visiting my Kingdom?" Bumi asked, after dismissing the last servant. Toph looked to Aang.

"My Cheif Advisor has been asked to deliver an important message from the dark lands that have been relentlessly attacking your lands. Yasuo?" She left the conversation to Aang, sitting back on a particularly soft pillow. Aang shifted forward on the rare mahogany table, threading his fingers together as he looked Bumi in the eye.

"My King, The Fire Lord has informed me his intentions and actions against the nations have ceased, and he has pulled back as much of his army as will come back under his command." The Earth King frowned.

"What of those that are still attacking this kingdom's battle fronts. We are still at war with a large group of rather slippery fire-benders." He countered. Aang nodded with understanding.

"Right now, the Fire Land is in a civil war with itself. There are those that still want to carry out Ozai's malicious intentions, and they haven't let up their attacks." Aang paused and took a breath. "He requires you to trust a battle plan he passed along with me, now that my existence is no longer public. He wanted me to inform you. I have no doubt in Zuko, and believe everything he says is truthful."

Bumi was quiet for a long moment, deep in thought before looking up from his laced fingers.

"I have no choice but to trust your judgement. Surely you understand the boy better than I, seeing as you have spent more time with the young Fire Lord than I have." Bumi paused before continuing with curiosity sparkin in his brown eyes. "May I ask the reasons of your.. quiet, nature?"

Toph quickly interrupted him.

"Assasination attempts would be made on all corners of the world, and the only corner he'd be safe in he refuses to go to." She glowered in his direction. King Bumi chuckled and raised a brow at the 'Cheif Advisor'.

"You've become as firm as the rock your teacher demanded you to move." He laughed. Aang blushed furiously in rememberance of the frustrating lessons. His poor glider had never really recovered from the abuse she'd inflicted on it.

"Back to business.. May I ask about the Fire Lord's military movement? What has he sent with you?" Aang removed the parchement from his sleeve and unrolled it onto the table.

"The Fire Rebellions have been hitting your borders here, here, here, and here..." He said, pointing to the four spots all around Omashu's land. "Zuko is still trying to figure out the pattern to the attacks but is still unfamiliar with the land, and can't come himself to assess his wayward army's moves. We think that after finding out the weakness they are looking for, then using a double diversion tactic to confuse them into a trap. Spread rumor about the weakness they look for, then trap them in that particular setup."

Bumi stroked his chin, checking the areas, then nodding.

"We'll meet again tomorrow night, when I can pull out a few geographical maps and invite a few generals to help us out. Has the Fire Lord made any requests as to what to do with the rebels once they are in custody?" his tone warned. "My men will kill them if they get the chance, and I don't want to start another pointless war."

Aang shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"He didn't say. My suggestion is to capture them, and suppress their bending powers with a type of sake that the crazy old woman makes over here. Its about two miles south of that old Fire Nation base."

Bumi nodded, then stretched and yawned.

"Well then, I suppose you would like to rest for tomorrows events. Bird-racing is taking place, and you must enjoy yourselves on behalf of Omashu. We have box seats to the races, and you must experience them first hand." He rose with his guests. "Please, rest easy and rise well."

X

Bowing respectfully to the retreating King, Toph and Aang headed out the door toward their own rooms. Aang's compartment was through the small waiting room of Toph's suite. He opened the door to her room and closed it behind him, sitting on the small stool at the end of her bed.

"That went fairly well." Aang said, pleased with the turn of events. Toph didn't show her doubt. King Bumi wasn't the one to make a comment like he had earlier. He would never question Aang's authority as the Avatar, but doubt had saturated everything he had to say. It made her wonder as well if the Fire Nation was truly living up to it's standards and claims.

"Yeah..." She answered absent mindedly as she sifted through the drawers that held a few of her clothes. Pulling out an obi, she went and changed in the bathroom, tying the front closed as she came back out in the yellow garment. Aang was still sitting in her room, quiet. A bit too quiet for her taste.

"Aang..." She hesitated. "You don't think Zuko is..."

Her tension filled the room. He moved toward her until he was right behind her, taking her shoulders into two hands and squeezing the tensing muscles beneath them.

"What about him?" he asked innocently. Toph knew that after a little while, Aang had taken to Zuko as Zuko had supposedly taken to Aang.

"Do you ever wonder if the Fire Nation planned to assasinate you?" She finally blurted. His hands stopped and his breathing deepened in thought.

"... Sometimes."

With that, Aang moved away from her, stopping at her door just long enough to wish her easy rest. As she lay in her bed, sleep evaded her, and the ever-present doubts refused to shake.

This would be a long night.

**A/N: Whew! Long time no? Oi, slap me later. I just wanna take a bit of time to mention all those WONDERFULL WOOOOOONDERFULL!!! people that watch/comment/fave on this series. I love all you guys, and want you to know that there are 10 faves, 21 watches, 38 reviews, and a whopping 4,707 hits to this story. WOW! O..M..GOSH.. o.O **

**Faves(THANKYOU!)- BldCvrdKunoichi, Fallen Angel X, I-chan LamontMcCloud, ILoveCandy101, LauraBlack18, StoryWizzard, revenrebecca, shikimaru's hot honey, t'vanmeter, and thetemptedangel! Thank you all for the faves, and I am soo happy you like my series so much!**

**Watches!(OMGOSH! TOO MANY!)- Arisuno, BldCvrdKunoichi, I-chan LamontMcCloud, ILoveCandy101, Kittie-Nova, NutBuster, Patience Halliwell, Silver Magiccraft, Sweetpea626, TheWholeWorldsWhore, ToraNoKo123, TwilightSnowStar, abandonedtheatre, cajunspice, fearlessgurl283, kiwi-sweet2, linac428, pagoda girl, powdered sugar, super kai-chan, thetemptedangel.**

**Not to mention the many anonymous reviews that are left (still crackin up over the FYou peoples.. LOL!) Again, thank you soo much! I appreciate you all and thank you all so much for the wonderful watches and reviews!**

**Godsspiker!**


	14. Killing the Competition

Chapter 14: Killing the Competition

* * *

The stifling heat was unbearable. It only increased the ever-clenching hate towards the accursed nation that Jet was currently looking over. Summer was bearing down on the Nation's capital, and they were in the midst of the latest heat-stroke. Below him the city bustled with the excitement as the latest showing of the Fire Lord's Fire Lady Contestants prepared for the next weeding. Apparently, there were quite a few contestants raising a fuss about sleeping with the Fire Lord. They claimed that if they didn't manage to win the position as the Fire Lord's hag, then what would they do without their purity. Many of them would refuse to be concubines in a palace that was already full of Geisha and other entertainers.

As of the moment at hand, Jet was awaiting news from their undercover counterpart and Fire Lady Hopeful. He leaned over the side of the shabby apartment, returning the shy smiles of the passing girls. Scuffing the snow white hair, he accidently blended the old bloody red streaks that still remained, striking dark strokes against the white. He turned back to study himself in the cracking mirror that had come in the room. The city would be in ruins by the time this whole thing was over, he promised himself that. And he would kill the woman, whoever it may be, that won the title of Fire Lady.

Light rapping sounded at the door.

"Enter." He muttered. Yumi Sun entered quickly, quietly closing the door behind her as she came in.

"Chiyo has delivered her first message from the inside. It seems that she is in competition with the Uncle's favorite candidate, Rinho 10th Lady-in-Waiting to Duchess Toph Bai-Phong." Yumi paused, and continued with deliberation. "We know nothing of the girl. She has come out of nowhere, and only just arrived with the Duchess. Rumor has it that she just showed up to the Duchess' palace with Mayu 1st Lady-in-Waiting, and she was given her high status."

Jet nodded wordlessly, eyes still glued to his reflection in the mirror. He mussed with his hair for a few moments as he spoke.

"It was influence that got her the job… Apparently its more than just her high social status that landed her as a top candidate.." He mumbled to no one in particular. He unblended the red streaks in his hair.

"Tell Chiyo to find out more about her. Get close to the target, and we'll send someone in to remove her eventually." He finally said with a wave of his hand in dismissal. Yumi bowed, and exited, leaving Jet to ponder how he would rid them of this monkey wrench. Sighing, he pulled away from his reflection and absently scratched a scar on his chiseled abdomen.

Soon and very soon, he would see the Fire Lady candidate. He would make it his personal mission, to remove her from this race, just to show mercy on her part.

**X**

Katara was running her hands through the scented water when Chiyo Sun calmly strode in. Both young women washed their faces with the water, and took a towel from the servant before them.

"I hear you have come from the House of the Bai-Phong Duchess." Chiyo said softly, her eyelashes rising softly from her gold eyes. Katara could almost feel a fight coming on, the tension thick. She dipped her cupped hands into the water again and splashed her face with it before burying her face in the towel and patting it dry.

"I did. Only as a guest of Lady Mayu, who was kind to me." She answered quietly. Chiyo went to one of the looking glasses of the room and began to fuss with one long dark strand of her silken hair. Katara turned to leave amidst the silence but was stopped cold by her next comment.

"Then you're a peasant? What are you doing here?" She giggled, turning with challenge in her darkened voice. "Don't you know this is a race of only the most beautiful and high powered women in the Fire Nation?"

She began her circle of Katara, her voice sweet and innocent but smirk knowing and cruel. Katara stiffened as Chiyo blocked the door just as the servants hurried out. "You aren't even a Fire National, by the look of yourself." Chiyo hissed sweetly. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you come from the Earth Nation slums, you pitiful creature you."

Now her body was a tense and hard as a board, and her restraint was being pushed to its limit. Chiyo began laughing. "You haven't anything to you either! Dear girl, just give this up and leave. You haven't a hope of winning, even if you are The Honorable Uncle's favorite!"

It was then that a resounding crack could be heard, and a girl's cry of pain. Chiyo held her nose delicately in one hand, eyes welling as it swelled up and a massive bruise began to form just above the bridge of it.

"Listen you uneducated little worm!" Katara growled at the young Fire Nation flower, hand on hips and finger pointed dangerously. "I didn't even choose to be here, I was pushed into it! I don't care if I win or not, just that I get out of here as soon as this ridiculous contest of manners has been won! As for you, you little brat, I sincerely hope you have a good excuse for that nose, because if it has anything to do with me and my fist, I'll be sure to give you more than a good punch in the nose on my way out of here! So be my guest!"

Katara huffed and quickly exited into a large tummy. She blinked for a moment in surprise, then looked up to see Iroh staring incredulously at her. Her mouth dropped open and worked for an excuse. The man watched her for a few moments, then began laughing with vigor. Katara's face turned bright red.

"I-I'm sorry! If this disqualifies me-" The old man waved her off, laughing harder and tears beginning at the sides of his eyes as he took her around the shoulders and led her down the hall toward her room. When he finally managed the breath, he shook his head and patted her shoulders and gave her a push inside.

"If anything, my dear, you have just further qualified yourself and solidified your position as my favorite candidate!" He began to chuckle more, then roared some more laughter.

"C-come to my table to dine with me and my nephew tonight!" He said between breaths. Katara watched him leave and then hung her head. _'That wasn't quite what I'd wanted..'_

**X**

Zuko stared long at his uncle, then gave him a chuckle for his troubles.

"Punched her in the nose." Zuko pictured this for a moment, then let out another laugh. "And she doesn't even care if she wins or not. Frankly, by the sound of it she should never have even made it up to this point."

Iroh nodded from across the table with a wide grin as he reached for the porcelain teapot that sat in the middle of their dining table.

"That's why I must say you meet the girl again." Iroh said, pouring more tea into the lotus patterned cup. "The young woman is like a kitten when she's kind, but has sharper claws than a dragon!" With that he took a long drought of the lukewarm tea and placed the cup back on the table.

"We've already bumped into one another a few times.." Zuko muttered. One of the servants stepped forward and whispered to the Fire Lord. Zuko's eyes narrowed, then a pleased look flowed over his face. He nodded and rose from the table.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, I have some political matters to attend to." Zuko said, rising. "Thanks for the tea."

"Wait! Fire Lord, have you dealt with Ayuai yet?" Iroh called out. Zuko threw one hand up and continued out the doors. Zuko quickly made his way to his office, daring anyone to enter without permission then slamming the doors shut as he snatched up a quill, ink bottle and paper.

_Honorable King Boomi of the Earth, _

_I have received your news of the latest developments and am pleased to find you aware of my current situation. I will help in whatever way I can. The orders I give your men is to capture, or kill if it becomes completely necessary. Those fools are traitors for not coming under my rule, and that in itself is punishable by death in the Fire Country itself._

_As for The Duchess and her Head Advisor, I suggest keeping them where they are for the moment. I trust you will care for them with your best, and will be sure to send you information pertinent to the army's most current movements. I recognize the formation and approve of the Bai-Phong Head Advisor's plan._

_I would come myself, but as you know I am currently in the midst of issues concerning my title and insolent peasants questioning my authority. As soon as it is official, I will send wedding invitations._

_My gratitude,_

_Honorable Fire Lord Zuko_

Zuko sealed the letter with his own seal and tucked it into one of the folds of his robe. He moved around his desk and shoved the doors open. He motioned the head servant of the room to come close and whispered his latest command to the shaking man. The man looked confused, but quickly nodded and sent off for what the Fire Lord required. Minutes later, a delivery falcon was perched on the arm of its trainer, eyeing the Fire Lord with curiosity as his perch was switched from the trainer to Zuko. Zuko went back into his office and attached the message firmly to the bird's back, then went to the window as he stroked the bird's smooth head.

"Be swift, have a safe journey." He murmured to the powerful animal, and with that he opened the window and threw the bird out. It free-fell for a few feet, then majestically spread its wings and chose a draft to soar upon.

Zuko paused for a moment to watch the bird soar when the doors to his study were thrown open again.

"For the love of all the Gods, can you people not follow orders?!" He roared.

"I'm sorry your lordship, but we have urgent news! One of the Fire Lady Campaigners has been murdered, my liege!" The man stuttered, dropping to his knees. Zuko blinked for a moment.

"Take me to the body. Nobody moves it until I see what happened."

**X**

It didn't take Zuko long to have his physicians to autopsy the body. Apparently, the young woman had been poisoned. Word of the death had already spread amongst the other competitors, and panic was rising like a flame on the planes during a summer drought. The Fire Lord had excused himself from the make-shift mortuary with a frown permeating his features. And this was the night his thick-skulled Uncle invited him to dinner. Sighing, he ran a tense hand through his long ebony hair and halted with his party just long enough to look down into the palace's Red Court Garden.

There, standing beneath one of the bloomed sakura tree and red maples was Candidate Rinho, whom would ironically enough be joining him for dinner. She seemed to just be standing there, enjoying the setting sun as it raged red over the rooftops before it completely dissappeared. She didn't look like she would punch out another candidate, but then again look could be decieving.

"Sir, shouldn't we be on our way to prepare for dinner?" Yao, one of the four servants escorting him asked cautiously. Zuko waved absently.

"I can escort myself to dinner this evening. Be sure to tell the company investigating Miss Gin's death that if they don't find the culprit by tomorrow night I'll come and kill them myself." He droned evenly, walking away from the quartete.

**X**

Rinho was so entranced in her peaceful place that she didn't notice His Lordship enter quietly and stand just beyond the blood leaf bushes that graced his garden. He studied her intently as she drifted along the white stone path with her eyes closed, her ears guiding her.

Zuko couldn't help but dully note the tanned skin of her cheeks as her heavy lashes kissed them, the way her mouth parted softly in ecstasy by the calm of the rare moment she was enjoying. He could see her chest exhale, then inhale again like she would never breath again, and he had the sudden desire to see her opened eyes to remember their color and soak them in properly. The creature before him was like a fin peace of artwork, framed just right with a light tone of mahogony hair that graced her shoulders. It had grown since she'd first arrived, he realized with a start.

The kimono she wore didn't quite grace her like the blue one the night they had escaped the gaurds and servants together, but the bloody red on her dark toned skin seemed to make it come alive. It was then her eyes opened slowly to reveal the two bright blue diamonds that were hidden as she reached up and picked a leaf off one of the trees. A strand of hair framed her cheek.

Zuko couldn't help but feel a bit of deja vu with the young woman. That one piece of hair seemed to remind him of someone, and as hard as he might try he just couldn't put a finger on it. Rinho didn't look at all like a Fire National, and he was almost certain she wasn't. But she didn't resemble an Earth National either, and that puzzled him further. The enigma looked like a rare Water National, but everyone knew in the war that the tribes had been narrowly wiped out in the many raids via one stick-shoved-up-butt Fire Lord Ozai.

Sighing, he finally moved forward and soundlessly stalked up behind her just to watch her gentle movements before he were to spoil her peace. It didn't take long for her to hear the white rocks of the path slide together and turn to greet her visitor. Her eyes widened momentarily, but then fell to the ground as she dipped her head politely.

"And what do I owe this visit." She said, a little too sweetly.

"I heard you gave one of the other candidates a bloody nose over me." He said smoothely, folding his hands inside his extravagant robes. There was a flash in her eyes that quickly cooled when she studied the leaf.

"She was looking for a fight over something that is meaningless to me." Rinho shot back politely. "Lady Chiyo was a bit full of herself and needed to be humbled. Forgive me for displaying that before the Honorable Uncle."

Zuko fought a smirk and kept his steady gaze, willing her eyes to meet him.

"Meaningless? The 'Honorable Uncle' told me that you informed Lady Chiyo you couldn't care less whether or not you won this competition or not." He said, his amusement ringing clear in his voice. Rinho visibly tensed as she looked up in a slight glare.

"But I'm here am I not?" she protested hotly.

"You also claimed you didn't have much choice." he replied, stroking his chin with one thoughful index and a thumb. Rinho looked flustered, but didn't let her annoyance into her voice.

"I still have a duty to My Lady Mayu, as well as the people of my Nation. I crave peace for our world, and if I must do it by marrying you, then I will." she snapped with a feminine snort. A spitfire, this one. The Fire Lord in him was appalled by her choice of words. But the Zuko was somewhere on the floor clutching his spleen.

"Very well then. You wouldn't mind escorting me to dinner, Savior of the World?" He answered with a raise of his brow as he offered one arm. She looked as though she were about to grasp sword, but met his gaze with one of her own and took it. Before they could leave, he took her hand and planted one soft kiss, then another, and put her arm back in place, finding humor in the loud blush that spread across her face.

**X**

Katara was almost stunned into muteness by the Fire Lord's advances. It was obvious he was interested in her, he'd made that adamantly clear with the second gentle brush of lips on the back of her hand. She hadn't realized that all you had to do in this nation to get some power was beat the crap out of someone, and she hadn't even done that. During the war, she'd killed once or twice. Chiyo hadn't even seen the full extent of her wrath.

As they walked the choridor, she recieved mixed emotions from the servants and candidates. It _had_ been coming closer to the time of Zuko's choosing a bride, and from the looks of it she could very well be the number one to do it. The thought made her shudder at first, but then she realized it couldn't be so bad. She snuck a glance at Zuko, who walked tall and had every ounce of his nation's pride embedded in him. He had been easy to talk to, and for some reason she was beginning to get a rush just being around him. Sometimes he roused angry emotion in her that boiled and burst through the cap, but she'd always had a problem with keeping up with them.

Another thing she worried about was what he would do when he found out the truth. It was true, she would do anything for peace between the nations, but she didn't realize she might have to marry Zuko to do it. Aang would either laugh, or grimace at her, she thought with a light chuckle.

"What?" She blinked, looking up at him and then felt another humiliating blush heat her cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing."

They arrived shortly after a few minutes of walking and at least a million dirty looks. Iroh was sitting, pleasantly sipping a steaming cup of amber liquid that was obviously tea. He welcomed them, standing and yanking Zuko into a hearty hug.

"Nephew and Fire Lord, what have you been doing with your day?" the Honorable Uncle said once they were comfortably seated. Zuko raised a brow, but took his teacup and tested its warmth.

"One of the Candidates were killed today." he said monotonously. Katara started at the information.

"Killed?" she said, uneasiness seeping into her voice. Zuko nodded.

"Poisoned, more acurately. It seems some people strongly desire the position of the Fire Lady." He said with another amused glance in her direction. "I suggest you watch yourself, although your position in this race seems solidified by a bloody nose."

Katara resisted the urge to smack the Fire Royal and curse the consequences as she was hauled off by the guards. One time! One time, and he was sure never to let her forget it. She let out a small snort of indignation and snatched up her teacup to hide her embaressment. Iroh chuckled at her expense.

"Of course. A letter arrived from an advisor in 7th division on the troops. They are doing well, and it seems that the secretary advisor and his leader will be staying where they're at for a few months." Iroh paused, then his face drew in to be a bit more serious. "What are you going to do in the light of the most recent events concerning the Fire Lady campaigning? Shouldn't you begin weeding out some of the lessers?"

The Fire Lord paused for a moment as the servants brought the food out and placed plates before them.

"I have already decided at least five candidates that will continue running." He said coolly. "Bedding more than one hundred women isn't quite that apealing to me."

Iroh let out a loud laugh as Katara took a sudden interest in her hands.

"Back in my day-"

"Uncle, if you got anywhere close to touching a woman back in your day, I really haven't the heart to listen to your tales." Zuko growled. Iroh held his hands up in mock surrender as he continued his rich laughter. Katara couldn't help but giggle with him.

"Forgive me, your Lordship." Uncle Iroh chuckled. "So who do you have in mind?"

Zuko glanced at Katara, and her heart stopped. She tried not to squirm as he seemed to bore into her, wondering when she had even cared about the race.

"Chiyo Sun." he started, looking away and toward his Uncle. Katara grimaced inwardly. Great, the girl she'd given a nose job, and this one she was sure was just staying in because the preverted royals wanted to see another girl-fight.

"Ho Hua." Katara had to think on that one. Oh yes, her. She'd dyed her hair two different colors in the last month. Vanity obsessed.

"Xin Yuan." Katara's eyes softened. Xin was adorable, and very shy. She didn't concern herself much over vanity, but tended to be a very quiet girl, one that would be perfect for Zuko's reign.

"Wen Zan." Wen was Xin's opposite. She was loudmouthed and liked gossip, just as much as a hothead as Zuko was at times.

"Jin Jun." Jin Jun was anything but. The young dark eyed girl claimed to be a Fire National, but couldn't be. It was obvious she had at least a little bit of Earth Nation blood in her. Jin wasn't as truthful as her name let on, either.

"Thats just to name a few." Zuko said quietly.

Katara was weighing on the possibility of staying or going. She mentally slapped her hand, knowing that her current possition solidified her place with the other girls. Doubt shouldn't have had a foothold in her confidence, and she shouldn't have even been disappointed if she didn't make it. It wasn't like she cared whether or not she won. Soothing her fears and donning a calm facade, she picked up her chopsticks and said a quick prayer for Sokka and Aang's spirit.

X

* * *

**A/N: Blarg!! Its been SOOOOO long since I updated! all the reveiwer see face... slap face... Okay, I deserved that, but hey! I hope I added enough fluff for a bit. I'll start working on the next chapter when I have a bunch more time... One thought that comes to mind is WHERE DID SOKKA GO?!! .. nother slap face.. Well, ya'll can come and hit me later! **

**Go .. Review... ROAR!! I am a review vaccuum that can't spelll!!!! Go review!!! ..puppy face.. pweeeasseee???**

**GS!... Btw, here are the names and thier meanings.**

**Chiyo Sun- Thousand Generation Bending**

**Ho Hua- Goodness Flower**

**Xin Yuan- The Original Beauty**

**Wen Zan- Cultured Praise**

**Jin Jun- Golden Truth**


	15. Cats and Dogs

Chapter 15: Cats and then Dogs

* * *

Sokka had been traveling the rugged Earth Nation countryside for months and had yet to hear anything about his half crazed sister. He was currently trudging through the mud of a riverbank just below an old coal mine that looked vaguely familiar. What he had heard about Katara, or whom he thought was her, was that she had taken up residence with a woman that lived in the Ryuuka village he'd visited a few months ago. Sokka grunted and yanked his boots out of the muck with a muffled curse as he sat down on a nearby rock to shovel the hazardous waste off his shoes.

"So, Katara... Where have you gone..." He sighed, hanging his head in his hands. Sokka was close to giving up. Katara was fine if the rumors were true. The woman she was allegedly staying with was the First Lady to the Duchess Bai-Phong, whom if he wasn't mistaken was Toph. Duh. So, he would follow the rumor nose and go to see Toph Bai-Phong, seeing as First Lady Miyu had taken the girl she was harboring to see the Duchess about a job as the 10th Lady to the Duchess. Miyu's husband had been extremely informant, seeing as he missed his wife with a vengeance.

"Tell Miyu to drag her sorry, adorable, chocolate-covered-cherry-loving bottom back here!" he demanded Sokka. It was disturbing, but kind of cute.. In a sick, you must be married to understand it way. He looked down at this stained boots and growled in exasperation. He would need a new pair if he really wanted to continue on with his journey.

**xXx**

Speaking of said Duchess, Toph was in the midst of a storm. A boredom storm. Toph didn't know how to express to her Chief Advisor she wanted to do something other than spar as she sprawled out on her bed awaiting another bath.

"Aang, what are you doing?" she called.

"I'm warming your bathwater." came a dulled answer. "And putting something that smells like a mooselion in the water."

Toph huffed.

"That mooselion is a concentrated Pandalilly perfume Twinkle Toes!" A laugh sounded from the bathing room.

"Did you hear the letter Bumi got from Zuko?"

Toph let out a loud yawn and rolled onto her stomach, putting her chin in her arms.

"No."

Aang cleared his throat and exitted the bathroom, snatching up a chair and sitting on it to face her on the bed.

"He's going to get married." Toph looked up at that.

"Married? To who?" she scoffed. "That kid getting married now?"

Aang shrugged.

"According to the letter Zuko said he'd send his wedding invitations once it was made final. Of course he has a few other things to take care of, something about some of his subjects. He never specified quite what though. He also sent a few instructions for the military movement against his soldiers."

Toph went to the folding shoji screens and removed her clothing, feeling for her silken green robe.

"And what of the suppresant he was supposed to send us?" She called.

Aang hesitated, entranced by her outline. It was intresting, the way they had become so comfortable with one another, yet were so distant.

"Uh.. He didn't say anything about a rendevouz." He finally stammered. Toph had put on her robe and was in the process of tying it around her waist as she came out from behind the screen.

"We need to prepare him for one. We can't keep doing this, Aang, it's so boring here." She said with a sigh. Aang swallowed and nodded in agreement. What was wrong with his strangely perverted mind?! Quickly looking away to derail any other particularly nasty thoughts, he stood and was leaving for his room when Toph stopped him again.

"Hey, we can't forget about meeting with Bumi again tonight. We might be arranging a trip to the Fire Nation." She said from the bathroom doorway. Then a grin spread across her face. "Thanks for the bath too. Out, now."

Aang chuckled to himself and made a hasty exit. For a moment he wondered what Katara was doing right about now.

**xXx**

Katara sneezed in the process of meditation. Zuko's announcement of those who were staying managed to rattle her nerves for some unknown reason, why she hadn't the slightest clue. She had no interest in marrying Zuko, the pompous, loud, tempermental, golden eyed, silk haired, sweet-when-he-wasn't-killing, caring man. Nope. He would never weasel his way into her heart, of this she was sure.

Somehow, that train of though had turned positive, hadn't it? Katara grimaced and grabbed a thick chunk of her hair to pull on. Zuko had grown on her like an unwanted Skeeterleech, sucking away at her. And it was as ugly as the description, she was sure. Katara squeezed her scalp and studied her serene surroundings. She was on huge balcony that overlooked the city as the noon sun scorched the sky. It was hot, and that tended to be an understatement in the Fire Nation but it was unbearably hot: to a point where if you were caught in any kind of robe related to royal, or robe at all, you would die of the heat. Katara had asked Jisuru, whom still handled all of her candidacy if it would be possible to reserve a small place for her to meditate. Naetheless this was about the largest place in the palace she was sure, and not quite what she expected but worked for what she needed. Katara needed to think.

Somehow guilt washed over her. In the past months, she'd managed to all but overcome her sorrow in the wake of Aang's death. It didn't feel right. She sighed and shifted her legs uncomfortably as a strong desire to waterebend flooded her. Her skin felt too tight for her body and she needed release. A small smile made it's way through her troubled features and she took the glass of water she'd requested and placed it before her.

Her fingers began to work the water, massaging the air before it artistically and gracefully as she moved it up and out of the cup. It hovered at her willing and suddenly, she was filled with an odd urge.

She nuzzled the ball of water before her, sliding it over her face just to feel the water over her skin. It wiggled, curving away as she brought it around in a circle before her to make a hoop. She drew two more circles of water, then three small orbs creating a beautiful work of crystal clear art. This calmed her, this was who she was and she couldn't stand the way she was suppressing herself. Anger pulsed through her and her focus dropped away, the water spilling onto the ground before her.

"Ooh..." She sighed. Soft steps sounded behind her and she quickly rose and covered her chest. Her state of dress wasn't completly decent, a pair of pants that stopped mid-calf and a breastband all she had to cover her. Her hands wrapped around her chest protectively, even as she noted Chiyo Sun making her way toward her in a royal robe, fan flicking back and forth. She also noted that Chiyo still held marks from her 'attack'.

"Well, if it isn't the barbaric little imp who hit me yesterday." Chiyo sniffed. "I reserved this balcony for today, I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Katara raised a brow. Apparently Chiyo had no idea what brownie points were.

"I'm sorry, I'll be leaving." Katara answered stiffly, bending over to grasp her overrobe and slip it on. She turned for the door and had a hand on the panel when Chiyo chose that moment to let another smart mouthed comment slip past her lips.

"And by the way, I could have dodged that pathetic girlish slap if I'd wanted to."

Katara turned with her blue eyes blazing with eletricity.

"What is it?" She demanded, choking Chiyo's attention span. "What ever did I do to you're poor soul that you have to torture me day in and out?"

Chiyo studdied her acutely perfect nails.  
"Your appaling luck." She answered snidely. "Ever since you've been here, you've taken away all the other girls' chances at something they truly want just because you're here. You don't even want this title."

Katara's mouth flopped open. So Chiyo would play the guilt-trip card would she?

"You are dangerously close to finding yourself another bloody nose." Katara warned, turning away to try and prevent another fight.

It was a lost cause when Chiyo landed a hard knee to Katara's side, knocking the air out of her. She landed heavily away from the door that Chiyo was closing as she shrugged off one of her robes to reveal a stringy shirt that rode high on her stomach. Her skirt was long and bright red, cut high for maximim movement and covered modestly with wraps beneath it to her thighs. She took an unfamiliar stance and smirked at Katara, beckoning her forward.

Katara growled to herself as she pushed herself off the ground. She took her customary stance and quirked a brow.

"You brought this on yourself, witch."

Chiyo's golden eyes narrowed and she flashed forward in an open-handed punch, smashing forward. Katara read her carefully and spun to the side to tuck herself temporarily into Chiyo's stance grabbing her arm between her right palm and left elbow about to crush it. Chiyo rammed her knee into Katara's side, then batted her head with the tip of her toe and pulled out of her grasp.

Katara stumbled forward but caught herself and wheeled around. She went in low, attempting to sweep Chiyo's legs and failing, but then drawing her leg back and kicking up as Chiyo landed to catch her right above her thighs in her abdomen. Chiyo gave a cry and flew back, saving herself as she pushed herself out of the crab back into a flip and onto her feet. She repositioned herself as Katara came at her again. Katara followed up with a series of short jabs and blocks as they exchanged quick blows and ducked when Chiyo brought her infamous leg up to hit her again. She swept Chiyo's other foot from beneath her and frog-leaped forward onto her fallen competition, rolling her onto her face and taking her wrists into one hand while putting Chiyo's feet up in a lock between her thighs.

"Let's stop this ridiculous fighting. Can't we just get along?" Katara panted angrilly. "I'm sick of your pathetic whining, and just about sick of you."

"You have no idea." Chiyo hissed back, squirming in her lock. Katara shoved the girl forward onto the stone.

"And your smart mouth. I haven't done anything to you that you don't deserve, and if it were up to me, you wouldn't even be here. But since you are Zuko's favorite candidate, and he does seem to like you're 'sweet personality I have one thing to say: Be good to him."

Chiyo seemed at a loss for words, as did Katara. Something that personal had slipped from her mouth? And did she really want his happiness? She was throwing herself against a wall, and even as she'd said it she'd felt a painful tightening in her gut.

"...Really?" Chiyo asked cautiously, trying to peer over her shoulder. Katara released her and jumped back to avoid any compensating attacks, just incase her peace talk went hay-wire. She nodded slowly and somehow found the moxy to look at her undeserving rival. They stared one another down for a moment, one trying to understand the other and one denying the jealous pang in her heart. It was silent for those moments.. Until clapping sounded from the balcony. Katara started and looked at the new visitor.

"What a touching scene." Came the man's smooth voice as he mouthed a senbon with a grin on his face as he tucked his hands back into the pockets of his loose vest. "Talk about hell on earth, eh?" He said, reffering to the weather.

Katara didn't know quite what to make of the gentleman standing before her. His white hair was marred by a streak of red cursing the left side of his bangs, his dark skinned arms strong and bearing scars of past battles. His body language spoke of a lackadaisy way that was mixed with angry pride, and his eyes.. His eyes haunted Katara as they ghosted over her.

"This must be the Honorable Hobo's top choice, eh? I've heard quite a bit about you, love." He said with a loud grin as the senbon bounced with anticipation. Chiyo quickly gathered herself and slammed into the door, running with a look of mixed emotions on her face.

"And from the looks of your smooth, sexy fighting style, I'd say you are a Water National." The grin grew broader as her eyes tried to hood her panic. The man drew closer to her as he took the senbon between two fingers like a pipe.

"And from those pretty blue eyes of your's I'd have to say I think I know who you are, love. Its been awhile, hasn't it Katara." He said, velvet in his voice.

Katara realized it was too late to run as he came closer, and still hadn't any idea who he was until he had her pressed against one of the panels in surprise.  
"I-I'm warning you..!" She stammered as one hand planted itself on one side of her face. The man's face was far too close now, and she was ready to ram her knee where it counted. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist and tugged her up to face him.

"What, you don't remember this?" He hissed into her ear. "When I carried you up into sanctuary?"

He inhaled her scent and took her in. "You've filled out real nice. A shame we never got along as comrades."

Katara took in his features and finally recognized one of his scars. The one that ran down his eye.

"Jet!" She gasped. He grinned. Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAHHHH!!!! insert twist in plot here! Well, I did have to kinda tell you all where everyone was at. And Zuko still has so much to take care of in his kingdom. As for Zuko/Katara fluff... hee he he he... I'm pretty sure now you all are going to completely choke the nanners outta me for putting her in more positions with Jet than Zuko. Hooops!! But I do promise to make it up soon, believe me! Mua ha ha ha ha ha! I will return with a vengeance.**

**Reviews: O..M..Gosh... 0.0... Goes and glomps Kitty-chan, doddle, imcalledkitty, and everyone else.. You guys rock aloud, I love you! Keep reviewing like the good people I know you are! Does a happy dance**

**GOdsSPikER!! 0.0**


	16. The Devil has White Hair

Chapter 16: The Devil has White Hair

* * *

Katara fought hard, rocking in Jet's arms to shove past him but failing miserably. 

"Let go!" She screamed, writhing even as Jet laughed.

"Leave it to you to make my job difficult." He grunted, taking a knife from his belt as he shoved her with window-shattering force knocking her head back into the panel. Stars appeared behind her eyes and she groaned in pain.

"Rumor has it you've been warming up to Fireboy's Honorable old fart." He hissed pushing her agains the panel with the length of his body. Katara moaned again, still dizzy from the blow to her head. "I can't let my favorite little waterbender marry such moody little geek. So I'll do us both a favor: I'll kill you here and now to save you the Fire Lord's bed, eh?"

Her tantalizing scent reached his nose, a blend of sharp cherry blossoms after a storm, warming his blood.

"Though I wouldn't mind taking a few spoils of war myself." he murmured inhaling again.

It took her a moment to realize what he was saying and put a meaning behind it. When she did, she gasped and shoved her knee upwards. Jet stopped it with one palm as he moved closer, a smirk brimming.

"Now now, kiddo, I want to keep those." He said huskily, his mouth moving to cover hers. She wouldn't let him do it. Gathering all the breath in her body, she screamed.

"HELP ME!"

Jet stopped and winced, frowning as he heard gaurds coming to the halls. At first she thought she was saved, gaurds rushing to come to her aide. That was when fire spread into her belly. Her body recognized it, and the pain came flooding into her body. Jet had moved his face by her cheek, close to her ear as he twisted the knife slowly in her belly to hear her mews of pain.

"Its never wise to deny the one with the cards and the cannon." He growled before removing the knife and jabbing it into her again. He stabbed her twice more before shoving off her and jumping off the balcony and sliding down a rope.

A dark red smear wept through the breast bandages her stomach was beginning to gush her life's blood. The gaurds arrived a moment too late as she fell to marble and mewed in pain.

xXx

Zuko had heard tell of another fight between the two girls and was on his way to split them up when an earpiercing scream filtered through the empty halls and echoed. He ran. And he arrived a moment too late as he swung around the double doors, for by that time gaurds were surrounding the fallen candidate. Blood pooled around their feet.

"Move!" He roared, shoving three men out of his way at once. Rinho was curled in a ball beside the door in the middle of the lake that had gathered, whimpering pathetically. Zuko threw a few more guards out of the way as he knelt beside her, blood soaking through the robe he was wearing as he gathered her shaking frame up.

"Rin?" He called softly, frantically, bringing her rapidly paling face to his. "Rin, come back, wake up."

Zuko struggled to his feet with a fear in him he had only known when Azula had been near death. Still calling her name as he hurried out of the fray slipping on her blood his heart jumped as her eyes fluttered and met his weakly.

"Rin?" He said hesitantly, hurrying as he went toward the birthing rooms.

"Ow." she whispered before her eyes glazed and rolled back. Zuko would have chuckled at her understatement if she wasn't bleeding through four layers of his robes. At this rate she was going to die.

"Zuko?" Came a feminine voice. Azula appeared from her room, sporting her latest Sigrid uniform. Her eyes widened in alarm when she noted the splotches over his chest and the dying young woman in his arms.  
"What happened?!" She demanded, running to assist him.

"I don't know yet, why don't you grill your Special Ops boys. I'm sure they saw it!" He hissed angrily. Azula looked taken aback but scowled naetheless.

"I don't need your sarcasm right now Zuko. Give her to me, you don't need to hold that thing." She growled, reffering to the woman in his arms. He shook his head.

"I have this."

"Zuko I-

"I HAVE THIS." He bellowed, clutching the girl protectively. Azula dropped back a few paces but kept up as Zuko sped up. They turned right once, continued straight again for a few more minutes then stopped as soon as they arrived at the birthing rooms. Physicians swamped them as he brought Rin in and laid her on the table. They were shouting to one another, servants running from the mess of doctors and nurses to fetch the necessary supplies. It didn't take long to boil water, and one of the doctors began prying her breast wrappings away. Azula yanked him out of the room and closed the door. He stood there, staring for a moment before Azula grabbed him and slapped him soundly across the cheek. At first, Zuko looked stunned, then fury took hold.

"What in the seven hells was that about?!" She shouted angrily. "Do you realize that you looked like you actually cared about that candidate? You could be ruined if she isn't the girl you marry!"

Zuko raised one hand to backhand her, but reigned himself.

"You wouldn't know which young woman I want, would you? It isn't as though you've kept up on what your soldiers have been doing recently, Azula!" He shot back. She looked furious.

"I had an excuse for myself! I did the best I could while being forced under house-arrest by a certain Fire-Failure to get some rest! We could have prevented this fiasco if you'd chosen your candidates more wisely." She hissed. It was then a rather frightened messenger interrupted them.

"Y-your Highnesses?"

"What?!" They snapped simultaneously. He flinched, shrinking away as Azula tapped her foot.

"Lady Chiyo wants an audience with you your Majesty." the young man trembled.

"Where is she?" Zuko growled, still visibly upset.

"Just around the corner, my Lord and Liege." Zuko rubbed his temples.

"Spare me the honorifics just this once and bring her here now."

The young man bowed as he backed away and informed Lady Chiyo she had her audience. The young woman was now dressed in a golden kimono that trailed a foot after her. Her hair was mussed and tousled and she looked weary.

"Your Highness, I apologize for the inconvenience." She said gently with a bow.

"Continue if you wish to keep your head."

"My Fire Lord, please realize this was not my doing. There was a stranger that attacked us on the balcony and I was lucky enough to get away." She said, still speaking to the floor. Zuko frowned.

"What did he look like." Azula pried.

"He had red hair I think. I'm not sure, I ran as soon as I decided danger. He attacked her and began calling her another name, thats all I remember." Zuko's frown turned permanent.

"Another name... Do you remember the name?" Chiyo looked up finally, her bright gold eyes in dissarray with confusion.

"I'm not sure.. Kata, Aria, Ara. I'm sorry, My Lord I don't remember."

"Lady Chiyo Sun, you'll be coming with me to verify some things." Azula snapped, motioning two young men dressed in black to take her into custody. "Take her to my quarters, boys." She turned back to readress Zuko. "Do you have any other accusations to make against me?"

Zuko raised a brow and masked his expression.

"No. Go interrigate her and tell me what you come up with." Azula was still scowling as she turned on her heel and muttered to herself as she walked away. Zuko sighed as he shifted his feet. Another name, huh? It made him wonder. Was Rinho really whom she'd claimed to be, and was her origin really from the Earth Nation? His first assumption was beggining to seem right, and though you rarely found Water Nationals outside their boders anymore, it didn't mean it wasn't impossible. He would be writing another letter to his Earth Nation Allies. Zuko slapped his palm to his head in revelation as he ordered a few more servants into his presence.

"Retrieve fresh clothing from my chambers and bring them to the Throne room immeadiately." He turned to another servant. "I need paper and a quill as well. Get it to the Throne room now." Both servants took off in the same direction and were soon lost in the maze of the corridors.

_'She just had to pick today to get stabbed, didn't she?'_ he moped in frustration.

xXx

Ayuai was a little bit nervous. Today was the day he was to present his arguement to the Fire Lord, and while he knew he everybit wanted and deserved the throne, first he would have to convince the court that he belonged there. He adjusted his vest and tucked a few stray strands of black hair back into their place and shoved the doors of his study open. Outside in the small waiting room sat his witnesses, as well as a few pieces of evidence that had been gathered in the past few months.

"Well, My Lord, its time." Yumi Sun said softly, rising. Ayuai nodded sharply as he studied the room. His gaze fell on Jet, whom had taken to a corner with two of his men beside him.

"How did the assasination go?" He asked casually. Jet nodded with a toothy grin that sent chills down Ayuai's spine.

"She'll be dead soon enough, and your little pawn will have plenty of room to move." He answered as he turned his attention back on cleaning his knife. Ayuai nodded as he licked his lips distastefully.

"Prepare yourselves, witnesses, to be questioned by the council of the Fire Lord." He announched grimly, locking his hands behind his back. "Don't give in whatever you do. You know what your testimonies are. Believe them yourself, and so will the council."

With that he turned heel and motioned one of his servers to follow him.

"Prepare the caravan. We're headed to the Fire Court." He said with determination fresh in his eyes. He would win this round with the Fire Lord, of that he was assured. If the former Prince didn't back down, he would just send in a team of Jet's men. He hid his smile of satisfaction as he came to the steps of his lavish home and stopped beneath a budding sakura tree. Today was his day.

* * *

**A/N: I heard ya, Kitty! Here is your update 0.- I love my reviewers with a passion! I haven't any idea how to express my love for you!**

**DON'T KILL ME! She isn't dead yet.. (crowd takes note of the yet and starts whipping out guns and torture devices) WAIT! Wait, you're going to want to see this! I swear it! Hehehehe, I have plot devices like Miyu, Sokka, and a few other characters yet to use that you are going to enjoy! Believe me, it's going to get a little MORE complicated from here on out.. Although I know we aren't too fond of Ayuai, are we? (cough) Now that we know he's in league with Jet of course... (insert evillaughter here) Well, now that the book is finished... I'm going to go poke at Katara's body some more! Read and Review loves!**

**Godsspiker!!**


	17. Proven

Robes of Glory

Chapter 17: Proven...

* * *

In his excitement to locate his sister, Sokka had easily grabbed a pair of cheap boots on the run and made his way to Omashu. It took an hour to process himself into the city, but when they finally understood that his Honorable Water Trib signet was real, they brought him before a high council in order to discuss the possibility of meeting with King Bumi's guest, Duchess Toph Bai-Phong.

"Sirs," he started. A loud harrumph snatched his vision to the old woman sitting on the far left. "And madams, please. I don't have time for the whole proper procedures. I need to ask Toph-"

"Duches Bai-Phong!" The neglected old woman snapped. Sokka fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I need to ask _Duchess _Toph_ Bai-Phong_, about one of her Ladies. It won't take more that five minutes, and I'm sure that she will agree to see me."

"I'm afraid we would have to take that up in an official court-date, where the King resides and confirms decisions. We will bring your desire to talk to the Duchess up at the next meeting, tomorrow after lunch." The old man seated before him stated. He began to wave his hand, but Sokka quickly protested.

"Hey hey hey! This signet is proof of my friendship and loyalty with King Bumi himself, as well as the other three rings to prove my statement of peace in every nation!" Sokka blurted. The old man's neck craned forward so he could eye the expensive signet rings dangling from genuine Sealion hide.

"Come now, boy." He chuckled, sitting back. "You can't expect me to believe you are _the _Sokka from the Fire Nation Wars."

Sokka raised a brow, but nodded.

"Fine fine. Just let me get even a passing glance from King Bumi and I garuntee you He'll recognize me."

"Sokka?" Sounded a feminine voice. "Is that your puberty-stricken voice I hear?"

Sokka spun around, hands in the air with exasperation. Toph was standing at the unofficial entrance of the Council's Court room in kimono that made her look shorter than she really was.

"For the love of Uncle Foo, finally!" Sokka said.

"Duchess Bai-Phong!" The council said in unison, rising in her presence.

"You wouldn't believe the wait I would have to go through to even be considered to see you guys!" Sokka's palm met his forehead. Toph snickered before walking hurriedly over to the tired Water National and glomped him with a big hug.

"Its been way too long, Sokka!" She sighed. "Alot has hasppened in the last few months.."

The news of Aang's death suddenly sparked his memory.

"Yeah..." He sighed. He fought back griefed eyes. "There is alot to discuss.. I really need to talk to you about some stuff."

Toph paused and looked in his general direction, her visage a bit confused.

"Okay. We'll set up lunch. Until then, My Chief advisor and I will be sparing."

Sokka frowned.

"Since when does Toph Bai-Phong have an advisor?

xXx

Toph stared for a moment at Sokka, seconds away from saying, "Since we found out Aang was alive, you idiot," but somehow that didn't seem to be quite the thing to say in front of a particularly mouthy council. She'd forgotten Sokka hadn't any idea Aang was still very much alive, however she had yet to figure out why exactly he would pop up in Ba Sing Se of all places to speak to her.

"You are absolutely right, Sokka. I think we should problably forego my sparring date and set up the an emergency meeting. Come on, lets get you a room here." She motioned for the residing guards to come forward. Sokka himself looked a bit baffled, but went along with it naetheless.

"Alright fine. But an early lunch would be nice.." Sokka slavered. Toph shook her head. All these years and she could still depend on Sokka being Sokka.

xXx

Zuko was being mobbed by dozens of servants at once. Two began helping him out of the blood-stained robes, one was replacing the shoes that were also still soaked with blood, three more were trying to wipe the blood off his body as each layer of his robes were removed, not to mention the servants attempting to equipped their Lord and Liege with the notes found amongst Fire Lord Ozai's personal items. Before being destroyed, Zuko had made sure to thoroughly go through and search each and every individual place that his father would have hidden any valuble or helpful information regarding the Fire Nation's history or future. Zuko was now more than positive Ayuai had no place in Fire Nation history other than to be overthrown, and dealt with in the harshest manor for even so much as accusing Zuko to be a secondary son. In fact, the only person he had ever feared taking his crown, much less having the power to do so was Azula.

This courtroom meeting would go by quickly. Zuko had better things to do. As soon as another four servants came in with replacement garments for his sullied items, he rehashed his arguement with a smirk. It was so simple.. Zuko only hoped that the council themselves wouldn't be so baffled by Ayuai's idiocy.

xXx

The Throne Room was silent as Court Members seated on the left and right sides of the room, a few tossing nervous glances toward the throne itself. Ayuai had seated himself on the opposing entrance, where a large red pillow lined with golden satin was his seat. His witnesses were lined up behind him. Yumi had seated herself directly behind Ayuai dressed the customary Fire Kimono, hair dressed like a fan with small golden flower hair pins spread out. Her dark brown eyes gleamed in the fire light of the Lord's throne. Sueng Min had seated himself to her left, and just beside him sat Haruki Haya, whom held a small, brown-paper wrapped package tied carefully with twined string. Three other men sat behind them, as well as a lady in a thin worn kimono. The last four witnesses had claim in being there when the Fire Lord was with Ayuai's mother, two being guards, one an ex-chief servant checking up on Ozai at the wrong time, and one bath maid that helped in the resting room's of Ozai during his reign as Fire Lord.

They'd waited for nearly twenty minutes in full before the flames of Lord Zuko's throne rose and fell with his arrival.

Zuko seated himself and sat quietly before his subjects. Ayuai carefully searched the blank Fire Lord's face for any hint o emotion to betray him and could find nothing. Zuko's Court Foreman came forward.

"My Lords and Ladies, we come before the Court today to discuss and confirm the authenticity of Ayuai statement to being Fire Lord Ozai's First Child. Present your witnesses."

Ayuai's temporary staff rose, introducing themselves one by one before seating themselves again.

"Very well. Present your arguement."

Ayuai rose, bowing to the council, then to Zuko before standing in the middle of the room.

"Honored members of the Court, I was born 23 years ago during the beginning of the summer months. Nine months prior, rumors arose that the Fire Lord Ozai had begun relations with geisha girls residing in his house. Due to a few minor birthings, many geisha were thrown out when it was assumed they were pregnant. Out of 25 members of the Geisha that had been residing in the Fire Lord's palace back then, The Fire Lord only saw about five or six of these lovely ladies on a monthly basis. Kasana Kanata was one of at least three known at the time, the other two being Meilin Wang and Yuhzen Hu. Both women have been dead for a long time since being forced out of the palace on early accusations of traitorous action agains the previous Fire Lord. My knowledge comes directly from one of the women that were banned from entering the palace as long as Ozai was Fire Lord, Lady Yumi Sun."

Yumi rose gracefully, and bowed her head in a flowing motion before sitting again.

"I was indeed an entertainer for His Higness Fire Lord Ozai." Yumi paused before continuing. "He never slept with me, but I was required to at least have a knowledge of who did for the sake of the palace's secret services and guards, as well as for the court's knowledge. Kasana was Yuu's roommate during my time in the palace."

Yumi bowed as Yuu stood gracefully and bowed before taking her seat again.

"My Lords, I am Yuu Chu, Kasana Kanata's roommate during our years in the Fire Lord's service. Kasana was one of the Fire Lord's favorite entertainers for reasons that were beyond myself.." She blushed as her gaze met her feet. "I suppose I know now."

Ayuai kept a smirk off his face and continued pacing slowly with his hands behind his back before the Court.

"Of course, we can't forget an array of guards that were there present whenever the Fire Lord entered his personal chambers. I currently have three guards that were on duty the night my Mother was sent to His Higness' chambers. They knew the two men assigned to the room that night. Unfortunately, the men guarding the room that night were unavailable for me.. They have either died or moved to another country."

Ayuai stopped before Zuko.

"I also have sheets from his Highness' bed itself, which were taken from the bed that evening by a line of workers and servants. It has proof of the activities from the evening..." He cleared his throat, ".. I was concieved. There is also a direct witness of Lord Ozai's infedilties."

Haruki Haya rose and offered the package he was holding to the gaurds before the Court.

"I don't think you did your homework..It is also unfortunate that I have more resources on hand than you.." Zuko said evenly as raised a brow and twisted his head ever so subtly. Fire Lord Zuko rose from his throne and went towards the stairway down to the floor. He motioned with one bored finger for his witnesses to step forward.

Two men dressed in sleek black clothing entered the room behind their Fire Lord, one to the left and the other to the right.

"You see, the two men guarding my Father's room the evening your mother went in to 'entertain' my Father were drafted into our Sigrid quaters for their impeccable work. Ever since the murder of a Fire Lord 456 years prior, there has been a log book kept of people coming in and out of the Lord's chambers. It is still required today, as well as an assumption on both parties exactly what happened inside the Lord's chambers."

Zuko paused before his throne, the flames throwing shadows on his face as he took a deep breath and continued his argument.

"Wu and Han have been in my employment in the Sigrid section as honored senior members, training the next two men who will guard my room and thoroughly searching each man considered to even think of guarding the Fire Lord's most private realm, as well as the guests that come and go with my permission. The night you are suggesting has it's own interesting events... Your birthdate's exact dates had an interesting history to them, Ayuai."

The man on right stepped forward, bearing a scroll from his carefully concealed belt, handing it as well to the guards standing before the Court. The document was unrolled carefully to prevent the document from tearing in it's fragility.

"You see, the night you were concieved, my Father had a rather.. Violent argument with one of his entertainers when she raised her hand to him and my mother. It ultimately lead to the banishment of Geisha in the main house of the Fire Lord family." Zuko droned.

"Of the five Geisha he favored, you are correct in assuming Kasana Kanata was the pregnant entertainer." Zuko paused and turned to the man on his left. "However, one of these gentleman has a confession to make. Han, I expect nothing short of the truth you've told me, are we understood?!"

The Sigrid immeadiately fell to his knees behind his Lord and fell prostrate over the cool black marble of the floor.

"Kasana Kanata left the room troubled. Kanata and myself shared a secret relationship only days before her argument with My Lord Ozai. When we were commanded by the Fire Lord himself to remove her from his quarters, we were also told to dispatch her..." Han seemed to hesitate.

"I could not finish what my Lord had ordered. I took her to a remote part of the palace gardens and hid her... We.. We fell into passion that night. The next morning, I told Kasana to run to save her life. In order to cast off suspiscion, I remained in the palace and informed my Lord that she was dead."

There was a long, difficult-to-swallow silence in the room. Han was still bowed before Zuko, whom had turned and stared directly into a shocked Ayuai's eyes.

"Ayuai.. Meet your father." Zuko growled coldly.

Speechless, stunned, and completely rocked, Ayuai fell to his knees as Zuko turned on one heel and stalked back to his throne.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have other futures to attend to." He bit out, waving his hand to dismiss the court. Rin could very well be dying, and he was sitting around babbling about politics. Why he had become so attached to the woman had been beyond him, but as his fingers worked the secret levers at the throne and decended as the flames rose down the stairs behind his throne, he found he didn't really care at the moment. Striding down the hall, motioned for the four armed soldiers to follow him to the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I swear I will never make a promise again... I can never keep the dang things... To be completely honest with you, this chapter took me soo long to sort through all the details! It was so BORING TO WRITE!!! I'm so used to doing that whole cat fight, someone-gets-shot/stabbed/blasted/whatevered y'know? Hopefully I met some expectations and surprised you with the new chapter! I am also terribly sorry I haven't updated in so long.. Now that this chapter is finally out of the way, hopefully some good fluff will come up! XD**

**With love**

**GS!!**


	18. Cold Background

**Robes of Glory**

**Chapter 18: Cold Background

* * *

**

Sokka was in the process of inhaling the graciously provided food of the morning meal. Upon Toph's unusual insistences to carry out a meeting when her adviser was here, he tentively agreed to wait until the next morning. He finished the hearty meal with a satisfied sigh as Toph held in her laughter and the King simply grinned madly (as was the norm) at him.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate such a good meal." Sokka gushed. "Its been a while since I'vie had anything real to eat. Which brings me to the real subject."

"Just a minute Sokka. We'll resign for tea in Bumi's private quarters in a few minutes."

Sokka fumed internally. This whole take-it-slow court thing was driving him insane. He needed to find Katara, to know she was alright. It was driving him nuts as it was, thinking that if the rumors were at all possible, Katara could easily be hiding on another continent!

Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms and waited for the rest of the slow eaters to finish the breakfast that had only been served five minutes ago. According to what he'd learned from Lady Mayu's husband, the young woman had arrived at his house one night looking ill and barely speaking. They had patched her up and she'd stayed with them for a few weeks, having odd occurrences and bouts of madness every other day. The only thing that made him doubt it was Katara was the short hair the girl had had. Of course Katara could have easily just cut it, but she'd always considered her hair her crowning glory and was rather attached to it.

After another half-hour of visiting amongst themselves Toph finally excused herself to the King's private visiting chambers, inviting Sokka to follow her. She leaned over to one of the servants and whispered an order to them before beckoning for him to follow her.

"Yasuo has gone out on a minor mission for me and hasn't quite yet come back from his tasks. I guess that just leaves you and me." Toph chuckled. She kicked open the solid rock wall that served as a door for the King's tea room and welcomed Sokka into the lush surroundings.

"So you wanted to talk with me?" she questioned, feeling with her hands and feet before finding the largest pillow close and flopping onto it.

It took Sokka a moment to recover from the shock of such a large place. Every time he came to one of these big palaces he was amazed at the luxury it provided.

"Yeah.." He mumbled before sitting across the room from her. "Listen, I still can't find Katara."

Toph brought her torso up and folded her legs.

"I figured that when you came in without her." she commented softly. "Have you found any leads as to where she ran off to?"

"Well, I heard that a woman and her husband took in a young woman at the Ryuuka village. I followed those rumors, and sure enough I found the house. The described someone _like_ Katara, but there were a lot of differences. It wasn't..." Sokka paused, trying to express the word the way he felt it, "_Katara_, you know?"

Toph nodded.

"And this guy that was at the house said his wife was your First Lady-in-Waiting..."

Toph blinked at him. It was rather odd, considering she was blind and had never felt the urge to blink, but what Sokka was suggesting was just... It was almost the funny that made you want to cry!

"Mayu...?"

Sokka gave a cry of joy.

"YES. That's her!"

Toph shook her head.

"Let me... call her." Toph said, going to the door to motion one of the guards her way.

"Retrieve my First Lady-in-Waiting Mayu. Inform her we have a guest that requires her presence."

"Yes, Your Highness. And if I may announce the arrival of-

"My Lady Toph!" Came a loud, narrowly obnoxious voice. Sokka couldn't quite see who was addressing Toph.

"Well what took you so long?!" she growled, jumping forward to swat whoever the addresser was over the back of the head. "I needed you to come into a meeting with me!"

"With who?"

Sokka frowned. That voice was particularly familiar. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that voice belonged to... Toph turned back to the room leading someone with an unusually large straw hat covering his head. It provided shelter to his features so Sokka was left raising a brow at the oddly dressed man.

"Sokka, please meet my Chief Adviser, Yasuo. Yasuo, its rude to leave your hat on in the presence of a guest."

Yasuo laughed from beneath the hat and reached up to remove it. The moment it left his bald head, Sokka fell over in surprise.

"WHAT?!!!"

xXx

Zuko had visited Rin once officially before leaving for the day on other business. When night rolled around, he'd easily shaken his guards and snuck back into the infirmary to see her again. Rin's condition was pressing. Blood loss made her sleep throughout the day to try and regain lost strength, and the wound had festered despite constant cleaning. Whatever monster had stabbed her so viciously had made sure to do so with the dirtiest knife they could find. Zuko opened the door to the large room of the Royal Infirmary, dismissing the doctors and swearing they would never have children again should anyone find out he was inside alone. His gaze fell on the dark haired woman's paled face. Quietly stepping over to the bedside he glanced over her familiar features almost affectionately. Her mouth parted, breath coming slowly and laboringly, her chest rising and falling to match. Sweat dampened hair had been sprawled out over the pillow, a few thick strands sticking to her warm forehead. Obeying impulse, he reached out and brushed those pestering little hairs away and smoothed them behind her ear.

Upon further interrogation, Chiyo admitted to sparring with this now unknown woman. They had been fighting over who was going to win the crown when the white-haired stranger showed up. She said nothing more about the other man, and was apparently too shaken up to let anything else out. They'd released her to her chambers for the evening and would hopefully get more information from Rin.. If she ever woke up. A pang ran through Zuko. Such a woman didn't deserve what happened. If anything, she was probably just the victim of a jealous candidate that was relatively low on the pole, looking to remove anything in their way.

Zuko ran a finger over one side of her pale cheek, appraising its smooth skin before plucking his hand away and swearing. _Uncle and his choice in women._ He sighed mentally. In all honesty, Zuko couldn't really see himself with the amber-eyed fire national. Which was nice because now she was technically disqualified since her Mother had taken the side of a man attempting to take the throne. Over the time period he hadn't met any other young woman that would not only literally fight with other candidates, but fight to save her own honor rather than just his. He leaned back on a cot beside the one Rin rested on and folded his arms into his cloak, eyes brushing over her face.

There was still just something about her that he couldn't quite place. It was familiar, warm, something he recognized from before his reign as the Fire Lord. He'd never felt so content then the occasional moments during his traveling time with the Avatar and his gang to restore the world to peace. A shuffle of sheets and a low groan caught his attention. His gaze snapped back at her face as he watched it twist in pain. While Zuko's heart leaped with joy she was waking up, his face stayed stoic. Rin shifted slightly, whimpering at the move.

xXx

There had only been about three moments in Katara's life she'd really wanted to die. This would be her fourth time. She wondered if this was it was at all healthy she should be having so many death wishes, but as she shifted she managed to mentally nod _yes_. Even the slightest twist of her hips made her want to scream. Biting it back, she let out a loud moan in it's steed. Her entire body was burning up. She hissed inwardly. That could only mean infection. No offense to Zuko, but his medical staff was useless. All she wanted was a nice cool bath. One eye opened to test the light of the area, then she coaxed her other eye open as she blinked to take in the dim light of the infirmary's cot filled chamber before her eyes came to rest on the outline of a tall figure resting his hip on the cot to her left.

"Is it really that impossible for you to play nice with the other girls that we would have to involve the boys?" Came a familiar smooth voice. She squeezed her eyes shut at the laughter that bubbled inside trying to hold back a wave of pain that coursed through her when she tightened her stomach muscles. She whimpered pathetically at his ridiculous comment.

"Don't hold in your laughter on account of me." Zuko smirked. "Would you like want some water?"

Katara lolled her head in the positive, thrilled at such a proposition. Her body was completely on fire from the internal war being raged. Zuko came beside her and propped her head up. Never before had she ever felt so useless as now, and her cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment.

"Open." Zuko commanded gently as he tilted the cup to pour in the cool liquid into her throat. She drank it greedily in three long swallows before coming back up for air. The water wound an icy path down her throat and deep into her belly, settling in her stomach. With a contented sigh she felt Zuko gently put her head back on the pillow before brushing a few hairs back behind her ear. Her eyes glanced over him quizzically, his tender motions confusing (but not unwelcome). Why in the world was he in her in the first place? Which brought up another question: How had Jet come to find her? And why the killing intent? While these questions began to run their course through her mind, she was started out of them when Zuko spoke.

"You realize you'll be interrogated as soon as my medical staff approves you for discharge, right?" He questioned, leaning back on the cot across from her. "Lady Chiyo has already told us plenty of information... However we desire your own comments to add to her story to prove it's validity."

Katara almost groaned.

"Let me bathe." She finally croaked. "Everyday in cold water."

Zuko raised a brow at her in question to her odd request.

She let out a hissing sigh.

"Infection. I have an internal infection. I need to drain it in the water. Please."

Zuko finally nodded his consent.

"I'll send in the physicians to give you to a sponge-bath."

"My lord." She called as he turned to leave. He inclined his head toward her. "Fully immersed in the water. Not a sponge-bath."

xXx

Zuko studied the young woman once more. Her strong countenance despite the incredible pain she must be in sparked something deep inside him.

"I'll send for water." He said, softer than necessary over his shoulder, and made his way out the door. He motioned for a physician to come toward him.

"The woman inside has an internal infection. She requires frequent bathing, two baths a day, one cold in the morning, one warm at night."

"Of course Sire." The physician dipped his head low and shuffled away.

"Zu zu.. How stupid do you think I am?"

Zuko's head snapped toward Azula's voice. She was leaning on one of the cool marble pillars, the dark armor scraping as she pushed off to walk toward him. "This is probably going to be the one you choose. You like her, don't you?"

Zuko writhed inside. It was such a quick decision, it had only been a month or so, and even Uncle could see the potential in Rin.

"Azula, how is it that Uncle seems to determine the outcome of these things before I even have a chance to assess them?"

Azula took Zuko's arm in an unusual display of affection and goaded him to walk with her.

"Uncle is like that.." she grimaced. "Fat and unappealing, but as much as I hate to admit it, he tends to look deeper into things than your or I would."

Zuko raised a brow at the power hungry woman beside him as they strolled toward his offices.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think your were implying he would be a better ruler than either of us. That is treason, you know."

Azula flashed him a wicked smile.

"You know how I love to get under the skin of those bound to certain duties, Zu-Zu."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"As for the girl you picked," Azula stopped and turned to face him, eyes meeting his in a searing gaze. "We can't allow you to officially choose her..."

Zuko's mouth moved to protest but Azula raised her hand to stop him and let her finish.

"Yet. You can always overrule my judgment and do it anyway like you've done before.. But please trust me this once, Lord Zuko."

Zuko searched his sister's face. Her once power hungry features had been relatively softened, her brow was quirked as she pleaded her case. Two years ago, Zuko would have no reason to trust her 'wisdom', and a year ago he'd begun to take hints of advice from her.

Sighing loud he nodded.

"Fine. Check on her more before I spread the word. Toph Bai-Phong should know more about her than those that checked her in. Thats where she originated, and I know nothing past that."

Azula nodded and turned to leave.

"You have a time limit.. Please finish it in a week." He called after her retreating form. She waved an arm in understanding, continuing down the hall.

xXx

* * *

**A/N: BA HA HA! Brother love! And I suddenly got a fabulous idea via this chapter for some serious fluffage in the next, so be prepared to be knocked off your socks, KAY?! Honestly, I can totally imagine Zuko and Azula actually being this close with Daddy gone. I think he tends to be the ultimate distractor. Just opinion of course!**

**Welp, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! For all those watchers and reviewers, I kiss you all! (including the new watchers and reviewers!! 3 )**

**With Love!**

**GS!!**


	19. And It Was Good

Robes of Glory

Chapter 19: And It Was Good

* * *

"He's ALIVE!" Sokka cried in surprise. Joy and relief swept through him. So surprised was Sokka that he threw his arms around the shorter young man with his arms flung wide and bear hugged him, spinning in circles crying out the simple proclomation that Aang was indeed very much alive. After a few moments of coaxing Sokka to calm down, they sat around the table.

"How.. What happened?" Sokka said breathlessly. Moments of the Fire Nation Funeral procession ran through his mind, reminders of his greif to hear the loss of a dear friend and the saviour of the world. Toph told Sokka of the morning she'd found him strewn out in the leaves, and how she brought him back to her home. They recounted the events of Zuko coming to the palace in Ba Sing Se to work out the details of Aang's protection while he healed from the wounds.

Sokka was silent for a few moments.

"So what about Katara? Aang is fine, but my sister is still out there somewhere!" He said, frustration lacing his voice. Sokka was happy Aang was alive. In fact, he was overjoyed and couldn't wait to spread word to his sister... The only problem was her absence. His chest tightened with worry, knowing she could easily have been killed, or died by now of a dozen and one different causes.

A hard knock sounded at the rock wall that served as the door.

"Your First-Lady is here Duchess Bai-Phong." Toph rose and stomped her foot, the wall crumbling to allow Mayu entrance before slamming it behind her. The First Lady looked a bit nervous at being summoned, but flashed Aang a smile, whom returned it with interest as the woman found a pillow to kneel on and face her guests.

"You summoned me, My Duchess?"

"No need for formalities here, Mayu. I have a friend of mine here who has been missing his sister for the past..." She turned her ear in Sokka's direction.

"The last few months." He finished.

"We need to know about the girl that you were harboring. We think she might be Katara, one of the Five Warriors of the Fire War." Toph said seriously. Mayu seemed to pale a bit at the thought but cleared her throat.

"You need to tell us everything you know about her. Don't miss anything."

"O-okay." Mayu stammered. "Well, Rinho came to us injured and unkept. She wasn't going to stay with us at first, but eventually accepted our offer as long as she helped us keep up with the house and get a job to help pay for the food on the table. Rin was.." she paused, " a bit manic. She would hallucinate sometimes during the day, over some of the strangest things. Her first spell was triggered by the children that play along our village main road."

Toph frowned.

"You mean, you brought a crazy-woman into my Court?" 

Mayu scowled at Toph but continued.

"Since that first spell, she's gotten better. We still don't know what she was thinking about when she went into her madness bouts, but it had alot to do with a young man she truly loved. Rin stayed with us for a few months before I answered your summon, Duchess."

"What did she look like?"

"Well, when she came to us she had tanned skin, although it was very pale from malnutrition. She had short dark hair, blue eyes, and was average height for a woman. Just about a foot taller than My Lady. Oh! And she wore blue clothing, which I washed and stored away for her per her request. I don't understand why she wanted to keep the mangled thing, it was stained with dirt, blood and all sorts of other things."

Mayu fell silent after her description of the Twelfth Lady to Toph. All three of the room's occupants looked thoughtful.

"It was her." Sokka finally said. "It couldn't be anyone else."

Just admitting that the woman he assumed was Katara made him sick. Her clothes stained in blood? How had she gotten hurt? And where had she been to render herself into such a state as suffering madness? He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose to fight down the tears that were beginning to build. At least he knew she was brought into a safe house, and well cared for. 

"Where exactly is she now?" He asked shakily.

"We sent Twelth Lady Rinho to the Fire Lord's palace to contest for her place as Empress of the Fire Nation, Sokka." Toph answered. Sokka's head snapped up as he blinked, flabbergasted.

"Hang on... Are you saying that she is.. Possibly going to be chosen to _marry_ Zuko?"

Toph opened her mouth to answer when a loud explosion rocked the palace. Everyone jumped to their feet as the rock door slid away and guards flooded in.

"My Lady, the castle is being attacked!"

"As if I couldn't figure that out myself you idiot!" Toph shouted, snatching up her dress. "How are they even assaulting the inner Palace is the question!"

All four of the room's occumpants rushed out of the King's private tea room.

"My Lady, you and your guests will be escorted to the underground refuge where the King is awaiting you and Warrior Sokka." The guard informed her as he continued down the hall. He motioned them to follow him as he turned a sharp corners and traveled a labyrinth of different hllways before comming to a huge stone wall, where two guards stood watch by the torches mounted on the wall. On the guarded wall was an elaborate seal carved over the square frame engraved with gold.

"Open the gate." The leader commanded. Both men standing watch nodded and turned to the wall. It took all three of them to lift the massive stone wall out of it's resting place to allow them access to what lie beneath it. 

"My Lady, this way."

Toph nodded and motioned for Aang and Sokka to follow. Just as they went for the stairs behind the gate, another explosion rocked the palace.

"Wait wait. Mayu, where are my other girls?" Toph demanded.

Mayu turned pale.

"I-I don't know My Lady!" She stuttered, almost turning to go back. The guard immeadiately halted Mayu and pushed her and Toph towards the stairs.

"Duchess Toph, we haven't the time. Right now, Omashu's palace is suffering a bit of a coupe de ta. Some of our soldiers have turned against us and are beginning to set fire to the upper levels in attempt to kill you and the King. Please, now is not the time to worry about anyone but yourselves."

Toph suddenly bolted forward and grabbed whatever article of clothing she could snatch up.

"Now you listen to me, boy." She hissed, her white eyes sparking with life. "I want every one of those girls accounted for, or you'll be paying it with your hide, Sir...?"

The earth soldier blinked and seemed to shrink despite the size difference.

"Hiten. I'm sorry, my lady, I assure you I-I'll get them myself."

Toph snorted and finally decended the first stairs with the new guard awaiting them.

Sokka shook his head. Now this! It seemed as though fate was holding him from finding Katara any sooner, and with an unexpected war bubbling up it would take a bit of time before he would even have clearance to leave the palace. Not to mention she was in a race against viscious competitors to become Lord Zuko's wife! He ran a hand through his tousled wolf-tail in exhasperation as tension continued to build. Sokka wouldn't rest until he knew Katara was safe. Until he could see for himself and hold her in his arms and know she was alive and well. 

xXx

And Katara sneezed yet again. She mentally cursed her luck to catch any kind of germ in her current state of sickly health. Every movement burned with fierce agony, her body was on fire with fever, and her wound very nearly made her scream in agony when one of the doctors touched it. The unfortunate thing was that she was never truly alone when she bathed, so she had yet to heal some of the infection with her cleansing waterbending techniques. It seemed that she'd either scored some points with a higher up power that had her so 'priviledged' to constant medical attention, but after the first day, Katara wanted to rip her hair out and scream in frustration. Of course that could always be accounted for as cabin fever.

She chuckled in her newly re-adjusted room's very comfortable bed and choked on her laughter as a wave of nausea washed through her. Zuko had also taken the liberty of making her private quarters into a temporary sick room. Maids came in and cleaned obsessively so no other causes for sickness could be found in the room, physicians checked on her every ten minutes, and servants panicked when she coughed. Katara very nearly felt like royalty.

She sighed and tried to wriggle down into the down red cotton sheets adorning her queen size bed. Moogoose feather-filled pillows supported her weight like golden clouds, and the sheer golden curtain that hung across the window of the room drowned out some of the brighter light, dimming the room enough for her to be able to sleep comfortably. Her washroom was a porcelain tub that had a small faucet hooked into the water heating system of the palace, and was hidden behind a garden of bamboo plants that had been moved into the small corner of her room. All in all, it was indeed a room fit for an Emperess.

Yet Katara felt completely... well... Useless. And she hated it.

Sensin, the more timely of physicians came in and patted her bedside, drawing her attention from the roof she had silently been pouring her misery out to.

"My Lady Rin, how dost thee fair this second?" He teased. Katara blinked one long second at him, then raised a brow.

"And this second?"

She made an even slower attempt to show him how very irritated she was. Sensin patted what he hoped was her thigh before laughing heartily, throwing his dark head of cropped black hair back. Shaking his head he came back with a grin.

"Come now, its only been one day and you want to get up?"

Katara grunted and made a failing attempt to roll onto her side. Pain welled up and shocked her system. She froze before making a muffled moan and rolling back onto her back. Sensin sighed at her theatrics.

"My Lady, is there anything at all that we can do to make you more comfortable?" He asked gently.

"I told you. I want to be alone when I wash." she growled. Sensin grimaced.

"And I _informed_ you that one: we can't allow you to be by yourself in such a delicate condition, and two: Fire Lord Zuko would have my head charbroiled on a platter if I allowed such to happen when he strictly informed me not to." He paused. "However, it is almost time for your evening bath, so I will send someone in to help you get into the tub."

Katara sighed and let her head lol back. At first she'd expected to be left to her own devices to bathe herself. Now she cursed herself for not carefully considering every detail of her healing process. A young woman walked into the room and bowed low before continuing toward the tub in the corner to start the warmed water. When Katara finally realized she wouldn't ever be alone during her bathing, she requested warm water to cold water. Cold water helped speed the healing process, and tended to be a bit more comfortable than using the customary boiling hot water, and either way she couldn't get rid of the infection without at least a half an hour in the tub alone. Which she was being denied.

Katara could hear the water begin to run, and the young woman came out from the corner and went to her bedside.

"I will help you out of bed and undress, My Lady." She said gently. She took Katara's sheets and peeled them away from her body before helping her sit up to begin moving her off the bed when both were startled by a presence.

"That won't be necessary. I will help get her prepared for her bath time this evening, but I will need help moving her to her tub." Came the harsh but soothing voice of Fire Lord Zuko. Katara's head whipped up in surprise. Zuko was standing in her doorway, wearing what looked to be a customary sparring shirt. It had no sleeves, and was lined with gold, its v-neck having at least an inch of silky gold fabrick going down to his waist. The red of it went down, making a path between his legs before coming to a halt at his knees. His legs had on a pair of particularly comfortable looking pants, loose in the legs and coming to a stop just above his ankles. Zuko's hair had even been pinned in a loose bun on the back of his head. He moved toward her and motioned the young woman to help him move Katara's body towards the edge of the bed.

Katara fought back a shudder when his warm hands went under her back, brushing the thin clothe of her white cotton sleeping garments as he pulled her up into sitting position with the other servant. She mewled when the cold floor met her feet and whimpered when her wound finally felt the motions.

"Hush. You'll be fine soon enough, Rin." He soothed, his fingers running up her spine. Katara wanted to be completely stupefied in his actions but carefully concealed her shock with a rather obvious grimace of pain as she stood.

"You will need to undress her." he informed the servant whom Katara had under her left arm. The young woman nodded and all three made their way to the tub. Zuko shut the faucet off to the tub's warm water and left the corner so Katara and the Servant could struggle through getting the nightclothes off.

"Leave her undergarments on." Zuko demanded from the other side of the screen. The servant helped Katara slip the long sleeves of the cotton fabric up her raised arms and over her head before checking her breast bindings and leg bindings. Once both Katara and the servant were satisfied she was ready to step into the warm water, she nodded. 

"My Lord, she is ready."

xXx

Zuko had watched Lady Rinho suffer for two days with her injuries now. Despite her claim that draining the wounds would be better for her, she didn't seem to be healing very well. Every time they moved her, she would grimace or whine like she had before. After her bath they would give her a tea his Uncle had suggested, which put her to sleep about half an hour after she drank it all. He'd noted that she also tended to bleed out while in the tub from the pink coloured rags the cleaners brought from her room after she was asleep. 

It was odd how someone with such a blank past could merrit trust in him so quickly, as though he'd known this woman for years. Now that he'd though about it, he began to realize that she reminded him of little Katara from his years of travel with the Avatar in his quest to regain his honor and throne. 

He and the servant teamed up, putting her arms around their necks. When she got both her feet over the edges of the tub and began to sink in the water, the servant let her arm go. Rin panicked and gasped as she quickly wrapped her arm around his free shoulder to get more leverage in order to avoid falling into the tub. He nodded his consent for the girl to leave as he lowered Rin into the water.

Once she had settled her shoulders on one of the curved edges, he turned away and went to collect a small towel from the stool where a bottle of scented soaps sat. 

"My physicians tell me your as much trouble for them as you are for the other contestants." He stated calmly, pouring a small amount of clear fragranced soap on the rag. A small snort of distaste came from behind him as Rin huffed. Zuko turned and dipped the rag in the warm water beside one of her sun-kissed shoulders.

"I was never trouble with the other campaigners." She snipped. "They sowed what they reaped."

Zuko couldn't help the smirk that blossomed on his face as he lathered the soap and reached under one arm to help her stand so he could wash off her back.

"Lets not forget, though, that most of the other candidates wouldn't indulge the other with a fight to the death."

Rin grunted as she finally made it to her feet in the water. Her hair was dampened at the ends. It'd grown to the tops of her shoulder blades since he'd brought her to the palace, he noticed. She was silent as he began to run the sudsy rag over her shoulders and down her back, washing just firmly enough to clean her skin of all the oils and irritations that had accumulated in the past few hours of bedrest. He soothed the soap down her back, washed above the tops of her leg-wraps and the back of her neck.

"Are you always so generous with the candidates?" Came her gentle whisper after ten minutes had passed. His eyes flicked away from one the shoulders he'd been working on to her tired eyes.

"I'm only generous with those that have been generous with me." He answered before rinsing the rag. He soaked it and brought it to the back of her neck before squeezing the water out of it to wash the suds off her back.

"And how have I been generous to you?" she sighed as another wave of warm water spilled off her body. 

"You've made life more entertaining. Worth bearing as a busy Fire Lord."

Rin seemed to stiffen a bit but relaxed as he continued with his ministrations.

"How many times in a lifetime is the most powerful man in his nation spoken to as one would a child? Then pick a fight with one vying for the position of his wife?"

Zuko had moved closer with every sentence, and had moved close enough to breath in her wonderful scent. He brushed away any stubborn suds before reaching around her waist and taking her hand with his other to put the rag in her hand.

"Finish washing yourself, and I will send in a servant when you are done." He breathed into her ear. He turned to move away, only to be caught by a watery hand.

"W-wait." She stammered. "Please. Let me finish bathing myself this one time with no interruptions unless I myself call on the servant."

Zuko carefully kept his face expressionless, but mentally frowned on the idea. 

"Please." 

She was now holding his arm with both hands, expression pleading. Zuko sighed.

"Very well. She will be at your beckon call."

As Zuko left the room, his belly tight with tension and desire, he shook his head. Little Rin could also persuade him to do the unimaginable as Katara had. Uncle would have a heartattack in his fit of joy should he find out, and Azula would suffer one if she realized he was showing his favorite candidate affections in spite of the seven day time limit he'd given her. Somehow Zuko could feel in his heart it would work out for the good. She was good.

xXx

* * *

**A/N: he he he he he he... I know, the fluff sucked, didn't it? Hopefully it was enough to sate the craving for Zutara! Well now I had to eventually start a war... that just means it should take a few more chapters to really wrap it up! Meaning more Zutara time! WHOOT!**

**BTW, sorry about the long wait for the new chappie he he! I just started a new job and am still adjusting to the new schedule. Hopefully this turned out well despite my new found tensions! **

**Much love,**

**GS**


End file.
